Petit fantasme sur Nagel
by Gaeriel Palpatine
Summary: Qui s'est peu à peu changé en fantasme sur Pullings, Calamy, Stephen, Hollom...pas de ma faute si sont tous craquants! MarySue totalement assumé, z'êtes prévenues p
1. Les regards se croisent

**Disclaimer** : les personnages, l'histoire, le scénario etc appartiennent à…heu…à l'écrivain et au réalisateur (désolée impossible de retomber sur les noms) :-/

**Petit mot d'introduction :** Voilà, une amie m'a prêté ce merveilleux film, et…j'en suis littéralement tombée amoureuse ! - L'intrigue est passionnante et les personnages sont tous extrêmement attachants. Mon préféré est sans conteste Joseph Nagel, l'aide charpentier (mais si…le petit brun qui ressemble à Dominic Monaghan et qui se fait fouetter) Bon bref j'ai rêvé de lui cette nuit et une fois n'est pas coutume, j'avais envie d'écrire une fic pour moi tt seule (pour laisser libre cours à mes fantasmes en fait) mais comme je suis gentille je vais la faire partager aux peu de personnes qui risquent de la lire…-

Si vous aussi êtes dingue de son mignon petit gros pif, lisez ce qui suit, il vous suffira juste de vous mettre dans la peau du personnage principal… ;)

PS. Si si midshipman s'est français aussi...

J'ai écrit ce chapitre avant d'avoir lu les bouquins, il n'est donc pas basé sur ceux-ci mais sur le film...et Nagel ne s'est jamais fait fouetter et n'a ni fille ni femme! -

« Ce Jonas…mieux vaudrait pour nous le jeter par dessus-bord » grommela Killick aux hommes autour de lui. La nuit était tombée et les marins de la Surprise se trouvaient tous dans les cales, la tension montant peu à peu. Depuis quelques temps déjà, la malchance semblait s'abattre sur le navire, et tous écoutaient à présent l'explication que leur proposait le vieux cuisinier. Tout semblait plausible : c'était Hollom qui était de garde lorsque l'Achéron les avait attaqués, et plusieurs autres choses troublantes.

Bientôt, des exclamations d'approbation s'élevèrent. « Vous racontez n'importe quoi », déclara soudainement une voix aigue contrastant avec la voix de chèvre du vieux cuistot. La fille de Jack Aubrey, qui se tenait assise sur le banc d'à côté, fronçait les sourcils. « Cet homme ne porte pas plus la poisse que n'importe lequel d'entre nous – c'est tout simplement…absurde. »

« Mon cher lieutenant, se moqua le charpentier, vous devez tout de même reconnaître que les catastrophes se produisent toujours lorsqu'il est de garde ».

« C'est vrai », admit l'adolescente, avant de prendre une expression songeuse. « Mais il n'est pas méchant… »

« Alors ça, si lui l'est, moi je suis bon pour me marier avec Napoléon ! » s'exclama un gros barbu, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité générale. La jeune fille roula des yeux puis se leva, préférant aller prendre l'air sur le pont. Les hommes la laissèrent passer en la saluant avec le sourire, habitués à sa présence. En raison de son jeune âge – 16 ans – et de sa sympathie naturelle, Diane Aubrey avait plus l'apparence d'un jeune mousse en quête d'aventure que d'un lieutenant expérimenté – ce qui n'était d'ailleurs qu'un titre, malgré ses connaissances en matière de navigation. En tant qu'unique fille à bord du bateau, elle aurait facilement pu avoir à souffrir du manque de contact humain des marins, mais aucun d'entre eux n'aurait osé toucher la fille de Jack la Chance – par peur du fouet, pour commencer, puis par celles de plusieurs marins particulièrement costauds qui s'étaient pris d'amitié pour elle, notamment Bryan Mathieu, un colosse face auquel personne n'aurait osé s'interposer.

« Qui va là ? » fit une voix d'enfant. Diane aperçut alors la petite forme qui se tenait devant elle. En la reconnaissant, le jeune garçon blond se mit à rire. « Vous m'avez fait peur, j'ai cru qu'il y a avait une rébellion. »

« Si vous voulez mon avis, on en est pas loin. Ils sont en train de se chercher un bouc émissaire, quelqu'un sur qui rejeter toute leur agressivité. »

« Je vois. Ils ont trouvé ? »

La jeune fille lâcha une exclamation de mépris. « Oui…c'est tombé sur Hollom. Apparemment il serait maudit et ce serait à cause de lui qu'on aurait perdu l'Achéron et que Warley serait mort dans la tempête. » Dans l'obscurité, Diane ne remarqua pas tout de suite les grands yeux du jeune garçon. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte, elle se retourna brusquement. Hollom se tenait devant eux, la bouche entrouverte, essayant visiblement de reprendre contenance. Il fit soudainement volte-face.

« Je vais y aller », dit Blackeney à son amie. Celle-ci soupira. Elle espéra seulement que les marins s'en tiennent à leurs médisances dans les cales profondes et ne montrent pas trop leur méfiance vis-à-vis de l'aspirant aux cheveux noirs.

« Allez, accélérez la cadence ! » encouragea Aubrey de sa voix puissante tandis que ses hommes s'attelaient pour repérer les parties du bateau qui avaient été détériorées. « Stephen, » fit-il en se tournant vers le chirurgien, lequel venait de monter sur la passerelle, « l'état des malades s'arrange-t-il ? »

Le jeune homme à lunette secoua la tête. « Ceux qui le pouvaient se sont déjà levés, et j'en vois certains travailler alors que je leur avais pourtant conseillé de ne pas bouger. Il y en a quelques-uns dont je ne peux prédire exactement s'ils s'en sortiront, mais il y en a un qui…qui ne devrait pas passer la nuit. » Le capitaine hocha la tête, une ride apparaissant sur son front.

« Bonjour docteur ! » fit Diane en arrivant près de lui alors qu'il redescendait de la passerelle. « Cela faisait longtemps que vous n'aviez plus quitté votre infirmerie pour venir nous honorer de votre présence. » Maturin ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Si je ne vous avais pas, ma chère déesse des eaux, je crois que j'aurais déjà sauté par dessus bord. » Il la fixa soudainement d'un air plus sérieux à travers ses fines lunettes dorées. « Diane, seriez-vous assez aimable pour porter ce billet à l'homme du gouvernail ? Votre père m'a chargé de le donner au premier mousse qui passe, mais je sais que vous aimez vous sentir utile. »

« Oui, c'est d'ailleurs le seul genre de choses que je sois capable de faire sur ce bateau », soupira-t-elle en prenant le bout de papiers des mains du médecin. « Dès que nous arriverons à terre, je vous promets de continuer les leçons d'ornithologie que nous avions commencées », fit celui-ci avant de rejoindre sa chère infirmerie.

Obéissant, la jeune blonde traversa le pont jusqu'au gouvernail où elle transmit le message à Bonden. « Je vous remercie, lieutenant », fit celui-ci avec le sourire dont il ne se détachait presque jamais (_haaaa Billy Boyd...soupir). _Diane voulut répondre de rien, lorsqu'elle entendit deux marins derrière elle, occupés à clouer des planches, qui discutaient de Hollom à voix haute, sans se soucier de la présence de celui-ci à quelques mètres.

La jeune fille jeta un regard à l'officier, visiblement raide et mal à l'aise, mais qui ne faisait cependant rien pour arrêter les insanités que les deux marins lançaient sur son compte. Avec rage, elle se dirigea vers eux, les lèvres pincées.

« Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que ce gars ait la trentaine passée et qu'il soit au même niveau que ces gosses de 12 ans », ricana un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns, son ami faisant chorus. Ils se redressèrent brusquement lorsqu'un « hum hum » agressif retentit derrière eux. Automatiquement, le charpentier se leva, faisant le salut, suivi avec quelques secondes de retard par son apprenti.

« Comment te nommes-tu, déjà ? » demanda sèchement Diane à celui-ci.

« Joseph Nagel. »

« _Lieutenant_ », rappela-t-elle en durcissant son regard. Ce jeune homme lui semblait bien trop insolent et elle ne supportait pas que qui que ce soit se permettre de se moquer à ce point de Hollom. Non qu'elle l'aimât particulièrement, mais elle ressentait pour lui de la pitié – voire de l'affection.

« Joseph Nagel, _lieutenant_ », répéta-t-il avec un fin sourire, ce qui ne découragea pas la fille d'Aubrey.

« Nagel, votre comportement est inqualifiable, et j'exige que vous présentiez immédiatement vos excuses à l'officier Hollom. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine, mademoiselle », bafouilla celui-ci, qui s'était rapproché. Son visage était rouge de honte, ce qui énerva encore plus l'adolescente.

« _Lieutenant_, » fit-elle, les dents serrées. « J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a de sérieux laisser-aller sur ce navire, et bien que je ne sois pas le capitaine, je ne le tolérerai pas. »

A présent, plusieurs hommes avaient abandonné leurs tâches et observaient la confrontation entre l'aspirant, la jeune fille et les deux marins.

« Il faut excuser mon apprenti, lieutenant, il est jeune et ne se maîtrise pas toujours. Il ne pensait d'ailleurs pas ce qu'il disait » déclara Lamb de sa voix rocailleuse, épaules vôutées.

« Il est plus âgé que moi, et je l'excuserai s'il m'obéit. » Elle lança un regard froid à Nagel, lequel soupira presque imperceptiblement puis se tourna vers Hollom.

« Monsieur, j'implore votre pardon pour vous avoir critiqué. Je ne le pensais pas. » Il eut probablement envie de sourire en voyant l'homme en face de lui essayant d'adopter une attitude digne sans y parvenir, mais l'expression de Diane l'en dissuada.

« C'est bon, vous pouvez reprendre votre travail », fit celle-ci après un moment. Le charpentier la salua, et son apprenti aux cheveux longs en fit de même après avoir fixé intensément le lieutenant féminin dans les yeux. Diane repartit vers la proue du navire, après avoir fusillé Hollom du regard.

« Alors Joe, tu lui as tapé dans l'œil, à la fille de notre cher capitaine », fit le gros Matthieu en éclatant d'un rire gras. Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, buvant son verre d'alcool à petites gorgées. Les hommes étaient réunis dans les cales où une bouillie infâme venait de leur être servie en guise dîner.

« Tu aurais pourtant du faire attention », déclara Robinsons. « Si Aubrey – le père je veux dire – t'avais entendu, tu aurais été bon pour le fouet. » Cette fois-ci, Nagel reposa sa chope à côté de son bol, dont il avait à peine touché le contenu peu ragoûtant. « Cela ne m'effraie pas. Quelques malheureux coups de martinet ne sont à rien à côté de crever en mer. Et c'est exactement ce qui va se passer si nous gardons cette parodie d'homme avec nous. »

Plusieurs murmures, ainsi que le mot « Jonas » s'élevèrent, et le vieux cuisinier râleur recommença à prôner sa théorie, apparemment heureux que l'apprenti charpentier se soit rangé de son côté. Et celui-ci n'était probablement le seul.

« Tout cela est bien joli, mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire, de toute façon ? Si la seule solution pour que tous ces malheurs cessent, c'est de pousser ce gars par-dessus bord, alors très bien. Que quelqu'un se dévoue. » D'un seul coup, le silence se fit autour de la table, personne n'osant répondre au marin borgne qui venait de parler.

« Voilà qui clôt la discussion », reprit celui-ci. « S'il faut vraiment que nous parlions de lui, à l'avenir, soyons plus discret. Je suis sûr qu'il adorerait nous voir mis aux fers ou quelque chose du genre. Ne lui faisons pas ce plaisir. » Des hochements de tête.

« Soyons discrets _vis-à-vis des autres officiers _», précisa Nagel avec une lueur maligne dans le regard. « Il est resté debout sans réagir pendant que nous discutions de lui. N'importe quel homme avec un tant soit peu d'autorité nous aurait déjà interpellé, avec seulement le quart de ce que nous avons dit. Même les aspirants de 12 ans ont plus d'autorité que lui. »

« Ou plutôt n'importe quelle femme », se moqua le gros Mathieu, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de l'aide charpentier.

« Elle ne m'effraie pas non plus », grogna-t-il. « Si son père n'était pas notre supérieur à tous, je suis certain qu'elle serait bien moins sûre d'elle. »

« Ca je ne crois pas », le contredit Mathieu, le colosse à l'impressionnante barbe noire. « Je la connais depuis l'année dernière, nous avons voyagé ensemble sur le Morgan. Son père n'était pas là, et pourtant je peux vous dire qu'elle savait se faire respecter. Cependant, je dois dire qu'elle n'arrive pas à la cheville de ce petit blondinet. Ils 'est enervé sur moi un jour, et il m'a tellement fait rire que j'ai finis par faire ce qu'il me demandait. »

Blessé de son amour-propre, Nagel ne répondit rien, maudissant mentalement la gamine qui s'était permise de le ridiculiser devant tout le monde – surtout pour prendre la défense d'une lavette humaine.

Le docteur Maturin et Aubrey jouaient de concert depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure, lorsque des coups discrets se firent entendre à la porte. « Entrez », fit le capitaine de sa voix grave. Une tête blonde passa timidement par la porte.

« Je vous écoutais jouer depuis le pont, mais le vent s'est levé…est-ce que je peux rester – je vous jure que je ne ferai pas de bruit. »

« Sans problèmes », répondit le chirurgien en adressant un grand sourire à Diane, tandis que le capitaine disait en même temps : « Hors de question. » Déconcertée, la jeune fille les regarda alternativement.

« Il est plus que l'heure de dormir, pour toi », fit Jack d'un air sévère.

« Je ne suis plus une enfant, père, certains marins sont à peine plus âgés que moi et ils ne dorment pas encore, eux. »

« Oh que si tu es encore un enfant, et je ne me répéterai pas. »

« Jack », intervint le médecin, « je pense qu'elle pourrait nous écouter, si elle en a envie. Il n'est jamais que 22 heures trente. »

« Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, Stephen. »

Baissant les yeux, la jeune fille acquiesça lentement. « Dans ce cas…bonne nuit. » Elle disparut. Maturin regarda le capitaine d'un air indigné et ouvrit la bouche, mais l'autre le coupa.

« Stephen, j'ai énormément d'estime pour vous, vous êtes un musicien hors-pair et un scientifique qui a amplement mérité ses titres, mais de grâce ne remettez plus mon autorité en cause vis-à-vis de ma fille. »

« Jack, elle...elle voulait juste nous écouter un peu, il n'y a rien de mal. »

Aubrey évita son regard, prétendant rajuster son violon et répondit : « En tant que lieutenant, elle n'a pas à se trouver dans ma cabine privée à cette heure-ci. »

L'homme aux lunettes dorées le regarda comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Mais c'est votre fille ! »

« Oui, et je suis son père. Cependant, sur ce bateau, cette hiérarchie ne compte pas ; je suis avant tout son capitaine, » conclut-il d'un ton sans réplique. Le médecin préféra abandonner la partie et bientôt le son des deux instruments se fit à nouveau entendre.

« Nagel ! » La voix du capitaine retentit sur toute la passerelle. Il ordonna quelque chose à l'homme qui se tenait à côté de lui, mais Diane ne put l'entendre. Tout le monde s'était arrêté. Ceux qui avaient vu la scène la racontaient à voix basse à leur confrère : l'aide charpentier, non content de ne pas avoir salué l'officier Hollom, était même allé jusqu'à lui donner un coup d'épaule, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à l'oeil d'Aubrey. Sur les ordres de celui-ci, un homme vint passer des menottes au jeune homme et l'emmena dans la cale, où il allait probablement être mis aux fers.

« Suivez-moi », fit le capitaine à Hollom, lequel parut terrorisé. La jeune femme croisa les yeux gris de son père durant un instant, et se retint de ne pas le fusiller du regard. Son intervention n'allait pas aider l'officier peureux à acquérir plus d'autorité et de crédibilité auprès de l'équipage. Pourtant, en cette seconde, elle n'aurait su dire qui elle avait envie de frapper : son père, Hollom, ou encore l'homme insolent qui avait manqué de respect à ce dernier.

Elle opta pour la dernière option. Descendant à toute vitesse dans les cales, elle vit deux hommes qui en réprimandaient un autre, accroché aux murs par des menottes. Un troisième, aux cheveux roux, les observait avec un regard mauvais.

« Merde, Joe, tu joues à quoi ? Tu avais vraiment envie de te retrouver ici pour tout le restant du voyage ! » fit le premier, un blondinet qui n'était guère plus âgé que son ami enchaîné. Le second, ayant effectué sa besogne, se leva et sortit d'un air dégoûté. Le blond secoua la tête face à l'indifférence de Joseph (_Ndla : quel nom affreux pour un gars aussi beau_).

« Ecoute », murmura-t-il. « La mort de Will nous a _tous_ affectés, seulement -»

« Affectés ! » cracha le charpentier, dont l'expression insolente du visage avait été remplacé par de la colère. « Ce n'est pas toi qui as du couper les cordes, je te rappelle ! Ce n'est pas toi qui as assassiné Will ! »

« Hé, brunette, tu n'es pas en vacances, ici, alors boucle-là », grogna le roux responsable de la « prison ». « Quant à toi, retourne travailler », ordonna-t-il au blond, qui obéit. Lorsqu'il passa devant Diane, il lui fit un salut tellement exagéré dans le geste que la jeune femme jura que c'était à cause de l'incident qui venait juste d'arriver à son camarade moins respectueux.

« Vous êtes décidément incorrigible », déclara-t-elle d'une voix froide qui fit relever la tête à Nagel. Le roux patibulaire la salua lui aussi, mais elle ne fit même pas attention à lui, fixant du regard le jeune homme emprisonné. Celui-ci secoua la tête, puis dit : « Vous m'excuserez de ne pas pouvoir vous saluer… » Il remua inutilement ses poignets entravés par les menottes.

Soupirant, la jeune fille se rapprocha de lui, puis au grand étonnement des deux hommes, s'assit par terre. « Mademoiselle, vous ne devriez pas, le sol est sale - » bégaya le roux.

« Je vous remercie, je vous demanderai lorsque j'aurai besoin de vous. Vous pouvez disposer. »

« Mais, heu, je suis chargé de surveiller le prisonnier - »

Diane roula des yeux en soupirant. « Il est enchaîné, de plus nous sommes sur un bateau. Et à propos, c'est « lieutenant », pas mademoiselle. » Le roux s'avoua vaincu et recula à quelques mètres, le regard noir. La fille du capitaine se retourna vers le prisonnier, sur le visage duquel un sourire était né.

« Pour commencer, vous allez me faire plaisir et ôter de votre visage ce sourire moqueur », ordonna-t-elle.

« Pardonnez-moi...lieutenant. »

« Contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, je ne suis pas venue ici pour faire la causette avec vous, Nagel. » Elle le fixa avec intensité, et le jeune homme parut légèrement étonné. « Vous devez faire attention à vous, et je suis extrêmement sérieuse. Mon père ne supporte pas le manque de respect, et il a tendance à être assez sévère. »

« Vous avez l'air d'en savoir quelque chose… », murmura le charpentier.

«Bien sûr, je...j'ai énormément voyagé avec lui. » Cependant, malgré son jeune âge, Diane n'était pas idiote au point de n'avoir pas perçu le deuxième sens de cette phrase. « Il a toujours été très juste avec moi…sévère, mais juste. Comme il l'est avec vous tous. »

Un silence s'installa, les longs cheveux caramel du jeune homme glissant de ses épaules tandis qu'il regardait le sol entre ses jambes.

« Etre insolent ne vous mènera nulle part, pas plus que de rejeter la faute sur un officier qui n'y peut rien », recommença Diane.

« Lieutenant, j'apprécie réellement vos mises en garde, mais j'estime être suffisamment grand pour m'occuper de moi tout seul. » La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, puis se mit rapidement debout.

« Permettez-moi d'en douter, étant donné que vous êtes bien parti pour rester au moins trois semaines dans cette geôle. »

« Lieutenant…si je puis me permettre », fit le roux en se rapprochant.

« Quoi ? » fit celle-ci avec mauvaise humeur.

« Monsieur Nagel ne restera pas longtemps ici, le capitaine a ordonné qu'il soit libéré au prochain tour de garde. » Cette fois-ci, les sourcils de l'adolescente montèrent en flèche. « Vous voulez dire qu'il ne va rester que deux heures ici ? »

« C'est ce que l'on m'a dit, en tout cas.. »

« Je vais aller trouver mon supérieur pour le convaincre de vous infliger une sanction plus importante ; celle-ci ne représente qu'une pause pour vous», prévint-elle Nagel en le fusillant du regard, avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître – même si elle n'en avait nullement l'intention. Elle avait vu la douleur du jeune homme lorsqu'il avait du couper les cordages qui reliaient le mât au bateau, entraînant par là la mort de son ami. L'apprenti charpentier baissa à nouveau la tête, ignorant le regard avide que lui jetait son geôlier avant de sortir.

Au bout d'un certain temps, un homme de petite taille vint parler à celui-ci, et le roux s'approcha de son prisonnier à la manière d'une grand-mère voûtée. « Apparemment, notre jeune lieutenant a vu ses souhaits exaucés. »

« Je m'en moque, » répondit l'autre. « Rester ici deux heures ou deux ans, c'est le cadet de mes soucis. »

« Haha...mais justement, tu es libre. »

Nagel leva les yeux vers lui, incrédule. « Déjà ? »

« Hé oui. Mais dis-moi, gamin, le fouet, c'est aussi le cadet de tes soucis ? »

Nagel le fixa avec des yeux ronds. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un homme qui ait fait quelque chose de grave au point de mériter le fouet, du moins pas pour la Surprise. Certes, les autres gars en plaisantaient souvent, ce qui voulaient certainement dire que ce genre de châtiment n'était pas courant. « Tu mens », dit-il.

Le roux laissa échapper un ricanement. « Certainement pas. Prochain tour de garde, une petite dizaine de coups de fouets pour le gamin rebelle. » Nagel le fixa un moment, bouche ouverte, bien décidé à ne pas montrer à l'autre qu'il avait peur. Alors comme ça, cette fille avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait...alors qu'elle l'avait averti de se tenir à carreau pour son propre bien, qu'elle avait presque été sympathique avec lui…

« Ne t'inquiete pas, ça passera vite. Respire bien, et surtout évite de crier » , lui conseilla Bonden en le détachant, presque plus traumatisé que son ami condamné.

Le jeune homme ne pleurerait pas. Peu importe la douleur qu'il ressentirait, il ne pleurerait pas. Si Will avait pu rester des heures en mer avant de mourir noyé, alors lui-même pouvait bien recevoir quelques coups dans le dos sans en faire toute une histoire.

« Je suis sûre que c'était un dauphin ! » s'exclama le jeune William Blackeney.

« Ca ressemblait beaucoup plus à un simple poisson – la nageoire caudale était trop développée pour - »

« Docteur, vous n'avez aucune poésie », le critiqua Diane en secouant la tête. Ils étaient tous les trois assis à la proue du navire, profitant de l'immobilité temporaire du navire à cause des réparations pour observer les animaux marins. « Venant de vous, je prends cela comme un compliment – vous avez _trop_ de poésie, » plaisanta le chirurgien en remontant ses lunettes et en chiffonnant le dessin qu'il venait de faire.

« Ha-ha. Et ça veut dire quoi ça ? »

« Rien d'anormal, je vous rassure. En tant qu'adolescente, le romantisme, la poésie et les rêves bercent votre douce vie…. »

Le médecin ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'expression indignée de la blonde, bientôt suivi par le jeune manchot. « Je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez en être aussi sûr, docteur. Après plusieurs années passées à écumer les mers en compagnie d'hommes plus dégoûtants les uns que les autres, » elle avait baissé le ton afin que les marins alentours ne l'entendent pas – « je vous jure que l'amour et le romantisme me sont deux choses totalement étrangères. »

« J'en suis désolé pour vous », fit Maturin en étirant ses bras, puis faisant craquer ses mains aux longs doigts délicats. « Moi qui avais prévu de demander votre main à votre père dès ce soir… ». Cette fois-ci, même Diane ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Dès le début, elle avait adoré ce docteur qui était d'un rare raffinement comparé aux marins du navire, et d'une gentillesse à son égard qui valait 100 fois les rares tapes sur l'épaule de son propre père. Stephen plaisantait sans cesse avec elle, mais parfois la jeune fille avait du mal à admettre que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu, car elle ressentait vraiment un sentiment croissant pour le jeune homme. Aussi feignait-elle l'indifférence, ou même de le trouver aussi attirant qu'un phacochère, mais le médecin n'était pas dupe et il savait quand il devait s'arrêter.

Bien entendu, ces petits jeux d'imitation d'adolescents enamourés ne se passaient jamais devant le capitaine, lequel venait justement d'apparaître. « Je veux tous les hommes sur le pont central, et vite. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda le chirurgien en plissant les yeux à cause du soleil.

« L'homme qui a bousculé Hollom tout à l'heure va être puni, et je tiens à ce qu'ils assistent tous à son châtiment, afin que cela les dissuade de l'imiter. »

Avec une expression signifiant qu'il désapprouvait grandement, le médecin se leva, aidant son collègue blondinet à en faire autant. La jeune fille fixait son père qui s'éloignait, bouche entrouverte et sourcils froncés. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible au médecin tout en attrapant la main qu'il lui tendait. « Le fouet, je suppose », répondit celui-ci en secouant la tête.

Diane prit un moment à digérer l'information, puis se mit à courir jusqu'au pont principal, où le capitaine, les lieutenants et les autres officiers se tenaient sur une corniche surélevée. Avec horreur, elle vit que l'on attachait Nagel à une grande planche de bois. « C'est pas vrai …» murmura-t-elle, les yeux exorbités. « Père ? Père ! » cria-t-elle en arrivant près de lui. Celui-ci lui envoya un regard menaçant. « Je-t'ai-déjà-dit-de-m'appeler-ca-pi-tain-ne », lui dit-il avec rage une fois qu'elle fut près de lui.

Plusieurs officiers s'étonnèrent du comportement de leur supérieur ; celui-ci n'avait jamais autant affiché une expression de mépris face à quelqu'un comme il le faisait en ce moment à sa fille. Celle-ci l'ignora. « Vous n'allez quand même pas faire fouetter cet homme ? » fit-elle, à bout de souffle. « C'est...c'est inhumain ! »

« Lieutenant, vous n'avez pas à discuter les ordres. » Puis, voyant l'expression de sa fille, il ajouta : « La discipline et la hiérarchie sont essentielles dans une communauté. Cet homme a mérité cela, il n'a pas respecté les règles. »

Désespérée, Diane ravala sa rancoeur, se retournant ver le pont plus bas qui allait bientôt devenir un véritable lieu de torture. Elle avait déjà été fouettée. Elle ne s'en était jamais remise. Pas la douleur, non. Certes, elle avait voulu mourir tant celle-ci était atroce, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'humiliation. L'humiliation de se savoir battue par un homme supposé vous protéger. Mise à sang par son propre père.

« Avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense? »

« Non, monsieur », répondit le jeune homme en secouant la tête.

_(Ndla : Je me permets une petite parenthèse…j'ai essayé les coups de ceinture – naan chuis pas tarée, juste un peu maso – et je peux vous dire que ça fait TRES TRES mal…alors chapeau à Nagel qui a réussi à ne pas chialer…même s'il n'en aurait été que plus mignon -)_

« UN ! »

Le claquement du fouet cingla, et le cri de douleur que poussa le jeune marin retentit sur tout le pont, arrachant des regards dégoûtés à plusieurs hommes. Certains officiers – les plus jeunes – se reculèrent ou fermèrent les yeux. Diane referma la bouche, la mâchoire tremblotante et ses yeux commençant à picoter. D'un seul coup, son cœur s'arrêta. La dernière phrase qu'elle avait dite au jeune homme…qu'elle irait demander une sanction plus importante….il allait croire que c'était à cause d'elle !

Une larme coula le long de sa joue tandis qu'un autre cri étranglé suivait de près un « CINQ ! » bruyant. « C'est la première fois que vous voyez ce genre de _spectacle_ ? » murmura Pullings d'un air compatissant en se penchant vers elle. « Non…mais ça me fait toujours cet effet-là », mentit-elle en essuyant discrètement une larme.

« HUIT ! »

Les yeux lagon du charpentier observaient les hommes surélevés à travers l'espace découpé dans la planche de bois. Ils brillaient avec rage, et la jeune fille eut l'impression de l'avoir trahi. C'est du moins ce qu'il devait penser…Ses hurlements s'intensifiaient, mais il ne pleurait pas. Incapable d'en faire de même, Diane fit brusquement volte-face et descendit rapidement de la passerelle pour aller se réfugier dans la petite chambre des officiers, où elle laissa librement couler ses larmes dans le premier hamac qu'elle trouva.

« Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? » fit une voix derrière elle. Elle n'osa se redresser, certaine d'être dans un état lamentable. « Lieutenant ? » Une main maladroite se posa sur son épaule, et elle se leva finalement. Hollom la regardait avec une expression de désolation. « Je suis désolé », bafouilla-t-il. « Tout cela est de ma faute… »

« De votre faute ? »

« Et bien, oui…c'est vrai que tous les accidents proviennent toujours lorsque je suis de garde, alors je comprends que les hommes ressentent un sentiment de...de mépris à mon égard… »

« De _mépris_ ? », répéta Diane, stupéfaite. « Vous vous moquez de moi…? Ces hommes n'ont pas à vous manquer de respect, Hollom ! Ils n'ont pas à se conduire comme cela avec vous et encore moi à réussir à vous faire croire toutes ces idioties de malédictions et autres sottises ! Alors maintenant, ressaisissez-vous et ne les laissez plus vous insulter ou je vous jure que vous aurez affaire à moi. » L'aspirant la regardait avec des yeux ronds, visiblement perplexe face au comportement de l'adolescente qui l'engueulait presque tout en l'encourageant.

« Bien, lieutenant », dit-il avec une voix légèrement plus assurée. L'autre secoua la tête comme pour conclure la discussion puis attendit que le brun soit sorti pour attraper son miroir dans son sac et vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas les yeux trop rouges. Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit du bruit dans la cale.

« Amenez-le par ici », ordonna une voix familière. Diane descendit l'échelle après quelques minutes, se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie. En la voyant, le médecin se tourna vers les deux hommes qui se tenaient debout et dit « Vous pouvez retourner à votre travail, je vais m'occuper de lui ». Les deux marins sortirent en saluant la jeune femme à l'entrée de la pièce. Celle-ci n'osa parler, se sentant intimidée par le regard pénétrant que lui lança le chirurgien tout en sortant un tas de compresses de son armoire. Elle baissa les yeux vers l'homme semi-inconscient qui était allongé sur le ventre sur la table, le dos en sang. Elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux.

« Diane...puisque vous êtes là, pouvez-vous m'aider ? » demanda Maturin en lui faisant signe de venir. L'adolescente obéit, puis murmura, alors qu'il lui tendait un rouleau de bandelettes à dérouler : « Je trouve ça inhumain. »

Il y eut un bref silence, puis le docteur répliqua : « Moi aussi. Mais je me plie aux ordres de votre père. Je n'approuve pas ce genre de…sanction, mais je ne peux rien dire. »

« Vous avez beaucoup d'influence sur de mon père...je sais qu'il vous estime énormément. Vous pouvez intervenir auprès de lui pour que ce genre de choses n'arrive plus… » le supplia la jeune fille du bout des lèvres.

« Je lui parlerai tout à l'heure », dit-il après un moment. « Venez. Vous allez m'aider à appliquer ces compresses sur ces blessures. Tamponnez doucement et surtout ne frottez pas. »

La fille du capitaine fit ce qui lui était demandé, frissonnant en touchant les immenses balafres ensanglantées. Sous le coup de la douleur, le jeune homme se remit à gémir. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va brûler au début mais vous ne sentirez plus rien au bout de quelques secondes », le rassura le médecin. Nagel gardait les yeux fermés, la mâchoire contractée, et Diane espéra qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnue.

« Bien », fit Maturin en jetant certaines compresses dans un sachet. « Il va falloir attendre que le produit sèche, ce qui devrait prendre 10 minutes, puis je vous mettrai des bandages. »

« Merci », fit le marin d'une voix étouffée.

« Je...je vais aller voir votre père », dit le médecin à Diane, bien qu'hésitant. « Seulement j'ai peur de le mettre en colère. Je sais qu'il est très pointilleux en ce qui concerne la hiérarchie et généralement, il ne supporte pas que je critique sa façon de diriger ce vaisseau. » Les coins de sa bouche avaient frémi à la fin de sa phrase, comme s'il réprimait un sourire.

« Oui, il ne supporte pas qu'on le contredise », ajouta la jeune fille en regardant le sol.

« C'est ce qui fait son charme », plaisanta le médecin, en souriant à la jeune fille. Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire malgré elle. « Vous surveillez notre blessé quelques minutes ? Je ne serai pas long. »

Horrifiée durant une demi-seconde, Diane hocha quand même la tête, et le chirurgien sortit. Elle attrapa l'unique chaise du cabinet et s'assit dessus à l'envers, posant sa tête sur ses bras et observant le visage du jeune homme qui semblait à nouveau dormir. Pourtant, ses paupières se levèrent et il la fixa durant un bon moment, ce qui fit battre le cœur de l'adolescente à une allure folle. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il fut plus rapide.

« Je vous dois des excuses, lieutenant », fit-il d'une voix faible. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'insolence ou d'arrogance dans son expression, et la jeune fille trouva que cela enlevait une grande partie de son charme – elle se mit mentalement une baffe en se rendant compte.

« C'est à l'officier Hollom que vous en deviez...pas à moi », fit-elle en secouant la tête. Un silence s'installa.

« Nagel… » fit-elle après un moment. « Je n'étais pas au courant pour le fouet. Et si je l'avais su - »

« Vous auriez demandé à votre supérieur une « sanction plus importante » « , la coupa-t-il. Il l'avait interrompu, ce qui signifiait qu'il redevenait comme avant. La jeune femme fut incapable de décider si cela l'agaçait ou la rassurait. Elle se contenta de secouer la tête en souriant avec autodérision.

« A l'avenir vous saurez à quoi vous en tenir. Vous saignez encore », remarqua-t-elle, sourcils froncés. Elle se leva et attrapa une nouvelle compresse, avec laquelle elle se mit à tamponner doucement sur une plaie dont le sang s'échappait. Le jeune homme croisa ses bras sous sa tête, mais de là où elle était Diane ne voyait que son épaisse crinière brune. « J'ai déjà été fouettée. Je sais ce que cela fait. Je sais que vous devez vous sentir humilié. »

Le charpentier tourna sa tête sur le côté, de sorte qu'elle put voir une partie de son visage. « Oui…mais je vous avoue que la douleur ressentie va me hanter pendant encore pas mal de temps, » ironisa-t-il.

« Je sais », fit-elle à voix basse avant de s'accroupir, afin de le voir dans les yeux. « Mais au moins vous avez gagné quelques heures de repos », plaisanta-t-elle en souriant gentiment. Le jeune homme sembla hésiter puis lui rendit son sourire. « Je vous promets de ne plus manquer de saluer l'officier Hollom…lieutenant. »

Le sourire de Diane se fana peu à peu, et elle se sentit soudainement incapable de détacher son regard de celui de l'apprenti charpentier. Celui-ci ne souriait plus non plus, et plusieurs secondes passèrent. Les deux jeunes gens restèrent fixés ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de pas se fassent entendre.

La fille d'Aubrey se releva brusquement, puis se retourna pour se retrouver face au médecin qui venait d'entrer. « Je...une blessure saignait encore… » expliqua-t-elle en montrant inutilement la compresse qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main. « Mais je n'ai pas rajouté de produit… »

« Bon, dans ce cas je vais pouvoir mettre les bandages, » acquiesça le chirurgien. « Je vous remercie, Diane. »

Il s'approcha de Nagel et lui demanda s'il pouvait s'asseoir, ce que celui-ci fit avec douleur. Puis, voyant que la blonde restait là, il lui dit : « Votre père est une vraie tête de mule. Mais évitez de lui répéter ça. »

« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas », le rassura-t-elle, ses yeux fixés sur la fine poitrine du jeune marin. C'était la première fois que Diane ressentait une telle sensation en voyant un homme nu. Pourtant, la plupart des marins se trimbalaient sur le navire avec pour tout vêtement un pantalon, mais jamais elle n'avait trouvé cela….beau. Mais le corps de Nagel semblait à peine sorti de l'adolescence : il était fin, sans muscles et très pâle, et ses tétons rosés donnaient l'impression de deux îles flottant sur un désert de sable.

La jeune fille croisa le regard du marin, qui avait récupéré son petit sourire moqueur, et elle se sentit rougir. « Que cela vous serve de leçons, Nagel », dit-elle d'une voix froide avant de sortir précipitamment, le cœur battant, consciente de n'avoir convaincu personne avec cette dernière phrase supposée sèche.

Là ce n'est pas un fantasme sur ce genre de corps, juste celui de Nagel…Pour ma part, je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de plus sexy qu'un homme, un vrai, avec un torse bien large qui fait deux fois le mien (c'est pas gagné) mais surtout pas de muscles saillants….et des poils par contre...miam miam….bah ça va encore. ;) (cela dit, même la pitite poitrine glabre du docteur m'a...émue, même si ça ne vaut pas Aubrey torse nu!) lol Et oui Didy j'ai repiqué cette expression pour le corps de Dom ds ta fic désolée j'aimais bien!


	2. Où l'héroïne se découvre ds les 2 sens

En relisant le premier chapitre, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais fait beaucoup de fautes…bon bah à ce moments-là je n'avais vu le film qu'une fois, hein! Cela dit je me suis rattrapée depuis… j'ai acheté…le dvd…bonus, gyahaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!! Cela fait une semaine que je me couche à quatre heures du matin…et je regrette d'avoir centré cette fic sur Nagel…bon on va dire que c'est un ptit fantasme sur les autres aussi, hein?) :) (pourquoi…mais pourquoi Calamy est-il mort…et pire que tout, pourquoi ont-ils mis une voix de gosse de huit ans à Blackeney dans la version française?!)

Ha vi, ds les fics anglaises certaines personnes râlent en disant qu'il y a trop d'histoires avec une fille à bord d'un navire…Alors si qqn a une autre idée, à part les slash (que j'adore entendons-nous) qu'il le dise! Personne? Bon alors je continue… ;) (pis avouons-le, c'est justement l'un de nos fantasmes de nous retrouver seule sur un grand bateau avec 200 hommes…)

Note au benêt: j'ai trouvé le substitut à l'affreux « midshipman »: aspirant!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (oui j'ai enfin eu la bonne idée de regarder la version française)

****

Petit fantasme sur Nagel ( et accessoirement le docteur…et Calamy…et le capitaine et Pullings et - bon j'arrête) -

Calamy soupira et s'accouda au bord, laissant ses yeux dériver sur l'immense étendue d'eau sombre. Il devait être quatre heures du matin et il était de garde, cette nuit, ce qui l'ennuyait au plus haut point. Depuis que le vent les avait lâchés et que la canicule s'était installée, les matelots et leurs supérieurs passaient leurs journées à errer sur le pont et dans les cales du navire comme des zombies. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs eut cent fois préféré rester allongé dans son hamac plutôt que sur ce pont désert.

« Qui va là? » cria-t-il brusquement, entendant des bruits de pas.

« Ce n'est que moi », fit Diane Aubrey en arrivant près de lui. «Je n'arrive pas à dormir, c'est une vraie fournaise en bas …»

« Le capitaine a dit que la température était normale étant donné notre position. Par contre, il a avoué que l'absence de vent l'inquiétait. »

Les deux adolescents restèrent silencieux un moment, observant les remous quasi inexistants de l'eau. « Peter… » commença la jeune fille au bout d'un moment. « Avez-vous entendu parler de cette histoire de « Jonas »? »

L'aspirant (il est déjà lieutenant?) hocha la tête. « La plupart des marins savent se faire discrets mais je les ai surpris plus d'une fois en train d'en discuter. » Il lâcha un petit rire. « Killick a même tenté de me rallier à sa cause. Il est très convaincant qu il s'y met. »

« Je vous en prie », grogna Diane en se retournant, posant ses coudes sur le bord. « Ce pauvre Hollom n'a pas besoin de ça… »

« Ce « pauvre » Hollom? Il a quand même mérité ce qu'il lui arrive; après tout, c'est de sa faute si Warley est mort, et ça ce n'est pas une superstition! »

« Peter, il a _paniqué_…ça peut arriver à tout le monde et - »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours en train de le défendre?! »

L'adolescente le fixa, bouche entrouverte. « Et vous, pourquoi le détestez-vous à ce point? »

« Il est la honte de la marine », grommela-t-il.

« Et c'est une raison pour vous moquer de lui, » conclut Diane d'une voix froide.

« Je n'ai ni votre patience, ni votre compassion pour les canards boiteux. » Calamy contracta sa mâchoire et s'écarta brusquement du bord. Visiblement, il estimait impossible d'éprouver la moindre sympathie pour un homme qui à trente passés avait moins d'autorité qu'un gamin de douze ans.

La fille du capitaine fronça les sourcils et tourna elle aussi le dos à son camarade. « Vous avez vu ce qu'ils ont fait à Nagel à cause de lui? » entendit-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Oui », répondit-elle inutilement tandis qu'un frisson la traversait malgré les chaudes températures nocturnes. « Mais Nagel n'avait pas à se comporter comme ça ». En disant ses mots, une pointe de culpabilité la traversa. De quel droit pouvait-elle juger l'aide charpentier? Elle aussi avait parfois du mal à respecter la hiérarchie et dépassait les bornes, comme c'était certainement le cas pour n'importe quel des aspirants un jour ou l'autre. Seulement, eux n'étaient pas humiliés en public.

Certes, Diane avait détesté qu'il critique ainsi Hollom et qu'il lui manque de respect, mais c'était avant de le voir crier sous les coups de fouet.

« Lorsque les hommes se permettent d'agir ainsi envers un officier, c'est tout simplement parce qu'ils veulent tester son autorité, » déclara le jeune homme sans agressivité.

La jeune fille, par contre, sentit la sienne grimper en flèche sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. « Oui, et bien sûr vous seul êtes capable de garder ces bêtes sauvages sous votre contrôle…? Vous êtes tellement impressionnant, mon cher _capitaine_… » se moqua-t-elle, ce qui fit enrager Calamy. Il aimait se considérer comme le plus sage et le plus mature des aspirants - ce qu'il était probablement aux yeux de tous - mais cette fille avait le don de l'énerver quand elle s'y mettait.

« Et vous vous êtes ridicule », se contenta-t-il de répliquer en haussant les sourcils comme s'il jugeait ce genre de moqueries indignes de son niveau. Pourtant, Diane ne répondit pas. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit qu'elle était pliée en deux, les traits convulsés sous l'effet de la douleur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous espérez, que je vais avoir pitié de vous? » lança-t-il avec ironie, décidé à ne pas tomber dans son petit jeu.

« Je ne vous demande rien » grogna-t-elle en se levant difficilement et en passant à côté de lui, toujours pliée.

« C'est ça, bonne nuit », lança-t-il avec irritation. Au bout d'une heure, il se résolut à réveiller Boyle, lequel devait prendre son tour de garde. Alors qu'il s'apprêta à descendre les escaliers, il eut la surprise de voir apparaître la tête blonde de Blackeney. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? »

« J'ai échangé mon tour de garde avec Boyle, ça faisait une demi-heure au moins que j'étais réveillé. Il fait trop chaud… » expliqua le jeune garçon avec un soupir. Calamy hocha la tête et le laissa passer. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à mi-chemin de la cale, il entendit un « Psst!! Peter! »

Le jeune homme se retourna et fit signe à Blackeney de faire moins de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller les marins - ou du moins ceux qui parvenaient à dormir. « Quoi? » chuchota-t-il une fois qu'il fut retourné près de l'échelle.

« Je viens de trouver miss Aubrey dans un coin, elle ne sait plus se lever et je crois que…qu'elle est blessé. »

Lorsque Calamy vit la tête du jeune blondinet, il comprit que celui-ci ne mentait pas. « Vous êtes sûr que…bon attendez. » Il grimpa rapidement sur le pont. En effet, Diane était assise dans un coin, les larmes aux yeux. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs vit du sang sur ses mains. « William, allez vite chercher le docteur. Et ne faites surtout pas de bruit! » Le manchot parti aussi vite.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » demanda Peter à la jeune fille. « Je ne sais pas…mais j'ai mal » gémit celle-ci en se cramponnant le ventre.

« Est-ce que c'est parce que…je me suis disputé avec vous? » demanda Calamy avec incertitude au bout de quelques minutes.

Elle leva ses yeux mouillés vers lui. « Bien sûr que non », murmura-t-elle, avant de fermer à nouveau les paupières sous le coup de la douleur. Des pas se firent entendre derrière eux.

« Que se passe-t-il? » demanda Maturin en s'agenouillant, tandis que l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs se levait.

« Je ne sais pas, monsieur, on l'a trouvée comme ça », expliqua-t-il.

« Diane, il faudrait que je vous examine. Savez-vous marcher? » fit le chirurgien en se penchant vers elle.

« Je vais essayer… » La fille du capitaine voulut se lever, mais retomba aussitôt.

« Calamy, aidez moi, s'il vous plait ». Le docteur et l'aspirant passèrent chacun un bras sous les épaules de l'adolescente. Ensuite, Maturin glissa en bas de l'échelle et l'aida à descendre. Ils se dirigèrent vers sa chambre dans le plus grand silence, l'infirmerie n'étant pas une pièce à part entière.

« Déposez-là ici », fit Maturin en indiquant son hamac. « Vous pouvez sortir, je vous remercie », dit-il aux deux autres une fois qu'il eut attrapé sa trousse.

« Vous êtes sûr, monsieur? Et si c'est grave? » s'alarma Blackeney.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien. »

La porte se referma, et le docteur augmenta la lumière de sa lanterne. Il trifouilla quelques minutes dans ses affaires puis se retourna.

« Très bien, Diane, dites-moi exactement où vous souffrez? »

« Au ventre…j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un est en train de tirer des coups de canon à l'intérieur. Mais… » Elle secoua la tête; de nouvelles larmes venant inonder ses joues. Maturin posa ses mains sur son ventre, mais elle l'attrapa au poignet. « C'est trop tard, de toute façon…j'ai une hémorragie interne. »

Durant une demi-seconde, le chirurgien paniqua, puis il se demanda comment diable cela pouvait bien être possible. « Pourquoi pensez-vous cela », demanda-t-il alors qu'un doute lui traversait l'esprit.

L'adolescente écarta légèrement ses jambes et le médecin vit qu'un grande tâche de sang s'était formée entre celles-ci. « Ah. » Ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire. Les coins de sa bouche tressaillir et il fit semblant de tousser pour camoufler son rire - mal, apparemment.

« Vous trouvez ça drôle? » Diane le fixait avec incrédulité; elle semblait blessée par le fait qu'il puisse se moquer d'elle.

« Non, non bien sûr. Mais je vous rassure, ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air. »

« Vous aviez dit à Blackeney qu'il n'avait qu'un bras cassé et deux jours après vous le lui coupiez… » Cette fois-ci, tout trace d'amusement disparut du visage du docteur lorsqu'il vit l'expression sombre de la fille de son vieil ami. Il soupira.

« Diane, est-ce que vous avez déjà eu vos règles? »

Celle-ci le regarda avec une expression qui signifiait clairement qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

« Je veux dire, avez-vous déjà eu du sang à cet endroit-là…? »

Elle esquissa un sourire sans joie. « Bien sûr, ça m'arrive tous les jours, » ironisa-t-elle.

Maturin fronça les sourcils puis se redressa, faisant quelques pas dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai alors? » Le docteur se retourna pour voir qu'elle le fixait avec des yeux interrogatifs. Il remarqua que même assise dans son hamac, elle semblait pliée en deux. « Pour commencer allongez-vous », lui ordonna-t-il en relevant vers elle, ce qu'elle fit en grimaçant.

« Diane, ces symptômes sont tout à fait normaux, » expliqua-t-il tout en lui palpant le ventre. « Les douleurs sont passagères et le sang ne coule pas indéfiniment. En revanche, vous devrez faire face à ce phénomène environ quatre jours tous les mois; alors il serait préférable que vous portiez des lingues durant ces périodes. »

Maturin avait dit tout cela d'une traite, à la manière dont il aurait donné des conseils à un patient, mais lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit que l'adolescente semblait pétrifiée et que ses yeux étaient sur le point de lui sortir de la tête. « Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai ça? »

« Parce que vous devenez une femme, mon cher enfant », répondit le biologiste avec une certaine affection. Puis, voyant qu'elle paraissait toujours perplexe, il ajouta: « Je vous prêterai l'un de mes livres sur ce sujet. »

« Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je retourne avec les autres », dit-elle tandis qu'il rangeait le matériel qu'il avait inutilement sorti.

« Vous êtes capable de vous lever? »

« Oui, je dois juste - wouaïe! »

Elle avait presque basculé en voulant sortir du hamac et le chirurgien l'avait rattrapé de justesse. « Non, il vaut mieux que vous restiez ici en attendant. J'avais l'intention de terminer quelques dessins de toute façon. Et puis le jour ne va plus tarder.»

« Mais je vais salir votre hamac… »

« Attendez. » Il se leva, fouilla dans une armoire et en sortit un tissu vert qu'il tendit à la jeune fille. « Tenez », fut-il avec une certaine gêne, « Mettez-le…enfin, vous devriez y arriver seule. C'est tout ce que je peux vous avoir pour le moment, désolé. Gardez-le, mais n'oubliez pas de le laver de temps en temps pour ne pas que ça déborde. »

Le médecin s'assit à son bureau, tournant le dos à l'adolescente, tandis que celle-ci glissait rapidement le linge dans son pantalon, non sans un certain embarras. Il commença à ressortir des schémas et à trier des papiers et travailla pendant une bonne demi-heure. Au bout d'un moment, une idée lui traversa la tête. « Diane, vous dormez déjà? »

« Non. J'attends que la douleur se calme. »

Maturin décala sa chaise pour mieux la voir. « Vous n'avez jamais eu de…relations avec un homme, n'est-ce pas? »

« De…? Ou vous voulez dire…oh non, non », répondit-elle avec une certaine gêne. Le médecin se sentit intérieurement soulagé de ne devoir également entrer dans les détails de cette partie du problème.

« Bien. Cependant; j'aimerais que vous sachiez qu'à présent, il est tout à fait probable que vous tombiez enceinte si vous avez des relations de ce genre. Par conséquent, si jamais un homme du navire ou un autre abuse de la situation, venez immédiatement me prévenir. »

Il avait parlé avec un tel sérieux que la jeune fille ne réussit qu'à hocher la tête, brusquement assaillie par un sentiment de frayeur, puis se recoucha. Bientôt, la douleur se fit moindre et elle sombra dans le sommeil.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsque Diane s'éveilla, elle sentit tout de suite qu'elle avait manqué l'appel. Elle était seule dans la chambre de Maturin et en profita pour se toiletter en vitesse en utilisant le baquet d'eau posé sur la table. Apparemment, ses douleurs s'étaient estompées pendant la nuit car elle pouvait à nouveau marcher normalement.

A côté de l'eau, elle vit un pantalon qu'elle reconnut comme l'un des siens. Baissant les yeux vers son entrejambes, elle bénit le docteur d'avoir pris l'initiative de lui apporter ses autres vêtements. De plus, ce pantalon-là étant noir, le sang se verrait certainement moins. Elle ôta rapidement le sien, mais au moment où elle enfilait l'autre, des coups retentirent sur la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit avant même que la jeune fille puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Diane, pétrifiée, se retrouva face à un Nagel particulièrement surpris. Elle remonta rapidement son pantalon avec le plus de pudeur possible, ce qui n'était de toute façon plus utile. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais l'aide charpentier s'excusait déjà: « J'étais venu voir le docteur pour qu'il change mes bandages, mais je suppose qu'il est sur le pont. »

Il referma la porte, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, et une idée affreuse traversa l'adolescente. Le brun venait de la trouver dans la chambre de Maturin au petit matin, et presque nue en plus….qu'allait-t-il en conclure!! Manquant presque de tomber, elle agrippa son pantalon non encore ficelé et ouvrit brusquement la porte, partant à la poursuite du jeune homme.

Elle vit un torse recouvert de bandages se diriger l'échelle et elle voulut accélérer pour le rattraper. « Nagel! » se résolût-elle à crier, mais son pied se prit dans la marche de la porte, et elle s'étala de tout son long. Ce qui lui sembla une éternité passa avant qu'elle ne réussisse enfin à se relever et à remonter son pantalon. Elle attacha rapidement les ficelles, faisant l'erreur de relever la tête.

Tous les marins qui se trouvaient dans cette partie de la cale, c'est à dire une bonne vingtaine au moins, fixaient avec des yeux ronds la jeune fille qui venait de sortit de la chambre du docteur à moitié dénudée. « Allez, au boulot! » s'énerva-t-elle avant de grimper rapidement l'échelle pour respirer de l'air frais et dissiper sa honte.

La fille du capitaine vit Nagel discuter avec Maturin, mais décida qu'après sa chute et le nombre de témoins de celle-ci, cela ne servirait plus rien d'ordonner au jeune charpentier de garder sa langue. Elle soupira avec désespoir.

« Vous allez bien, Miss? »

Diane se retourna vers l'homme qui venait de lui parler d'un ton aussi maternel. Une véritable infirmière, ce gars-là.

« Vous êtes toute rouge », continua Pullings.

« Oui je…j'ai fait quelques pompes pour me dérouiller, j'avais mal au bras », inventa-t-elle, consciente de la nullité de sa réponse. Comme si elle savait faire des pompes!

« Je vois », fit le lieutenant avec une expression qui signifiait qu'il n'y croyait pas du tout. « Vous avez raison de faire du sport, ça entretient… » Un sourire malicieux se faufila jusqu'à ses lèvres et il se retourna avant que Diane puisse le voir, mais c'était déjà fait.

« Oh super… », grommela la jeune fille. Elle s'accouda au bord, désespérée, et se demanda mentalement quel était le pire: que les marins s'imaginent qu'elle passait ses nuits chez le docteur ou bien que les officiers pensent qu'elle se touchait au lieu de faire son travail.

--------------------------------


	3. Rumeur et rancoeur

****

Je ne sais pas le prénom de Hollom…A ce qu'il paraît c'est « Wallace »…

****

Chapitre trois: rumeurs et rancoeur.

Pour un équipage exclusivement masculin, la rapidité avec laquelle les rumeurs se propageaient était extraordinaire - bien sûr, il fallait tenir compte du fait qu'ils étaient plus de cent hommes sur cent mètres carrés à peine. Toujours est-il que le lendemain de l'incident qui avait causé la honte de sa vie à Diane, les doigts qui étaient jadis sans cesse pointés sur Hollom avait changé de cible.

Bien sûr, les marins restaient discrets et pour rien au monde ils n'auraient osé aborder ce sujet devant elle, mais la jeune fille voyait bien que leurs regards avaient changé. Certains étaient moqueurs, d'autres peinés, voire carrément vicieux ou même méprisants. Au fil des jours, l'histoire avait pris de l'ampleur, et bientôt tous redemandèrent à Nagel comment il avait surpris le docteur et la fille du capitaine dans une position plus que compromettante. Encore une semaine et la rumeur se transformait en partouse générale à l'infirmerie!

Apparemment, les officiers n'avaient rien remarqué et Diane remerciait le ciel pour cela. Pourtant, elle s'était presque pétrifiée sur place lorsque Killick, en servant la soupe, avait glissé à l'oreille de Maturin, la désignant, « Trop jeune, ça ne donnera rien de bon. »

Le médecin avait haussé les sourcils, intrigué, mais Aubrey était lancé dans un discours patriotique et tous l'écoutaient en l'acclamant, ce qui fait qu'il n'avait pu demander à Killick ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

Ce soir-là, Diane n'était pas invitée à la table du capitaine, et elle en était heureuse. Autour d'elle, les aspirants rédigeaient leurs lettres avec application ou s'amusaient avec des fusils sous l'œil irrité de Calamy, tandis qu'elle-même dessinait des monstres marins. Son père était sa seule famille, avec Sophie, mais elle n'avait rien de spécial à raconter à celle-ci - aussi la correspondance n'était pas un domaine qu'elle connaissait.

Au bout d'un moment, Hollom entra avec fracas dans la pièce, complètement chamboulé. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda Blackeney avec inquiétude. Calamy lui dit de laisser ce comédien tranquille mais le blondinet lui ordonna de la fermer.

Maturin apparut et vint examiner Hollom, puis sortit de la chambre. Diane l'entendit dire à Aubrey que l'aspirant adulte se croyait maudit. Lorsque son père rétorqua implicitement qu'il prêtait foi lui aussi à cette malédiction, la jeune fille plaqua sa main devant sa bouche. Son père n'était pas un homme stupide, comment pouvait-il croire ça?!

Durant la nuit, elle ne put dormir. Elle observait discrètement Hollom, dont les deux mains jointes en une prière dépassaient de son hamac. Elle ressentit une brusque bouffée d'affection envers lui, surtout à présent qu'elle comprenait ce que cela signifiait d'être au centre des conversations et de se sentir épié. Et elle n'était pas accusée d'être maudite…

Lorsque le jeune homme se leva, chancelant, pour aller prendre son tour de garde, Diane attendit que Jemmy soit revenu et se soit endormi pour se lever à son tour. En arrivant sur le pont, elle trouva Hollom dans l'état qu'elle avait craint. Il était assis sur une barrique, les deux mains sur le front, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles.

« Wallace? »

Celui-ci sursauta et leva ses grands yeux humides vers elle. Diane se mit à genoux, la gorge brusquement nouée. Voir pleurer un homme était toujours un spectacle difficile. « Ne faites pas attention à eux », commença-t-elle maladroitement au bout d'un petit temps.

« Que voulez-vous dire, miss? » répondit-il en feignant un sourire.

« Hollom. » La voix de l'adolescente était froide et réprobatrice. « Je sais ce que vous vivez alors n'essaie pas de jouer au dur devant moi. Je sais que…que vous êtes l'un des rares sur ce bateau à avoir un tant soit peu de sensibilité. » Avant de lui laisser une chance de répondre, elle ajouta. « Et c'est une grande qualité. C'est ce qui fait…que je vous apprécie énormément. »

La jeune fille décida qu'après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Le brun la regarda, bouche entrouverte, avant de se frotter vigoureusement le visage. « Vous êtes comme votre père », dit-il. « Vous prétendez donner des conseils, mais en réalité vous ne faites que m'enfoncer un peu plus le poignard dans le ventre. »

« Ne me comparez pas à lui », fit-elle d'un air sombre. « J'ai en cœur ce qu'il a en autorité. »

« Dans ce cas je possède en malchance ce que vous avez en cœur… »

« Ne faites pas l'imbécile. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que cette histoire de Jonas est ridicule… » Diane parlait à présent d'une voix calme et peu assurée, consciente qu'un homme ayant le double de son âge puisse se sentir insulter de se voir ainsi critiquer par une gamine.

Hollom ne répondit rien, fermant les yeux et secouant la tête. La jeune fille inspecta rapidement le sol, qu'elle jugea convenable, et s'assit également.

« Même si cette histoire est fausse », murmura-t-il après un moment, « les marins en sont persuadés. Et je commence à me demander s'ils n'ont pas raison… »

Diane resta silencieuse, secouant légèrement sa chemise. Elle détestait la chaleur, et cette région du pôle était un véritable calvaire pour elle. « Cela passera avec le temps. »

« Je l'espère. »

Un silence lourd s'installa entre les jeunes gens, à peine interrompu par les clapotis de l'eau qui se cognait à la coque.

« Bon, je vais essayer d'aller dormir », fit l'adolescente en se levant. « Prions pour que nous ayons du vent demain. »

Hollom leva les yeux vers elle et hocha la tête. Diane ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait un très joli sourire, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. En effet, lorsqu'il souriait, cela élargissait son visage et atténuait son menton fuyant. (_Ndla: regardez « hbs first look » sur le dvd bonus, Lee Ingleby est cra-quant!!)_

Elle redescendit rapidement l'échelle afin d'aller changer de linge. Le sang ne coulait déjà presque plus mais elle préférait être rassurée. En arrivant devant les toilettes, qui n'étaient en réalité qu'une pièce constituée d'un trou entouré de murs de bois, elle vit un matelot appuyé contre la cloison, qu'elle reconnut sans peine. Il fit le salut officiel, et elle hocha la tête avec raideur.

« Occupé », expliqua-t-il.

« Je vois. »

Un ange passa. -

« Pensez-vous que nous aurons du vent, demain…_lieutenant_? »

« Je l'ignore, Nagel », répondit-elle en feignant l'indifférence, mais en réalité elle sentait les coins de sa bouche tressaillir en voyant le petit sourire malicieux du jeune charpentier apparaître sur son visage fin. Elle ne s'en sentait plus offensée, à force; c'était presque…un détail physique du personnage.

« Vous perdez vos bandages », remarqua-t-elle en désignant son torse.

Il baissa la tête et entreprit de les rattacher, sans se laisser démonter: « Je voulais simplement vous rendre la pareille, lieutenant ».

Diane sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'il l'avait surprise quasi en petite culotte. Elle le fusilla du regard, essayant de reprendre contenance, puis elle secoua la tête. « Rha, laissez-moi faire », ordonna-t-elle finalement en attrapant les bandages, étant donné que lui-même semblait s'emmêler.

« Tournez-vous ». Elle les resserra avec douceur, effrayée à l'idée de le blesser, même si les plaies avaient déjà cicatrisé.

« Vous êtes trop bon, lieutenant. L'officier Hollom doit être heureux de l'attention que vous lui portez. »

Diane s'arrêta un instant, fronçant les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? » Il y avait une nuance de menace dans sa voix. L'homme aux longs cheveux bruns ne répondit rien.

Diane l'attrapa par les épaules et le retourna de force. « Écoutez, je sais que vous n'êtes pas à l'origine de toute cette histoire stupide, mais vous avez tout fait pour la relayer. Et cela commence à bien faire. Vous n'avez aucun droit de persécuter cet homme, Nagel, et le harcèlement est lui aussi puni selon les lois de la mer. » Elle jeta un bref regard aux bandes qui traversaient sa poitrine, et soupira.

« Vous le défendez - »

« Bien sûr que je le défends! » Diane se sentit prise d'un désespoir furieux. Elle était la seule à tenir avec Hollom, s'opposant ainsi à la majorité des marins, mais également aux autres officiers, tels que Calamy, et même le capitaine! Pourtant, cela ne faisait qu'accroître la sympathie qu'elle avait pour le soi-disant Jonas, car en tant que femme, elle éprouvait facilement de la compassion.

« Je trouve cela trop facile de s'attaquer à quelqu'un uniquement parce que deux cents d'autres imbéciles le font aussi. »

Nagel resta silencieux, et pour une fois son expression n'était ni malicieuse ni ironique, ni même furieuse, comme il aurait du l'être. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qui poussait la jeune fille à agir ainsi.

Ils se fixèrent un instant, puis Diane fléchit sous le regard de l'autre. « Je…je n'ai pas fini de tout attacher. » Il se tourna à nouveau et elle serra les dernières bandes.

« Dites-moi, lieutenant, est-ce vous le défendez par pitié ou par amour? »

La fille du capitaine leva les yeux vers la masse de cheveux châtain du jeune homme. « J'ai terminé », annonça-t-elle en faisant un nœud. Tandis que le matelot se tournait vers elle, elle ouvrit la bouche, celle-ci s'étirant en un sourire malicieux, et elle dit: « Pourquoi cette question? Seriez-vous jaloux, Nagel? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle se retourna et partit vers le dortoir, décidant de revenir plus tard. Elle se félicita mentalement. Pour une fois, c'était elle qui avait mouché cette insupportable petit arrogant!

----------------------------------------


	4. On se jette à l'eau!

C'est une fiction, hein…Les personnages sentent bon et ils n'ont pas mauvaise haleine (malgré les conditions de vie) -

PS : bon je vous rassure entre Calamy et Diane ça ne sera jamais le grand amour (de toutes façon une certaine autre héroïne assez agressive la tuerait pour ça) ) Seulement, mes rapports avec les gars de mon âge n'ont jamais été au beau fixe, et puis ils (C et D) se considèrent mutuellement comme des gamins et imbéciles, alors….

****

Chapitre quatre : on se jette à l'eau !

Le lendemain, il sembla aux hommes que la chaleur du soleil avait augmenté d'encore quelques centaines de degrés. Le seul point positif, pour la jeune fille, c'était que la plupart des marins, même les aspirants, se promenaient torse nu ou avec de larges chemises déboutonnées, chose qui ne l'avait jamais troublée à ce point auparavant.

De nombreux conflits et querelles éclataient entre les hommes, ce qui commençaient à inquiéter Aubrey. Diane l'entendait se disputer de plus en plus souvent avec le docteur, ce qui était normalement assez rare.

Ce soir-là, le dîner fut court et peu animé. Au moment où tout le monde se levait, le capitaine ordonna à sa fille de rester - cela faisait plusieurs jours que Maturin avait renoncé à subir sa mauvaise humeur lors de leurs séances musicales.

Diane resta debout; observant son père tourner comme un lion en cage. « J'ai parlé à Stephen, cet après-midi. »

L'adolescente se sentit rougir. « J'espère que vous n'avez pas cru tous ces ragots, père », bafouilla-t-elle, oubliant mentalement le « monsieur » qu'elle était censée utiliser. « C'est vrai que j'ai dormi dans la chambre du docteur, mais je- »

« Ne m'interromps pas. »

La jeune fille baissa la tête, penaude.

« Stephen m'a déjà parlé de ça, et je sais à quel point les marins peuvent aimer ce genre de ragots. Ils s'estomperont bien vite, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Diane releva la tête, intérieurement soulagée. « Dans ce cas pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de rester, _monsieur_? »

Le capitaine hocha la tête, et lorsqu'il parla, ce fut avec une voix étrangement douce qu'il avait rarement utilisée auparavant. « Ce dont j'ai réellement parlé avec Stephen, c'est ce que tu as eu…tu sais. »

La fille aux cheveux châtain l'avait rarement vu aussi mal à l'aise.

« A présent que tu es officiellement une femme, je dois prendre en compte différentes propositions auxquelles je n'avais pas accordé d'importance auparavant. »

Aubrey se tourna vers la fenêtre, se redressant. La jeune fille remarqua alors que lorsque son père ne se tenait pas face à elle, imposant, elle ne le trouvait pas si grand que ça. Elle commençait même peu à peu à le rattraper…en tout cas, elle ne serait jamais aussi grande que Maturin, c'était certain. Cet homme était un géant.

« Bien entendu, nous ne pourrons régler cela qu'une fois à terre, mais je préfère tout de même te laisser le temps de te préparer. »

Diane sortit de sa rêverie. « Mais de quoi parlez-vous…monsieur? »

« De ton mariage, bien sûr », fit le capitaine d'une voix froide en se retournant vers elle, dans une attitude qui la mettait clairement au défi de s'insurger. A nouveau, la jeune fille se sentit toute petite.

« Vous…vous avez eu des propositions? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, même si ce n'est pas ce qu'elle avait réellement eu l'intention de demander.

« Quelques-unes. D'anciens marins qui seraient heureux d'avoir une femme qui y connaisse quelque chose à leur passion. »

Il y eut un silence.

« D'accord. »

Le capitaine releva la tête, surpris. « Et bien, je…je suis heureux que tu le prennes aussi facilement », dit-il après un moment.

« De toute façon, je suis tout le temps en mer, alors je ne les verrai pas souvent…enfin, mon mari je veux dire. »

Aubrey inspira profondément, contractant sa mâchoire, comme s'il s'était attendu à ça. « Diane, il a toujours été évident que lorsque tu serais véritablement devenue une femme, il te serait impossible de continuer à faire de tels voyages. Ce serait inconvenant. Et puis c'est un métier d'homme- »

« Père, je sais que j'ai bénéficié d'un grade de lieutenant spécial étant donné mon statut, mais j'ai quand même étudié autant que les autres et - »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'interrompre!! » s'exclama le capitaine. Il se ressaisit. « Justement, tes connaissances maritimes, en tant que femme, sont un avantage de poids. L'amiral Rickman n'a jamais cessé de me faire des compliments sur toi, et sa femme est morte depuis des années déjà ».

« Un avantage… », répéta la jeune fille à voix basse. « A la manière d'une pouliche que vous pourriez vendre plus cher parce que vous lui auriez appris à trotter sur place. »

Pourtant, le capitaine ne s'énerva pas, cette fois-ci. Il s'approcha de l'adolescente, et posa ses mains sur ses joues déjà humides, la forçant doucement à relever la tête. Il sembla ému de voir les larmes de sa fille.

« Que tu te maries ou non, Diane, il est hors de question que tu continues à voyager sur la mer. Et je ne veux pas que tu soies obligée de travailler comme une vulgaire servante pour gagner ta vie alors qu'un mari haut placé te permettra de couler des jours heureux. C'est une grande chance dont tu bénéficies, tu sais. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. »

« Et bien Tout le monde a de la chance, lui » murmura-t-elle avec rancœur.

Jack ôta ses mains, reprenant son attitude austère. « J'ai parlé avec Sophie, elle est d'accord avec moi, - »

« Je m'en fous de Sophie!! » explosa la jeune fille. « Ce n'est pas ma mère, et toi tu n'es même pas mon père! Tu es toujours en train de m'humilier… »

« Jeune fille, ne me parle pas sur ce ton… »

« …de me rabaisser et de me regarder comme si tu avais honte de moi. Et j'en ai marre!! Si tu veux faire ça, c'est juste pour te débarrasser de moi je le sais! On ne fait pas des enfants si c'est pour les traiter comme de la MERDE!!

« JE T'INTERDIS DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON!! JE SUIS ENCORE TON PÈRE ET JE DÉCIDE DE CE QU'IL Y A DE MEILLEUR POUR TOI- »

« DANS CE CAS POURQUOI VEUX-TU M'EMPECHER DE FAIRE CE QUE J'AIME? »

« ÉTANT DONNE QUE TU ES TROP JEUNE ET TROP IMMATURE POUR PRENDRE LES BONNES DÉCISIONS- »

« TU FAIS TOUJOURS TOUT POUR ME POURRIR LA VIE ET- »

« C EST PARCE QUE JE NE TE CONSIDÈRE PAS COMME MA FILLE - TU ME FAIS BIEN TROP HONTE POUR CA!!

Diane fut coupé net dans son élan. Elle regarda fixement son père, qui bouillonnait de rage. Sans soucier d'essuyer ses larmes, elle pivota et sortit brusquement de la pièce. Les marins qui avaient entendu les cris s'étaient rapprochés et elle les ignora, grimpant précipitamment l'échelle.

Une fois sur le pont, elle se laissa tomber dans un coin, ses cheveux couvrant son visage, et se mit à pleurer en silence.

Ce que le capitaine avait dit ne l'étonnait pas, dans le fond. Elle se comportait réellement comme une gamine. Crier et s'énerver ainsi, ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, elle avait toujours bénéficié d'une bonne éducation…Mais bon dieu, _c'était _une gamine! Diane n'avait que seize ans, elle avait toujours vu sa vie entière comme un gigantesque traversée en mer. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, dans le futur, c'était un grade de premier lieutenant, voire de capitaine si elle s'y prenait bien. Pas de mariage ni d'époux renommé…Elle avait espéré qu'il en serait toujours ainsi; elle, Stephen et son père sur un navire.

C'aurait été le bonheur total. Mais tout a une fin.

« Diane? »

Elle releva la tête, pour croiser le regard un peu ahuri de Hollom. « Décidément, on ne se parlera jamais que dans des moments de déprime, nous deux » plaisanta-t-elle, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

L'aspirant, qui était accroupi, s'assis à côté d'elle. La jeune fille avait l'impression de revivre la même scène que la veille, les rôles étant échangés. « Que se passe-t-il? » demanda-t-il après un moment.

« Mon père veut me marier », expliqua la jeune fille, même si cela n'était pas le plus grave pour elle. Elle aurait même accepté d'épouser un pingouin édenté si cela lui permettait de continuer ses études dans la marine et de faire d'autres voyages.

« Mais c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, » fit le jeune homme avec chaleur. « Le mariage est un synonyme de bonheur. »

« Peut-être. Mais je n'ai pas envie de quitter la marine. J'aime ce navire, et son équipage. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à tout abandonner. » Elle plongea ses yeux humides dans ceux de Hollom, qui parut troublé. Pour une fois, l'adolescente ne ressentait pas ce sentiment de pitié envers lui. Il lui semblait plutôt que c'était à lui d'avoir pitié d'elle.

« Prenez-moi dans vos bras…s'il vous plait » l'implora-t-elle à voix basse. Le jeune homme parut horrifié durant un instant, puis hésita, et tendit à demi un bras maladroit vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'y blottit, ayant simplement besoin de se sentir serrée contre quelqu'un, qui que ce fut.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, et Diane en profita pour se vider la tête. Elle se sentait si bien qu'elle aurait pu s'endormir. Hollom, lui, était légèrement mal à l'aise; il craignait que Blakeney, qui était de garde, vint de ce côté du pont et ne les surprenne.

La jeune fille finit cependant par s'écarter. « Merci », chuchota-t-elle. L'aspirant sourit avec gêne. « Ce n'était rien », dit-il.

Mue par une pulsion subite, Diane le regarda droit dans les yeux, et lui dit: « Wallace…j'ai envie de vous embrasser. » Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui! Et ce n'était pas de la pitié…Seulement, elle avait toujours été attirée par les lèvres du jeune homme, qui étaient vraiment d'une forme étrange.

Alors qu'elle allait s'excuser, certaine qu'il allait avoir une crise cardiaque dans la seconde, elle eut la surprise de voir son visage s'approcher du sien. La seconde d'après, sa bouche était contre la sienne. Diane n'eut pas le réflexe de fermer les yeux, et lorsque Hollom se recula, il cru qu'elle avait plaisanté.

« Je suis désolé », fit-il d'une voix morte, la terreur s'affichant sur son visage.

« Non…non », le rassura Diane, encore sous le choc. C'était la première fois qu'un homme l'embrassait. Et encore, seules leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées. Bien sûr, il y avait eu Remy, quand elle avait douze ans, mais c'était différent…

L'aspirant se permit un faible sourire. « C'est à moi de vous remercier, alors. »

La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire, incapable de répondre. S'il n' y avait que ça pour le rendre heureux et lui faire oublier cette histoire de Jonas…Elle se sentit fière d'elle. Surtout qu'elle-même se sentait trembler. « Il ne fallait pas vous sentir obligé… »

« Obligé? » Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns se redressa légèrement pour se mettre à genoux. « Diane », commença-t-il d'un ton sérieux. « Vous êtes la seule à avoir toujours été aimable avec moi. Une véritable bouée de sauvetage dans les moments difficiles… »

« Allons, Blakeney vous apprécie beaucoup lui aussi », le coupa-t-elle, légèrement gênée par un tel compliment.

« C'est vrai…mais il n'est encore qu'un enfant. Et je ne peux ressentir que de l'amitié pour lui… »

Diane ne répondit rien, mais son cœur se mit soudainement à accélérer. Son père, maintenant Hollom…comme si en une journée, elle était passée du stade enfant à celui de femme. Elle réfléchit ensuite à la seconde partie de ce qu'il venait de dire…

__

Je ne peux ressentir que de l'amitié pour lui…

Mais c'était impossible…Hollom était un homme adulte, près de deux fois plus âgé qu'elle!

« En parlant de Blakeney, c'est son tour de garde, non? » dit-elle après un moment.

« Heu…oui. J'avais prévu d'aller lui tenir compagnie, c'est pour ça que je suis monté. Je ferais peut-être bien de le rejoindre…Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez comptez sur moi, Diane. »

Celle-ci le regarda avec émotion et lui sourit en hochant la tête. Il disparut, après l'avoir gratifié d'un sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents, et elle s'accouda au bord, expirant longuement. Tout ce qui s'était passé en moins d'une demi-heure l'avait complètement retournée. Elle repensa soudainement à la dispute avec son père, et la joie qu'elle ressentait s'évanouit aussitôt.

Brusquement abattue, elle se leva et descendit l'échelle. Une silhouette familière qui se trouvait au pied de celle-ci la salua, le visage sombre.

« Vous ne dormez pas encore? », fit la jeune fille d'une voix morte.

« Lorsque je vous ai vu pleurer, j'ai pensé que vous auriez peut-être besoin de consolation. Mais apparemment je n'étais pas le seul à penser ça… »

« Vous nous avez espionnés? » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils

« Moins fort, vous ne voudriez pas que les autres entendent. Sans compter que votre cher docteur risque de vous faire une crise de jalousie. »

Mais Diane ne se sentait plus la force de répliquer ou de jouer à ce petit jeu. « Vous voulez vraiment me consoler? Alors allons parler un peu sur le pont, d'accord? »

« Si c'est un ordre… » murmura Nagel, avant de la suivre.

La jeune fille aperçut Blakeney et Hollom qui discutait à l'avant du navire. Elle marcha discrètement jusqu'à la poupe de celui-ci, s'asseyant derrière le petit rempart d'un mètre derrière le gouvernail. Ici au moins, elle ne serait pas vue.

« Et bien, lieutenant, que s'est-il donc passé avec le capitaine? » dit Nagel en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Ssssh, de grâce, parlez moins fort », l'implora-t-elle. « Et si vous voulez tout savoir nous avons eu un léger différend quant à ma carrière future. »

« Un _léger différend _plutôt violent, d'après ce qu'on a pu entendre… »

« Ouais, on est plutôt passionné chez les Aubrey. »

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes, observant les étoiles brillant dans le ciel plus que dégagé. « Vous en voulez? » demanda l'aide charpentier en sortant une flasque de sa chemise.

« Du rhum? »

« Exactement. »

« Après tout pourquoi pas…mais vous d'abord; je me méfie. »

Nagel rigola puis avala une gorgée. La jeune fille observa le liquide se refléter sur ses lèvres à la lueur de la lanterne accrochée juste au-dessus d'eux. De drôles de pensées la traversèrent et elle s'en voulut étant donné les circonstances.

Elle renifla le goulot. Elle avait déjà senti du rhum, mais n'avait jamais été autorisée à en consommer. Ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise idée, vu qu'après deux verres de vin elle se sentait déjà toute guillerette. Elle se souvenait très bien du premier dîner qu'elle avait fait au début de ce voyage. Elle avait fini par sortir à Pullings que sa cicatrice lui donnait l'air d'un pirate machiavélique et qu'elle aurait volontiers accepté d'être son otage.

« Wow », s'étrangla-t-elle en lui rendant la bouteille.

« Moins de bruit, lieutenant vous allez nous faire repérer. Vous êtes officiellement mon complice, n'oubliez pas », plaisanta le jeune homme.

« Pff, c'est encore permis de boire, non? Donnez-moi la bouteille, au fait. » Elle avala à nouveau une gorgée, laquelle lui brûla la gorge. « De toute façon, si le capitaine n'est pas content, il n'à qu'à tout jeter par dessus bord. »

« J'aime vous entendre parler comme ça, lieutenant. Cependant, la boisson étant notre seul passe-temps, j'aimerai autant que votre cher père évite de faire ça. »

« Mon cher père…tssss » siffla-t-elle avec rancœur. « Donc si on vous enlève le rhum, vous allez passer tous vos temps libres à errer sur le bateau comme des zombies? » fit-elle avec ironie.

« Non, on se sera déjà tous jetés à la mer avant. » Diane sentit brusquement un frisson la traverser sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

« Vous y avez déjà songé? Sérieusement je veux dire. »

Nagel la regarda avec un sérieux presque effrayant venant de lui. « Bien sûr. Comme tout le monde ici, je suppose. Dans mon cas…c'était juste après la mort de Will. Je sentais que je devais être puni tôt ou tard. Le fouet n'était même pas le quart de ce que je méritais. »

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui et l'observa longuement, tandis qu'il fixait ses mains.

« Et vous lieutenant, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien vous pousser à faire une chose pareille? »

Elle soupira longuement. « Mon père veut que j'arrête mes études de navigation. Pour me marier. D'ailleurs il a quasi déjà tout arrangé. »

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme de la fixer longuement. « Donc pour ne pas quitter l'océan, vous plongeriez au plus profond ce celui-ci…c'est extrêmement romantique. »

« Parce que vous y connaissez quelque chose au romantisme? » se moqua-t-elle.

« Et bien, je lui préfère la passion, en fait. Un peu comme chez les Aubrey. »

Diane le regarda du coin de l'œil. Elle ne savait pas si c'était du à la bouteille qu'elle tenait toujours en main, mais elle trouvait le charpentier terriblement attirant aujourd'hui. Elle se rappela lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, torse nu, à l'infirmerie - non, ce n'était décidément pas le bon moment de se rappeler ça.

« Je crois que vous en avez assez bu », fit-il en lui prenant la flasque des mains. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur ceux de l'adolescente, dont le cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse. Cependant, c'était à cause d'une toute autre raison que la déclaration d'amour de Hollom tout à l'heure. « Rassurez-vous, il m'en faut plus que ça pour être saoule ».

« Dommage. » Sa voix chaude donna des frissons à la jeune fille. Elle fit semblant de s'étirer, pour en fait essayer d'échapper à la proximité du jeune homme.

« Au fait lieutenant, je vous dois des excuses pour la façon dont j'ai parlé de l'officier Hollom, hier. J'ignorais que c'était à ce point sérieux entre vous. »

Diane se sentit brusquement dégrisée. « Donc vous nous avez espionnés. »

« Non, je vous ai juste suivie. Je voulais voir si je pouvais vous aider, c'est tout. Je suis tombé au mauvais moment apparemment. »

La jeune fille enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux, laissant ses cheveux dégringoler en une cascade autour de sa tête. Son père lui ordonnait de les garder attachés, mais il n'était pas là et de toute façon elle se moquait bien de lui en ce moment.

« Diane…Pouvez-vous garder les yeux fermés s'il vous plait? »

La jeune fille releva brusquement la tête, l'apercevant à travers ses cheveux. « Nagel, pas de familiarités entre nous je vous prie. Si quelqu'un l'entend- »

« Mais il n'y a personne, et puis c'est uniquement pour ce soir. J'apprécierai énormément que vous m'appeliez « Jo » ». Le jeune homme se trouvait à présent accroupi face à elle. La jeune fille s'exécuta et ferma les yeux, quoique méfiante. « Avancez-vous. »

Bientôt, l'adolescente sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?! »

« Sshhh, ne faites pas, de bruit - et gardez les yeux fermés surtout. Vous êtes tendue, je le sens, et j'ai pensé qu'un massage vous ferait le plus grand bien. »

Diane soupira, mais se laissa finalement aller. Le jeune homme s'était assis derrière elle et elle pouvait sentir ses jambes cerner les siennes. Son corps tout entier était sur le point d'exploser, mais en même temps, les massages lents et circulaires la plongeaient dans un état de douce torpeur.

Bientôt, sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était allongée sur lui et il avait cessé tout mouvement. Seule sa respiration légèrement saccadée se faisait entendre. Diane s'en rendit compte. Apparemment, lui aussi était passablement troublé par leur proximité.

« Donc il n'y a rien entre Hollom et vous? »

« Moins fort », lui rappela-t-elle. « Et si vous voulez vraiment savoir, non il n' y a rien entre lui et moi. Il me fait pitié, c'est tout. » C'était faux, bien sûr. Elle l'appréciait déjà avant, et depuis ce soir elle devait bien avouer se sentir troublée. Certes, l'officier n'était ni très beau ni charismatique, mais il avait quelque chose qui réveillait les instincts maternels de la jeune fille.

A ce moment-là, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. « Baissez-vous », siffla Nagel avant de la forcer à se coucher.

« Bon dieu, on ne fait rien de mal, il suffisait de s'écarter », râla-t-elle à voix basse, gênée par le corps du jeune homme couvrant quasi le sien, tandis que les pas s'éloignaient.

« Vous êtes sûre? Vous et moi, seuls, ici…les gens se seraient quand même posé des questions…Vous qui êtes déjà du genre à dormir nue dans la chambre du docteur. »

« Joseph… » le mit-elle en garde.

« J'adore quand vous dites-mon nom… » dit-il de sa voix rauque, se penchant encore un peu plus sur elle.

« Même quand il est suivi par « lâchez-moi tout de suite ou je vous mets aux fers »? ajouta-t-elle, consciente que sa capacité à être autoritaire était grandement réduite par le fait qu'elle était allongée au sol.

« Faites de moi ce que vous voulez » murmura le jeune homme en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. La jeune fille se sentit aussitôt au bord de la syncope. Elle essaya de lutter, mais elle n'en avait ni la possibilité ni même l'envie. Le charpentier pesait de tout son poids sur elle, et bientôt elle sentit sa langue entrer dans sa bouche.

Surprise, Diane ouvrit les yeux, puis découvrit que tout compte fait ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Les mains de Nagel s'étaient glissées sous sa large chemise et l'adolescente sentait des vagues de frissons lui traverser tout le corps par intermittence. Peut-être était-ce l'alcool, la fatigue, ou même le fait de sentir des mains étrangères sur sa poitrine - toujours est-il qu'elle sentait sa tête tournait à toute vitesse.

A ce moment, un immense bruit de vague retentit, comme si quelque chose tombait dans l'eau. « Ce n'est rien », fit précipitamment Nagel.

« C'est peut-être William qui est tombé, il faut que j'aille voir! » s'exclama-t-elle en se dégageant. A son grand soulagement, elle aperçut le blondinet sur le pont, penché au-dessus du bord. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Vous avez enfin réussi à noyer Howard? » lui lança-t-elle en rigolant, soulagée.

« Non, je…c'est Hollom… »

Le sourire de Diane se fana aussi vite qu'il était apparu. « Mais…pourquoi ne faites-vous rien? Il faut aller le chercher; sonner la cloche! »

Elle redevint muette en voyant le visage traumatisé du jeune aspirant. « Il m'a dit que j'étais le seul à l'avoir toujours traité en ami…puis il m'a dit au revoir…il a pris un boulet et il a sauté…Je vais aller prévenir le docteur. » Il partit aussitôt.

La jeune fille l'observa, tétanisée, puis se tourna vers la mer. « Comment est-ce possible…? Il…il avait l'air…enfin, il était bien tout à l'heure…pourquoi…!!? »

__

« Donc il n'y a rien entre Hollom et vous? »

Diane se retourna brusquement. Nagel se tenait à quelques mètres derrière. « Hollom nous a vus n'est-ce pas? »

« C'est à cause de lui que Will est mort » grogna le charpentier. La jeune fille le fixa, bouche entrouverte, incrédule. L'officier l'avait entendu dire qu'elle avait juste pitié de lui, ce qui était faux!

Et par la faute de ce…de cet… « Je vais vous tuer », souffla-t-elle, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de mettre sa menace à exécution. Nagel salua le docteur qui venait d'arriver sur le pont et descendit l'échelle.

« Diane, vous êtes là aussi… vous avez vu quelque chose? » fit Maturin en rajustant ses lunettes en tremblant.

« Non. Mais de toute façon je pense qu'il est trop tard, » répondit-elle d'une voix froide avant de repartir elle aussi vers la cale. Elle traversa celle-ci sans un regard pour les marins allongés et se coucha dans son hamac sans même se changer.


	5. La saison de migration des sextants

J'ai honte...j'ai vraiment honte de tout changer comme ça...Bon l'histoire du film ne varie pas des masses, ils font juste une petite escale à Los Angeles pour varier un peu (sisi Jack en parle dans le film...comment ça? Les Américains sont des ennemis? Mais naaan) -

Ce chapitre est dédicacé à Didy, grande fan de Cannelloni et de Puddings, ses deux aspirants préférés... pauvre innocente, dur dur d'être blonde! (d'ailleurs j'aurais du t'appeler Dudley, espèce d'écorcheuse de nom!!)

Un grand merci évidemment à mon unique lectrice, Nicole Pavlovna.... (un pseudo impossible à écrire mais beaucoup beaucoup d'imagination pour les fics...arf) Snif, que ferais-je sans toi? :')

**Chapitre cinq: crise d'adolescence (ou la saison de migration des sextants).**

L'atmosphère sur le navire était plus que morose, ce matin-là. Au son de la cloche, des dizaines de marins peu pressés affluèrent sur le pont. La cérémonie fut brève, et malgré la culpabilité que certains ressentaient, peu regrettaient le Jonas. Au moment même où le capitaine Aubrey terminait sa prière, le vent fit claquer les voiles, et d'un seul coup la vaisseau tout entier sembla sortir d'une profonde torpeur. Différents cris de joie accueillirent le vent, et à peine une demi-heure après, le Surprise filait vers le sud à six nœuds au moins. _(Nda: hé hé j'ai appris plein de trucs maritimes maintenant...ce qui m'a fait le plus marrer c'est qu'un bidule sur le bateau s'appelle le « cacatois »!)_

Lorsque la pluie se mit à tomber, ce fut l'euphorie générale.

« Monsieur? Puis-je vous demander ce que vous comptez faire, au sujet de l'Achéron? »

Aubrey ne répondit pas tout de suite, dirigeant d'abord sa longue-vue vers l'océan. C'était le beau milieu de l'après-midi, lui et Pullings se trouvaient à l'avant du navire. « Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Et les hommes n'en peuvent plus. » Il abaissa sa lunette. « J'ai décidé de faire escale à Los Angeles, pas plus d'une nuit. Nous pourrons y refaire provision de nourriture et peut-être apprendre des nouvelles sur notre fantôme.

« Ne craignez-vous pas d'hostilité de la part des Américains? Leur trêve avec l'Angleterre est incertaine, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire », dit le premier lieutenant, plissant ses grands yeux verts à cause du soleil qui perçaient à nouveau à travers les nuages gris.

« Oui, c'est pourquoi je préfère ne pas m'attarder dans ce port. Oh, Tom, allez donc chercher les aspirants. Puisque le vent s'est levé, nous allons pouvoir travailler les positions lunaires - il est temps qu'ils recommencent à travailler. »

« Bien, monsieur. »

L'homme à l'allure élancée traversa rapidement le pont puis disparut dans la cale.

« Oui mais c'est quand même bizarre que le lendemain de sa mort, le vent souffle et - »

« Ca n'a rien à voir, Boyle, alors fermez-la! » retentit une voix non encore parvenue à maturité.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? » La voix de Pullings exprimait un certain mécontentement, alors qu'il venait de trouver Blakeney et Boyle face à face dans la cabine des officiers. Calamy lisait, Diane avait posé ses bras sur la table, ainsi que sa tête, semblant dormir, et Richardson astiquait ses pistolets tout en observant l'affrontement.

Comme pris en faute, les deux jeunes garçons baissèrent la tête et rougirent en même temps. « Boyle n'arrête pas de critiquer Monsieur Hollom depuis ce matin, monsieur, alors qu'il ne sait même pas de quoi il parle », avoua courageusement le petit blondinet après un moment.

Pullings se redressa et soupira longuement, secouant la tête. « Il est malpoli et inconvenant de parler ainsi des morts, Boyle. »

« Je le sais monsieur », bafouilla-t-il. « Seulement vous devez reconnaître que les histoires que tous ces marins racontent sont vraies - regardez comme il a plu ce matin - »

« Mais tu vas la fermer, oui!! »

Tous se tournèrent vers Diane, qui venait de redresser la tête. Ses yeux rougis et ses cernes gigantesques étaient les marques d'une nuit sans sommeil, et le lieutenant aux yeux verts n'eut pas vraiment le cœur de la réprimander correctement pour son comportement.

« Mademoiselle Aubrey, votre langage. Je suis venu ici sur ordre du capitaine; il vous attend pour réviser avec vous les positions lunaires à la proue. » Il sortit de la petite pièce sombre.

Les quatre garçons se mirent à la recherche de leur sextant, heureux d'avoir à nouveau quelque chose à faire. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Richardson bouscula _accidentellement _Blakeney, probablement afin de défendre l'honneur de son ami, mais le blondinet se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

Calamy fut le dernier à sortir, après avoir adressé un long regard dégoûté à celle qui se permettait de parler avec autant de vulgarité en présence d'un officier gradé.

-------

« Bien, bien », fit le capitaine avec satisfaction en voyant arriver les aspirants vers lui. « Dites aux hommes de virer nord-nord-est, Pullings. Avec un peu de chance, et si le vent continue à souffler de la sorte, nous pourrons être à quai demain soir. »

Le premier lieutenant hocha la tête et partit vers la barre.

« Faisons-nous escale, monsieur? » demanda l'aspirant aux cheveux de jais.

« Oui monsieur Calamy. A Los Angeles, pour être précis. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je vous ai invités sur ce pont. Vous avez très précisément cinq minutes pour me donner notre position exacte, avec une marge de dix degrés, ainsi que la latitude vis-à-vis de l'équateur. Il s'agit d'une base que tout marin doit connaître et je vous conseille fortement de ne pas me décevoir. »

Pendant qu'ils se mettaient tous au travail, Jack se tourna pour inspecter le navire. A nouveau, le travail avait repris, et les hommes semblaient tous d'excellente humeur. Le capitaine sentit une bouffée de fierté l'envahir. Son attention fut pourtant attirée par quelque chose.

« Monsieur Calamy, où se trouve le lieutenant Aubrey? »

« Elle était avec nous dans la pièce des officiers, monsieur, » répondit le jeune homme d'un air étonné, avant de s'assurer qu'il pouvait sans risquer d'être impoli retourner à ses mesures.

« Monsieur Mowett! » lança Jack, à l'officier qui récitait des vers au mât.

« Oui, capitaine? »

« Allez chercher ma fille et amenez- la moi ici, je vous prie. » Il sentit sa mâchoire se contracter et se retourna vers les aspirants.

---------------------------------

Diane attrapa le pistolet qui traînait sur la table, le faisant lentement tourner entre ses doigts. Malgré ses années passées dans la marine, elle restait une femme, et était par conséquent opposée à la violence. Et les boucheries gratuites. Ce qui expliquait que le capitaine Howard était probablement l'homme qu'elle haïssait le plus sur ce navire.

Elle reposa l'arme, soupirant longuement et s'étirant en arrière. A nouveau, elle ressentit ce poids dans la poitrine et elle se laissa retomber sur la table, camouflée derrière ses cheveux.

« Lieutenant? »

Non, pas maintenant. Elle voulait être seule. Elle voulait s'installer son hamac et ne jamais plus se réveiller et avoir à réfléchir.

« Lieutenant, y-a-t-il un problème? Souhaitez-vous que j'appelle le médecin? »

« Non, je vous remercie, ça ne sera pas nécessaire », dit-elle en relevant la tête. Mowett la fixait avec son expression habituelle, à mi-chemin entre l'incrédulité polie et la satisfaction béate. Elle se sentit sourire malgré elle.

« Le capitaine souhaite vous voir, miss. Il vous attend à la proue. »

« Est-ce que c'est urgent? » demanda-t-elle, retrouvant sa mauvaise humeur, bien qu'ayant entendu ce que leur avait dit Pullings tout à l'heure..

« Ma foi...je ne lui ai pas demandé, mais puisqu'il s'agit d'un ordre... »

En voyant la moue boudeuse de la jeune fille, l'officier craignit de devoir aller rapporter au capitaine son refus d'obéir. Il se sentit très mal à l'aise.

« Bon, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, » murmura Diane en se levant. Elle noua rapidement l'épaisse chevelure blond-châtain qu'elle avait héritée de son père, fouilla dans ses affaires et en extirpa son sextant.

Tandis qu'il traversait la cale, Mowett dit soudainement. « La mort de ce pauvre Hollom m'a inspiré plusieurs lignes dont je suis assez fier, je dois dire. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. »

_Méprisé et haï par tous, rejeté par le tout-puissant_

_L'homme se voyait accablé de tous les malheurs du monde_

_Par une nuit de pleine lune, il sombra dans les abîmes profondes_

_Et par cet acte de courage, ainsi fut retrouvé le vent_

« Alors, qu'en dites-vous? » demanda-t-il en grimpant l'échelle à la suite de Diane. Les yeux fatigués de celle-ci se firent violemment agressés par le soleil. « C'est bien tourné », admit-elle à voix basse.

« N'est-ce pas? Cependant, je me suis longtemps si je devais laisser acte de « courage », et non de couardise. Quel est le plus correct, à votre avis? »

Mais l'adolescente ne l'écoutait plus. Son regard était tourné vers Nagel, qui feignait de ne pas la voir tandis qu'il rattachait les cordes de la première voile au bord du navire. Pourtant, lorsque les deux officiers passèrent, les hommes se redressèrent et saluèrent, et l'aide charpentier fut bien obligé d'en faire autant.

Diane resta immobile, fixant le jeune homme avec froideur, indifférente aux regards interrogatifs et pressants de Mowett. Au bout d'un moment, elle fit mine de tourner les talons, mais la tentation fut trop forte; Nagel frappa violemment le poing de la jeune fille avec son œil.

Certes, une gamine de seize ans ne pouvait faire grand mal à un homme habitué aux bagarres, même de frêle constitution. Nagel releva la tête, avec une expression qui ressemblait presque à de la trahison - même si ça ressemblait surtout à de la rage. Il était trop intelligent pour riposter, aussi eut-il la présence d'esprit d'essayer d'attraper les bras de la jeune fille plutôt que de la frapper en retour lorsqu'elle se jeta à nouveau sur lui.

Les marins qui se trouvaient à proximité tentèrent de les séparer, mais l'adolescente profita cependant d'une demi-seconde de liberté pour envoyer de toutes ses forces son sextant dans la tête de Nagel. L'instrument lui échappa des mains, rebondit sur le rebord puis disparut dans la mer, tandis que le jeune homme s'écroulait, sonné, l'arcade en sang.

Le capitaine Aubrey apparut, et tous se turent devant son expression meurtrière. Cependant, l'attitude de Jack changea lorsqu'il vit l'aide charpentier allongé au sol, Faster Doudle essayant inutilement de lui faire reprendre conscience. Diane gardait les yeux au sol, n'ayant aucune envie de devoir donner des explications à son père.

Celui-ci avait entendu l'agitation et vu une partie de la bagarre. Il avait d'abord cru à une mutinerie, ou même une rébellion de Nagel. Cependant, maintenant qu'il voyait le jeune homme aux longs cheveux étalé par terre et l'expression butée de sa fille, il eut des doutes. Son regard sévère se tourna vers Pullings, qui haussa les épaules avec embarras.

« Monsieur Mowett, pourriez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé? » La voix de Jack était calme mais chargée de menace.

« Hem...je n'ai pas bien vu, monsieur », bafouilla le poète à ses heures. « Il me semble que le lieutenant Dia- hem, Aubrey ait frappé Nagel, puis que celui-ci ait chercher à la maîtriser avant de recevoir son...son sextant dans le crâne, monsieur. » Il adressa un regard plein d'excuse à la jeune fille, mais celle-ci gardait obstinément les yeux au sol.

« Est-cela vérité? » lança Jack à la cantonade. La plupart des marins hochèrent la tête, mais n'osèrent s'exprimer à voix haute. Le capitaine soupira, de mauvaise humeur. Il avait connu beaucoup d'officiers qui utilisaient la violence sur les matelots, mais ils trouvaient généralement de bonnes excuses à consigner dans le livre de bord.

« Lieutenant Aubrey, le charpentier en second Nagel a-t-il eu un comportement qui justifie votre geste? »

La jeune fille secoua légèrement la tête.

« Parlez à voix haute, lieutenant, et regardez-moi », ordonna le capitaine de sa voix dure et métallique.

« Non, monsieur », répondit Diane en levant les yeux vers lui. « J'en avais juste envie.»

Jack inspira profondément, l'ai sévère. Peu importe les raisons de sa fille, si elle voulait déclencher une mutinerie elle n'avait qu'à continuer dans cette voie-là. Et si lui-même ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'en laisser une s'installer, il devait la faire punir comme la loi l'ordonnait. Les marins étaient très attachés entre eux et se révoltaient facilement en cas d'injustice - que l'agresseur de Nagel reste impuni ferait probablement des gorges chaudes.

Au moment, où il ouvrait la bouche, il fut coupé.

« Allez-y, faites-moi fouetter, je sais que vous aimez ça de toute façon. Après tout, dès notre retour je ne ferai plus partie de la marine, ce qui fait que vous ne pourrez plus vous défouler sur moi! »

Consciente de la rage qui l'avait poussée à dire ça, Diane, les larmes aux yeux, se retourna et fila précipitamment vers l'échelle, qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine de descendre, sautant directement. Priant pour que personne ne s'élance à sa poursuite, elle traversa la cale à toute vitesse et entra précipitamment dans la cabine du docteur, qui la regarda avec stupéfaction derrière ses lunettes argentés. Il tenait dans ses mains quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une carotte avec des poils.

« Je vous en prie, il faut que vous m'aidiez » l'implora-t-elle, haletante.

« Qu'avez-vous fait? » s'inquiéta le médecin en rangeant sa bête dans un bocal. Un sourire bienveillant apparut sur son visage tandis qu'il s'accroupissait - la jeune fille s'était laissée glisser le long du mur.

« J'ai frappé un homme..avec mon sextant. Il s'est évanoui. Et j'ai...crié sur le capitaine. »

Le sourire de Stephen se fana. A ce moment, des coups retentirent à la porte. Diane se figea, arrêtant de respirer. Elle agrippa le médecin au collet. « Pitié...dites que je ne suis pas là...que j'ai fait une hémorragie...que je suis enceinte... »

« Je m'occupe de tout », l'assura-t-il en ôtant les mains qui s'étaient crispées à sa chemise. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, devant laquelle Jack se dressait de toute sa hauteur.

« Je veux voir le lieutenant. Immédiatement. »

Son ton était sans réplique mais le docteur tint bon. « Je suis désolé, Jack, votre fille ne peut pas vous recevoir pour le moment. »

« Me recevoir?! Docteur, j'ai ordonné qu'on la mette aux arrêt et j'entends me faire respecter! » rugit-il.

Diane leva des yeux horrifiés en direction de Stephen, qui se sentait au contraire de plus en assuré. Après tout, lui et le capitaine était quasi en guerre depuis que ce dernier avait manqué à sa promesse de l'emmener sur les Galápagos. La rancœur emmagasinée jusque-là ressortait soudain.

« Je refuse de vous laisser faire - les _enfants _ne suivent pas le même règlement que les adultes et il est hors de question que je vous permette cette cruauté - »

« Docteur, lorsque j'aurais besoin de votre avis je le demanderai_. Laissez-moi passer_. » La plupart des marins avaient suivi le capitaine malgré les remontrances de Pullings, et tous étaient témoins de la confrontation entre les deux hommes.

Le ton s'échauffa, et finalement Jack fit mine de passer la porte.

« Jack je vous interdis de pénétrer dans cette pièce! Je me vois dans le regret de mettre le lieutenant Aubrey sous quarantaine, et ce pour la bonne raison que je suis presque certain qu'elle est victime de la fièvre mauve, laquelle est responsable de ses délires. »

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard, tandis que des murmures de crainte se répandaient dans la masse d'hommes qui se trouvaient dans la cale. Ils ignoraient tous ce qu'était la fièvre mauve, mais le médecin avait l'air particulièrement alarmé.

La mâchoire de Jack se contracta et il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'hocher la tête avec raideur. Il ne croyait pas à cette histoire de fièvre mais décida de l'accepter. Sans cela, c'était l'équipage qui allait le considérer comme une mauviette, après qu'il ait laissé un vulgaire lieutenant et son chirurgien lui parler ainsi. « Allons, au travail! Je veux que tous les canons soient prêts dans moins de cinq minutes. Il nous reste une bonne heure avant la tombée de la nuit, ce qui est amplement suffisant! »

------------------------

Maturin étira ses longues jambes, les faisant craquer. Il ôta ses lunettes et les posa sur la table. Les marins furent étonnés de le voir faire la queue pour recevoir lui aussi l'infâme pâtée brune qui leur servait de nourriture au lieu d'aller manger à la table des officiers. Cependant, ils étaient au courant des tensions qui existaient entre le chirurgien et le capitaine.

Maturin attrapa un bol et s'étonna de voir deux hommes reculer précipitamment en le reconnaissant. Il entendit vaguement quelque chose qui ressemblait à « fièvre mauve » et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Néanmoins, il devait bien admettre être coincé. S'il avouait que cette maladie n'existait même pas, cela voudrait dire qu'il avait délibérément menti au capitaine pour défendre Diane. Ce qui ne manquerait pas d'alimenter les rumeurs.

Qui n'avaient pas besoin de renfort, en plus.

Lorsque le docteur rentra dans sa chambre, il crut d'abord que sa « patiente » avait rejoint son dortoir. Pourtant, il la découvrit blottie dans un coin, n'osant pas le regarder.

« Diane...c'est moi. »

Elle releva lentement la tête vers lui, lâcha un profond soupir. « Je suis vraiment une idiote, hein? Seulement...quand je me suis réveillée, vous n'étiez plus là, et j'ai pensé que...je ne sais pas. » Elle secoua la tête.

« Diane, vous ne pourrez pas continuer à éviter votre père bien longtemps. »

« Vous non plus docteur », répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire rusé. « Et de toute façon, nous faisons escale demain soir, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre. »

« C'est exact. Mais ça ne change rien à la situation. »

« Au contraire. Je n'ai pas l'intention de remettre les pieds sur ce navire. »

Le médecin lui adressa un regard de reproche. « Fuir les problèmes n'est pas la meilleure solution pour les résoudre, vous savez. »

« Je vous en prie, docteur, pas de sermon », fit-elle, se sentant soudainement fatiguée. Il soupira puis lui tendit le bol de nourriture. Ils mangèrent en silence, l'esprit préoccupé.

« Je vais vous laisser », déclara la jeune fille lorsqu'elle eut fini. « Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer plus longtemps. »

« Vous êtes certaine que vous désirez retourner là-bas? »

« Oui. Si j'y vais maintenant je pourrais peut-être échapper à Calamy et à ses sermons, tant qu'ils sont encore tous en train de manger. » On entendait en effet les voix enjouées des officiers, heureux d'avoir retrouvé leur vent et de faire bientôt escale.

« Diane, j'ai dit à votre père que vous étiez en quarantaine. » L'adolescente vit le regard dur de Maturin. Un regard qui disait clairement: _« Je suis prêt à beaucoup pour vous aider, mais pas à me moquer explicitement de Jack. »_

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse, alors? »

« Et bien...je vais aller chercher votre hamac et vous dormirez ici. »

« Les hommes ne vont-ils pas s'inquiéter en vous voyant? Après tout, je suis censée être contagieuse. Déjà tout à l'heure... »

Maturin pinça les lèvres avec mauvaise humeur puis ouvrit la porte. « Ne me rendez pas les choses plus difficiles, Diane. Je souffre également de cette situation. » Il sortit de la pièce.

La jeune fille soupira longuement. Certes, elle appréciait beaucoup le docteur et ne souhaitait pas être une source de tension entre lui et son père. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre?

Au bout d'un moment, Maturin réapparut, un hamac effiloché dans ses bras. Il l'accrocha silencieusement, puis s'installa à son bureau. « Docteur...merci. »

Il tourna la tête vers Diane, qui le fixait avec une expression affligée. Il fit un geste de la main pour signifier que c'était normal. Au bout d'un moment, il se retourna vers elle, fermant son livre. « Désirez-vous que je sorte, le temps de vous changer - oh. »

L'adolescente avait apparemment glissé contre le mur, et à présent elle était allongée au sol, la tête sur sa veste, profondément endormie. Stephen l'observa un instant, puis le hamac vide, et décida de la laisser où elle était et de ne pas la réveiller. Il se leva et attrapa une couverture, avec laquelle il la recouvrit.

« Ma chère enfant », murmura-t-il non sans ne certaine affection, « fallait-il vraiment que vous fassiez votre crise d'adolescence en pleine mer? »

Il secoua la tête et se coucha lui aussi, et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours son sommeil ne fut pas agité.

--------------------------

Naaan y a rien entre Diane et Stephen...va pas se les faire tous non plus!! (quoique ça ne me déplairait pas...mmm) C'est juste que le pauvre homme n'a jamais eu d'enfant...il sent vibrer la fibre paternelle que Jack n'a jamais eue...

A part ça le prochain chap est mon préféré!!!- (allez c'est pour rameuter le client...wooops ben je viens de tout révéler, là)


	6. La douche écossaise

Celui-ci aurait pu s'appeler « petit fantasme sur Bonden! » -

**Chapitre six: **

« Woups, je suis désolée » s'excusa Diane en entrant dans la cale.

« Ce n'est pas grave », répondit Bonden en rigolant. « Vous avez déjà vu un homme nu, je pense? »

« Oui, bien sûr », affirma-t-elle, bien que n'ayant aucun souvenir de ce genre de chose. De toute façon, elle voyait seulement les épaules du timonier (_gyyy enfin je sais comment ça s'appelle!) _émerger de la haute bassine en fer. Celle-ci était indispensable, depuis les nouvelles lois sur l'hygiène imposées dans la marine anglaise afin d'éviter certaines maladies et leur propagation.

« Je suis allé chercher de l'eau douce à terre », expliqua l'homme en désignant plusieurs baquets. « Si le cœur vous en dit…après moi, bien sûr! »

« Merci, c'est gentil, mais je me suis déjà lavée. En fait j'étais simplement venue voir si les chèvres avaient encore à manger. »

Elle se dirigea vers les animaux, mais apparemment quelqu'un les avait déjà amplement fournies en fourrage. Elle se laissa tomber assise par terre et commença à caresser une noire aux oreilles tombantes qui essaya de lui manger la manche.

« Comment ça se fait que vous soyez seul? » demanda-t-elle après un moment, faignant d'être totalement absorbée dans le caressage de l'animal. Elle ne pouvait néanmoins s'empêcher de lui jeter des regards en coin…

« Les autres voulaient ramener des femmes à bord, comme à chaque fois. Seulement le capitaine est venu et a ordonné à tout le monde de descendre. Il n'est pas vraiment de bonne humeur, ces temps-ci… » Bonden se pencha hors de sa baignoire pour rattraper sa savonnette, apparemment peu conscient du trouble qu'il causait à la jeune fille pubère assise à quelques mètres de là. (_et à l'auteur même ex-pubère!) _« Alors tous les gars sont repartis à terre…de toute façon, c'est là que sont les femmes et la bière. Tiens, le lieutenant Mowett aurait été content de celui-là!»

Diane se rendit compte qu'elle avait un grand sourire béat sur la figure et réussit à l'effacer juste avant que le timonier ne lève les yeux vers elle. « Et vous, ça ne vous intéresse pas? » enchaîna-t-elle, se sentant rougir.

« Non, je préfère profiter de la tranquillité du navire. C'est tellement rare, ici. Et puis je n'ai pas d'argent à dépenser pour les faveurs d'une demoiselle, aussi jolie soit-elle. »

« Je peux vous en prêter si vous voulez… »

Barret éclata de rire, lequel résonna dans toute la cale en un son mélodieux. « Vous êtes trop bonne, miss. Mais je voulais dire que je n'aime pas dépenser le peu que je gagne pour ce genre de chose. Je suis peut-être un peu romantique, mais l'idée d'être intime avec une femme dont je ne connais même pas l'aliment préféré me paraît impossible. »

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de glousser. Elle serait bien restée là à l'observer prendre son bain toute la nuit, mais elle avait désespérément besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. « Oh, Bonden…savez-vous où se trouve le capitaine? » Elle préférait ne pas prendre de risque.

« Il est descendu avec les autres, je pense. »

« C'est ce que je vais faire aussi, je crois », soupira-t-elle avant de caresser une dernière fois sa chèvre. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'échelle. Un bruit d'éclaboussement se fit entendre, et l'adolescente se retourna discrètement.

Barret venait de sortir de l'eau et s'étirait pour attraper la serviette accrochée en l'air. Lorsqu'il se retourna, la jeune fille le vit entièrement nu, et sentit son cœur commencer à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Le souffle court, un sourire idiot sur le visage, elle grimpa précipitamment sur le pont.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à se contrôler.

Elle prit un petit moment pour observer les étoiles, qui étaient particulièrement brillantes ce soir, lorsque des voix se firent soudain entendre. Paniquée, elle sa cacha rapidement au pied du gouvernail, ce qui lui rappela de délicieux souvenirs. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de repenser à ça. Des bruits sourds lui indiquèrent que les personnes étaient en train de grimper à bord.

« Je n'ai rien contre ça, Jack. »

Diane se crispa. Elle avait cru discerner la grande silhouette élancée de Pullings marchant aux côtés de son père, mais il s'agissait en réalité du médecin - pourtant, il était impossible de monter à bord d'un navire plus maladroitement que lui, elle aurait du le reconnaître. Depuis quand s'étaient-ils réconciliés!

« Alors pourquoi vous en prendre à cet homme? »

« Je suis désolé, mais la façon dont il traitait cette femme - »

« Stephen, il s'agit d'un monde auquel vous n'appartenez pas. Les mœurs des marins et de leurs putains sont bien différentes de celles des naturalistes distingués. »

Le capitaine essayait de paraître détaché, mais la jeune fille pouvait sentir une certaine gêne entre les deux hommes. Le silence se fit, et elle crut qu'ils s'étaient éloignés. A peine avait-elle bougé la jambe que la voix défaillante du docteur se faisait à nouveau entendre. Elle semblait plus lointaine, et l'adolescente regarda discrètement. Les deux hommes étaient accoudés au bord à plusieurs mètres de là.

Diane recula et grimpa lestement autour du rebord, attrapant une corde. Elle se laissa doucement filer, lorsque son oreille capta son propre prénom. Essayant de rester silencieuse, elle cala ses pieds juste au-dessus du canon, tendant l'oreille.

« Je ne sais pas, elle ne s'était jamais comporté comme ça auparavant. J'ai toujours veillé à ce qu'elle ait une éducation parfaite. »

« Je n'en doute pas, Jack. Seulement elle passe par une période difficile de sa vie. Une période toute à fait normale. »

« Je connais Calamy depuis plus de cinq ans. Il ne s'est jamais comporté de la sorte. »

Diane avait mal aux doigts à force de serrer la corde. La voix grave de son père lui parvenait facilement, mais elle ne distinguait qu'un mot sur deux de celle du chirurgien, plus fluette.

« Vous n'êtes pas son père. Ce n'est pas contre le capitaine que votre fille se rebelle, Jack, c'est contre vous-même. Elle n'a aucun problème à suivre les ordres, vous le savez. »

« Oui, mais _elle _n'a pas l'air de le savoir, » grommela Aubrey.

Il y eut un silence. La jeune fille se décida à continuer sa descente pour partir vers le quai, mais à nouveau la voix du médecin se faisait entendre.

« L'élever comme un garçon n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée - sans vouloir critiquer vos méthodes. »

« Qu'auriez-vous fait, à ma place? Je n'avais pas l'argent pour la mettre dans une pension et il était hors de question que je la confie à mon propre père. »

« Et lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant? Comment avez-vous fait? »

Un profond soupir se fit entendre. « La première fois que je l'ai vue, elle n'avait que quatre ans. Je l'ai placée à l'académie maritime, où je pouvais garder un œil sur elle sans avoir à débourser trop d'argent. »

Diane sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

« Je pensais que votre compagne était morte en couches? C'est ce que votre fille m'a raconté, en tout cas. »

« Oui, c'est la version officielle. »

Les doigts de la jeune fille étaient blancs et ses cuisses criaient de douleur, mais elle ne s'en souciait guère. Toute son attention était tournée vers l'homme à quelques mètres au-dessus.

« Sa mère a essayé d'exercer un chantage sur moi pour que je lui donne de l'argent. Alors qu'il y avait seulement une chance sur mille pour que je sois le père! »

« En tout cas, en tant qu'observateur extérieur, je peux vous assurer que vous êtes du même sang, cela se voit… Bon dieu, Jack…vous ne pouviez pas prendre vos responsabilités? »

« Mes responsabilités? Qu'en savais-je, moi, que cette putain tomberait enceinte aussi vite! Je n'étais même pas sûr que le gosse soit de moi…Si je l'ai gardée lorsque sa mère a été emportée par la syphilis, c'était uniquement parce que Sophie m'a supplié. Seulement je ne pouvais pas garder cette bâtarde chez nous. Je ne voulais pas que Sophie commence à l'aimer comme sa propre fille. C'est pour ça que je l'ai mise à l'Académie. »

Diane était incapable de fermer la bouche. Elle fixait la coque du bateau, le regard vide. Elle voulut descendre, mais glissa un peu trop vite le long de la corde et s'écrasa au sol en un bruit affreux. Sans se soucier de la douleur, certaine d'avoir été entendue, elle courut à toute vitesse le long de la passerelle, comme si le diable était à ses trousses.

« Votre fille, » déclara Stephen en voyant l'ombre s'enfuir à toute vitesse vers les quais.

Jack ne répondit rien, se contentant d'un grognement.

« Est-ce qu'elle le savait? » demanda le docteur d'un air soucieux, bien que connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Je suppose qu'après s'être rebellée contre son père, il faut a présent qu'elle détruise le piédestal sur lequel elle avait probablement placé sa mère », plaisanta le capitaine, sans une once d'humour dans la voix.

Diane avait mal au cœur. Après plusieurs semaines d'inactivité physique sur un bateau, courir cent mètres à peine l'essoufflait déjà.

« How, miss Aubrey! Dépêchez-vous, les fûts seront bientôt à sec! » lui lancèrent des voix avinées. Elle les ignora. Pourtant, elle dut se résoudre à s'arrêter, et s'écroula sur un carré de béton bordant la route, incapable de respirer correctement.

Elle se recroquevilla, haïssant de toutes ses forces Aubrey, Jack la Chance, le fameux capitaine qui avait le malheur d'être son père - encore que cela ne fut pas réellement sûr _à cent pour cent_.

A chaque fois qu'elle lui avait demandé de lui parler de sa mère - à _chaque _fois - il lui avait répondu que cela avait été une femme exquise et charmante, et que sa mort l'avait toujours énormément bouleversé. Même sa belle-mère, Sophie, avait menti…

_Bouleversé_…il l'avait traité de putain, et n'avait pas semblé plus touché que ça par sa mort, sur le bateau! Diane sentit sa figure se tordre sous l'effet de la douleur, mais aucune larme ne venait mouiller ses yeux fermement clos. Une heure, peut-être plus, passa avant qu'elle ne réussisse enfin à se lever, endolorie.

L'idée de fuguer, qu'elle avait abandonnée en arrivant au port, refaisait doucement surface. Elle passa devant un groupe de marins qui chantaient devant une taverne.

« Alors matelot, tu ne te sens pas encore seul? » lui lança une voix émoustillante, ponctuée par des éclats de rire.

Bouillonnante de rage, Diane s'avança près d'eux, et la femme vit l'erreur qu'elle avait faite à cause de l'obscurité et de la carrure de la jeune fille. « Tiens, une demoiselle », remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire. Il s'agissait d'une femme d'un certain âge, avec des cheveux noirs relevés en un chignon et énormément de maquillage. Elle possédait cependant beaucoup de charme, et ses traits n'étaient pas sans rappeler ceux des Mexicaines.

« Vous me dégoûtez. Tous », dit l'adolescente d'une voix froide, parcourant le petit groupe du regard. Il y découvrit la plupart des marins du bateau; Doudle, Davies, Jemmy,…et Nagel. Ils avaient tous ou presque une fille dans un bras en verre dans l'autre. « Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de débauchés. »

« Oh la petite pucelle puritaine, tu te prends pour qui là? » brailla une rousse avec un grand nez en se redressant.

Un matelot que l'adolescente ne sut identifier ricana: « La fille du capitaine a un coup dans le nez, je crois. »

« Allons, miss Aubrey, boire un coup et faire la fête n'a rien de mal », protesta un barbu en rigolant.

Diane l'ignora et regarda la femme aux cheveux noirs droit dans les yeux. « Vous n'avez vraiment aucune dignité. » Cette fois-ci, des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux et elle fit rapidement volte-face.

Elle s'arrêta au bord du quai, fixant les eaux sombres aux remous silencieux. Elle sentit brusquement une main sur son épaule et sursauta. C'était la prostituée aux cheveux noirs. « Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure », bafouilla Diane en se reculant, légèrement inquiète.

« Il n' y a pas de problème. Tout le monde a le droit de craquer, de temps en temps. Tu avais juste besoin de te défouler, c'est ça? »

« Non, je…ou plutôt si. Je suis sincèrement désolée. Je ne pensais pas ce que je vous ai dis. »

« Bon, on oublie ça, alors? Moi c'est Lilly. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles? »

La jeune fille la regarda un instant avec perplexité. Elle avait insulté cette femme, et celle-ci se permettait encore d'être sympathique avec elle! Elle avait une voix maternelle qui troublait sa cadette. La plus grande partie de sa vie, elle l'avait passée sur des navires uniquement masculins, et les rares fois où certains passagers étaient des passagères, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de discuter avec elles.

« Diane. »

« C'est un très joli nom. Tu as dix-huit ans, c'est cela? »

« Seulement seize », la corrigea l'adolescente, néanmoins flattée - même si c'était clairement le but premier.

La femme aux cheveux noirs restait silencieuse, et Diane crut qu'elle allait partir, pourtant elle recommença à parler. « Tu as vraiment une piètre opinion des femmes comme moi. »

La fille du capitaine la fixa, incapable de répondre. Elle était heureuse que les quelques malheureuse lampes accrochées au mur des maisons bordant le quai ne permettent pas à son interlocutrice de voir à quel point elle était gênée.

« Pourtant on ne fait pas que ce que les marins s'amusent à chanter dans leurs chansons », continua l'autre, lâchant un petit rire. « Il faudrait vraiment être cruelle. »

« Pardon? » Diane la regarda étonnement.

« Les hommes ne sont pas des animaux, tu sais. Ce qu'ils recherchent, lors des escales, c'est avant tout quelqu'un qui les écoute et accepte de leur prêter une épaule. Bien sûr, il sont heureux d'avoir une poitrine avec », - elle secoua la tête en riant - « mais ils oublient bien vite ce côté des choses. C'est pour ça que nous sommes là: pour leur donner un peu de bonheur. De toutes les manières possibles. »

Elle releva la tête et planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux de l'adolescente, qui dit d'une voix faible: « Je n'avais jamais vu ça comme ça… » Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses quelques minutes le ,regard plongé dans l'océan. _(Nda: l'horloge sonne trois heures du matin, là…même po fatiguée!)_

« Hé, c'est censé être la fête ce soir! » s'exclama Nadège au bout d'un moment. « C'est une escale pour toi aussi, il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu ne t'amuses pas. » Elle empoigna le bras de la jeune fille et l'attira vers la taverne en riant. Diane la suivit malgré elle, calculant mentalement si cette femme pourrait être sa mère.

« Bon, messieurs, je vous ramène mon amie Diane, et je vous rappelle qu'il est interdit de laisser traîner vos sales pattes là où le sol est encore vierge. »

Saisissant l'allusion, l'adolescente se mit à rougir. Elle vit plusieurs hommes parler entre eux et elle craignit de jeter un froid à cause de son rang. Sa nouvelle amie sembla le remarquer. « Allons allons, pas de ça ici! On est à terre, on fait tous partie de la même bande de bâtards et on ne s'embarrasse pas avec la hiérarchie et autre politesse! Allez, venez! » Elle ouvrit la porte. « Richard, ressert donc à boire à ces messieurs! »

Ils s'installèrent tous et toutes autour de plusieurs tables et le vin et la bière aidant, chansons et autres plaisanteries s'élevèrent. Diane n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Lilly. Celle-ci était probablement la plus bruyante de toutes les filles de joie présentes. Certes, elle n'était plus de première jeunesse, mais sa bonne humeur et son charme naturel semblaient plaire à de nombreux hommes.

« Miss Aubrey, à votre santé », fit Davies en posant une grande chope devant elle.

Les yeux écarquillés, l'adolescente bégaya: « Il faut que je boive _tout ça_? »

« Cul sec, mam'zelle », déclara Doudle en levant son propre verre.

« Je vous vois venir, vous autres », dit Lilly en faisant semblant de se mettre en colère. « Tu bois seulement si tu en as envie, ma chérie. »

Diane regarda avidement sa chope, et décida que ce soir était entièrement consacré à la fête, était donné qu'il fallait déjà appareiller le lendemain. Elle se mit à aspirer de grandes goulées du liquide amer, ce qui lui arracha une grimace dès qu'elle eut posé son verre.

Bientôt, elle comprit pourquoi les marins étaient toujours de si bonne humeur. La vie semblait tellement rose quand on avait quelques gouttes d'alcool dans le sang! Elle observait Nagel raconter une histoire, et n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir pour…pour quoi déjà?

« Elle était, mais alors là, su-perbe! En plus elle ne demandait quasi rien - je croyais vraiment faire une affaire. Donc, je la suis jusque dans sa chambre, mais là elle demande si elle peut rester habillée. J'aurais du flairer le truc, mais bon, j'accepte quand même. »

Diane était tellement fascinée par ses longs cheveux ondulés, son nez droit, les grands gestes qu'il faisait qu'elle en oubliait même de suivre son histoire.

« Ensuite elle me dit de ne pas la prendre par ce côté-là, donc je me dis d'accord, elle peut pas, et ça m'a pas dérangé. Seulement après j'ai quand même eu un gros doute, vous comprenez ? J'ai quand même pas mal d'expérience et forcément j'avais senti que quelque chose clochait - »

« Hoho, monsieur le puceau joue les connaisseurs », ricana Davies, tandis que Nagel lui filait un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Attendez, j'ai pas fini - donc, je me suis arrangé pour tomber _accidentellement _sur elle et me rattraper à la première prise que je trouvais. »

« Et alors? » minauda une rousse en se penchant au-dessus de lui, lui collant ses seins dans la figure. La fille d'Aubrey sentit une vague de jalousie la traverser.

« Ben alors, elle avait des couilles deux fois plus grosses que les miennes! »

Éclat de rire général autour de la table, suivit par les verres qui s'entrechoquent. Diane en oublia même d'être choquée par la vulgarité du jeune homme. Pourtant, son regard se fit glacial lorsqu'elle vit la rousse lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, ce qui le fit sourire. « Emmène donc ce beau jeune homme dans ta chambre, Kelly, ou alors il finira par se chercher un autre beau jeune homme pour terminer la soirée », lança Lilly.

La dénommée Kelly rigola avant de continuer à caresser doucement les épaules de l'aide charpentier puis de lever les yeux vers Diane.. « On dirait que tu as changé d'opinion », fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire moqueur.

« Oui. Elle est encore pire qu'avant », rétorqua la jeune fille avec un sourire machiavélique.

« Tu te trouves trop bien pour fréquenter des filles comme nous, c'est ça? »

Le ton s'était haussé, et la plupart des marins s'étaient tus pour assister au début d'affrontement. Au moment où l'adolescente ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer à l'imbécile qui serrait Nagel dans ses bras, la voix de Lilly la coupa. « Ne sois pas si agressive, Kelly. Diane m'a avoué que son rêve secret était avant tout de donner elle aussi du bonheur aux pauvres matelots qui passent trop de temps en mer. » Elle adressa un clin d'œil à la jeune fille, tandis que la plupart des hommes levaient leur verre en direction de la vieille Mexicaine.

« Je n'ai ni votre talent ni vos beaux atouts », répliqua Diane avec cynisme, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ha mais justement, le talent tu l'as déjà, ça se voit. Quant au reste…viens là. » A nouveau, elle attrapa Diane par le bras, la forçant à se lever, puis fit une petite révérence. « Monsieur, veuillez excusez deux dames qui doivent aller se repoudrer le nez. »

(_Nda: quatre heures du matin…un peu fatiguée quand même…mais je tiens bon)_

Elles grimpèrent des escaliers et débouchèrent dans une petite chambre d'aspect minable. « Je t'en prie, assieds-toi », fit Lilly en désignant le lit.

« Vous habitez à l'hôtel? »

« On habite toutes ici. C'est plus pratique d'avoir sa propre chambre, avec les clients. » La femme aux cheveux noirs fouillait dans son armoire et en sortit triomphalement un morceau de tissu rouge.

« Tiens, enfile ça mon ange. Je la resserrerai après. »

La jeune fille regarda d'un air perplexe la robe que son aînée venait de lui donner. Pourtant, l'autre interpréta mal son attitude et se retourna. « Je ne regarde pas, vas-y. »

Extrêmement gênée, Diane n'eut d'autre choix que d'enlever son costume d'aspirant. _(Nda: elle est lieutenant provisoire sur le navire mais officiellement encore une aspirante…on va dire) _Elle le plia avec soin et le posa sur un coin du lit, avant d'enfiler la robe. Elle se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise, trop féminine, trop adulte. Ses cuisses se touchaient et c'était désagréable. C'était probablement la première fois de sa vie qu'elle mettait une robe - du moins dans ses souvenirs.

« C'est bon? Wow, pas mal » , s'exclama Lilly en se retournant. « Ca te change, c'est sûr. »

« Ce n'est pas très agréable… »

« Pourtant elle a l'air de t'aller…Peut-être un peu trop serrée au niveau des épaules et des hanches…Attends. » La prostituée entreprit de la rastiquer, et commença d'abord à faire descendre le tissu sur les épaules puis referma le corset à l'arrière - avec douceur, soucieuse de ne pas blesser sa petit protégée. Elle tira un peu sur l'étoffe à l'avant puis regarda le tout d'un air enchanté.

« Les hommes m'ont dit que tu étais la fille du capitaine. C'est ce grand homme aux cheveux blonds c'est ça? Je comprends maintenant d'où tu tiens ta bonne constitution ». Elle gloussa.

« Maturin - enfin, le docteur du bateau - n'arrête pas de me parler de maladies du foie et de ce genre de choses qui arrivent si l'on mange trop. Seulement je ne mange pas plus que les autres, et pourtant je grossis deux fois plus vite », avoua l'adolescente complexée. (_pléonasme_)

« C'est normal, tu es une _femme_. Les femmes sont faites pour être rondes et douces, tous les bons matelots te le diront. Et tu es très jolie, je t'assure. Mais on peut encore arranger ça. Assieds-toi là. »

Deux minutes plus tard, la figure assez pâlote de la jeune fille avait à présent une jolie couleur nacrée et ses cils semblaient avoir doublé de volumes. Lilly reposa sa boite à maquillage puis attrapa sa brosse et enleva le flot contenant une masse de cheveux blonds qui avaient grand besoin d'être démêlés.

« Je sais que c'est diablement pratique sur un navire, mais à terre, si tu veux séduire un homme, il faut que tu lui fasses penser à une jument qu'il aurait envie de monter - d'où l'importance de la crinière. Je rigolais, pour la jument! » s'exclama-t-elle alors que l'adolescente l'avait regardé avec frayeur.

Finalement, Diane finit par éclater de rire elle aussi, sans raison. C'était peut-être le fait que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle après autant de semaines passées en mer, ce qui n'était vraiment pas désagréable. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant chaque coup de brosse délicat.

« Et voilà, mam'zelle! A présent on peu retourner en bas. Mais d'abord, il faut que tu te voies. »

Diane se leva et se posta devant la porte de l'armoire, sur laquelle était collé un grand miroir. Elle fixa son reflet, bouche bée.

« Hm…tu as raison, ça fait trop sérieux », se moqua Lilly avant de tirer encore un peu plus sur le tissu, révélant sa poitrine. « Alors, comment tu trouves? »

« Mais je…j'ai l'air d'une… » Diane se rattrapa juste à temps. _Pute_. Oui, mais avait-elle déjà connu une femme aussi charmante, aussi sympathique que celle qui se trouvait devant elle?

« J'ai l'air d'une…d'une femme », se rattrapa-t-elle.

La Mexicaine éclata de rire, rejetant en arrière ses longs cheveux noirs. « Ca ne peut pas te faire de mal, ma chérie. Tu verras on s'y habitue très vite. »

« Mais…je n'oserai jamais sortir comme ça… »

« Et pourquoi? De toute façon, demain tu devras retrouver cet affreux uniforme bleu marine, alors profite de ce soir pour changer un peu la routine. Tiens, ça va t'aider. »

Elle fourragea dans un tiroir et en sortit une petite fiole qu'elle tendit à la jeune fille. « Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« Goûte, ce n'est pas fort. Ou du moins ça n'en a pas l'air. »

Diane obéit, puis lui rendit la fiole pleine du liquide rouge. « Ca a un drôle de goût. Ce n'est pas mauvais…ça sent...les fruits exotiques »

« C'en est. Mais tu peux me croire, même les marins hésitent à boire ce genre de boissons. »

« C'est alcoolisé? » s'effraya la jeune fille, ayant déjà oublié la pinte qu'elle avait avalée une heure auparavant.

« Pas tellement. Mais c'est efficace, c'est le principal. Allez, viens, on descend.»

Diane se sentit soudainement pleine d'entrain, prête à soulever le monde s'il le fallait. Que ce soit à cause de l'alcool ou pas - Lilly avait prétendu qu'il y en avait peu - elle avait attrapé un fou rire, en suivant sa nouvelle amie dans les escaliers.

Ralala le relooking, très à la mode…Ca commence à faire très « C'est mon choix », cette fic…Mais bon, je me suis dit que je devais bien ça à ma pauvre petite héroïne, après tout ce que je lui ai fait subir…(cela dit qu'elle se plaigne pas trop non plus elle a quand même embrassé Hollom, Nagel et vu Bonden tout nu…Arf)

Pis c'est quand même la fille d'Aubrey…qui est obèse dans les livres…gloria hosanna alléluia O'Bryan vous êtes un dieu

Déja que physiquement la pauvre gamine n'est pas gâtée…(non non non je ne me sens pas visée DU TOUT!)

Bon quand est-ce qu'il nous fait un film de nu, Billy Boyd!

Oui ouir c'est du Love-tu-sais-quoi (indispensable!)


	7. Not a girl, not yet a woman

Vous savez ce qu'il y a de chouette dans les histoires? Non seulement les personnages ne puent pas du bec, mais en plus le sida n'existe pas et aucune femme ne tombe enceinte si elle n'en a pas envie…(sauf si vous lisez - dieu vous garde - du Danielle Steel bien sûr!) Enfin je dis ça mais personne ne couche avec personne dans ce chapitre, c'est juste une petite remarque pour…heu…bon c'était une petite ode à la Fiction! -

**Chapitre sept.**

Lorsque Lilly et sa protégée apparurent dans la pièce, plusieurs acclamations se firent entendre. Diane se rendit compte qu'elle ne sentait même pas gênée et s'assit le plus tranquillement du monde. Ce n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas son genre d'être aussi sûre d'elle. Certes, sur le bateau, elle savait faire respecter son rang, mais dans le civil c'était autre chose. Ca tenait plutôt de la baudruche maladroite qui ne savait jamais où se mettre - exactement comme son père. Aussi mal à l'aise à terre qu'il pouvait être à l'aise sur un navire.

« Miss Aubrey, vous devriez vous habiller plus souvent comme ça dans le service », fit remarquer Davies.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que notre cher capitaine apprécierait…encore que, si vous n'étiez pas sa fille… » ajouta Doudle en rigolant.

« Je vous en prie, ne parlons pas de lui…on est quand même en congé ce soir, non! » s'énerva la jeune fille. « Hem, monsieur…Richard? Faites-moi donc le plaisir de me servir une autre pinte s'il vous plait! »

Le barman hocha la tête et obéit rapidement.

« Dis donc, toi, n'attrape quand même pas toutes mes mauvaises habitudes non plus », rigola Lilly en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Au fil des heures, certains marins disparaissaient avec leurs « amies » mais revenaient après un certain temps. Diane riait, lançait elle aussi des plaisanteries, ignorant les regards jaloux de la rousse et se demanda comment elle avait toujours pu préférer passer son temps libre avec tous ces aspirants prudes et ennuyeux durant les escales - Blakeney mis à part. Mais après tout, le blondinet n'était jamais qu'un gamin. Quant à Calamy, Monsieur-Parfait-Qui-Moucharde-Sans-Arrêt, n'en parlons même pas…

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant la grande silhouette maigre de Pullings et celle, un peu plus replète, de Mowett. « William! » s'écria Lilly en se levant. Elle se précipita dans les bras de son ami retrouvé, lequel parut légèrement mal à l'aise de voir que toute le monde avait les yeux tournés vers lui, mais semblait néanmoins très heureux.

« Je n'étais pas sûr de vous trouvez ici, ma chère. Vous m'aviez parlé de votre envie de déménager à Boston, et… »

« Allons, allons, je suis là, et j'avoue que j'ignorais totalement que vous étiez à bord de ce bateau. Combien de temps déjà? Deux années au moins!»

« Tom, William, laissez-moi donc vous offrir un verre », fit Diane en se levant elle aussi sous les yeux ébahis des deux lieutenants qui la reconnurent.

« Diane? Heu, miss Aubrey, je veux dire », corrigea Pullings avec son embarras habituel.

Heureusement, la Mexicaine vint à son secours. « Pas question que tu me prives de la compagnie d'un ami que je n'ai pas vu depuis une éternité, Diane. William », elle se tourna vers lui, « allons discuter dans ma chambre, ou sur la jetée. J'ai énormément de choses à vous dire. »

« Avec plaisir », répondit celui-ci avant de le laisser passer. Il fit un signe de tête aux marins qui s'étaient tous tu et les regardaient avec une hostilité polie, et Pullings lui-même préféra sortir plutôt que de rester en un endroit où il n'avait pas sa place.

Frustrée de se voir séparée de sa nouvelle amie, Diane se pencha en arrière en soupirant. Elle attrapa son verre et le vida d'une longue gorgée. « Bon, messieurs-dames, je vous laisse un instant », dit Doudle en se levant, une jeune métisse à son bras. Ils montèrent à l'étage.

« Tu n'as pas envie de monter, toi aussi? » susurra Kelly à l'oreille de Nagel, qui se mit à rire. La fille du capitaine, qui écoutait un récit de Killick sur les monstres marins, ne pouvait s'empêcher de les observer du coin de l'œil.

« Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à l'œil? Un souvenir d'une bataille? » demanda la rousse avec admiration.

« On peut dire ça comme ça », répondit-il avec un sourire en coin, levant les yeux vers Diane. « J'ai en quelque sorte rencontré un sextant qui essayait de

s'envoler. »

« Mon dieu! J'espere que vous avez réussi à attraper cet oiseau. »

« Un sextant est une machine permettant de mesurer les distances maritimes », rectifia Doudle. « Et on peut dire que le lieutenant a une sacrée bonne visée », rigola-t-il en désignant la jeune fille de la tête.

« Non…c'est elle qui a fait ça? » s'étonna la rousse comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus affreuse au monde. « Oh, mon bébé…je vais te soigner, ne t'inquiète pas. » Elle embrassa le charpentier sur la joue, lequel ne parut pas s'en offusquer, au contraire.

Diane, assise à un mètre, ne pouvait prétendre ne pas avoir entendu la conversation. « Votre _bébé _l'avait cherché, si vous voulez tout savoir, » rétorqua-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

« C'est étrange, mais il me semblait que les seules punitions autorisées sur un bateau étaient le fouet et la prison. Mais je ne suis pas étonnée qu'une gamine n'ayant aucune autorité en vienne à se servir de la violence pour se faire obéir. »

Killick interrompit son récit pour fixer les deux jeunes femmes de son regard perçant. La prostituée regardait sa cadette avec dédain, mais celle-ci la fixait avec une rage à peine contrôlée.

« Je me demande vraiment ce qu'une pute peut connaître à l'autorité. Le seul ordre que tu dois connaître c'est « couche-toi et écarte les jambes » , et je suis certaine que tu y obéis rapidement, alors forcément, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est que le manque d'obéissance. » Diane jouait sur un terrain dangereux, étant donné le nombre de filles de joie et de leurs clients dans la pièce, mais elle se souciait uniquement de rabattre son caquet à l'autre abrutie.

« C'est facile, de te moquer de moi sur ce point, mais pourtant tu traînes quand même avec nous et tu as même osé prendre les habits de Lilly. Si tu veux _mon _avis, tu n'es qu'une petite vierge en mal de reconnaissance qui ne sait s'exprimer que par la violence en espérant attirer enfin un peu d'attention sur elle. Mais porter une jolie robe ne suffit pas pour plaire aux hommes, ma chère, il n'ont que faire des fillettes dans ton genre. »

« Tu veux que je te dises, ma _chère_, tu as raison au moins sur _un _point, » répliqua la fille du capitaine en sentant son sang se mettre à bouillir. Elle se leva, renversant son verre, et frappa de toutes ses forces la rousse en plein dans la figure, poing fermé. Malheureusement, l'uppercut n'eut visiblement pas son effet et la prostituée se redressa, yeux écarquillés par l'affront qu'elle venait de subir.

« Espèce de…salope! » cria-t-elle à Diane. C'en fut trop pour celle-ci qui grimpa sur la table et sauta sur son ennemie. Kelly tomba à la renverse et les deux filles se mirent à se battre dans toutes les règles de l'art. A ceci près qu'ayant été élevé avec des garçons, la fille du capitaine maniait un peu mieux le coup de poing que son aînée, qui lui tirait inutilement les cheveux. Cependant, elle avait le désavantage de ne pas être habituée à porter une robe, dans laquelle elle s'emmêlait les pieds.

Les hommes, qui s'étaient amusés de l'affrontement verbal, s'étaient à présent tous mis debout pour séparer les deux furies. Nagel attrapa les poignets de Diane - il allait avoir l'habitude - et l'attira loin de la rousse, essayant de la calmer.

Davies et ses deux mètres prirent la relève, et Kelly se précipita sur le charpentier, voyant qu'il s'intéressait de trop près à la jeune blonde. « Ne me dis pas que cette folle est lieutenant sur ton navire. C'est une malade! Regarde ce qu'elle m'a fait », gémit-elle en tenant son nez en sang.

Nagel, en parfait gentleman (désireux de voir ses petits besoins masculins satisfaits) sortit son mouchoir et lui tendit - même s'il n'eut pas vraiment à étendre le bras, étant donné que la rousse était collée à lui.

« Je pense que vous feriez mieux de partir, lieutenant…», lui souffla gentiment Davies.

« Ouais, de toute façon je serais forcée de tuer quelqu'un si je reste ici », gronda-t-elle en rejetant en arrière ses pauvres cheveux malmenés.

« Tu ne m'effraies pas, gamine. D'ailleurs, c'est tout ce que tu seras toujours, même si tu sais te battre. Et mon Joe n'a rien à faire des gamines, hein? » Elle leva les yeux vers le charpentier, qui adressa un regard presque réprobateur à Diane. Celle-ci prit un air de profond dégoût.

« C'est totalement réciproque. Je n'ai rien à faire de ton « Joe », ma grande. Mais si tu veux un petit conseil, garde les yeux ouverts. » Ignorant l'expression étonnée de la rousse, elle adressa à l'aide charpentier une regard qui en disait long. Celui-ci comprit visiblement l'allusion, mais resta silencieux.

« Bon, on monte? » Voyant qu'il ne détachait toujours pas son regard de celui de la jeune blonde, Kelly lui souffla: « N'oublie qu'il y a une chose qu'_elle _ne pourra jamais te donner. Allez, viens… »

Nagel secoua la tête avec un sourire puis se tourna vers le bar. « Patron, une tournée générale pour mes amis pendant mon absence. »

Des rires gras et des encouragements firent écho à sa déclaration. Fulminante, Diane ouvrit la porte, qu'elle referma avec tant de dureté que l'enseigne en trembla. Une fois dehors, elle se traita d'idiote. Sa peau exposée frissonnait de toutes parts mais ses habits étaient dans la chambre de Lilly. Et il était hors de question qu'elle y retourne maintenant…Elle se demanda où pouvait bien être la vieille Mexicaine.

Arpentant les rues avec mélancolie, elle se laissa finalement tomber près d'un puits, dans l'herbe. Ses bras tremblaient encore sous l'effet de l'excitation du combat. Non, toute cette violence ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Cependant, elle avait des excuses. La mort de Hollom, les révélations sur sa mère, maintenant cette imbécile aux cheveux roux qui l'insultait…

_Quelque chose qu'elle ne pourra jamais te donner._

Furieuse, elle attrapa une pierre qu'elle lança de toutes ses forces de l'autre côté de la route. Si Nagel était le genre homme qui ne s'intéressait qu'à ce genre de chose chez une femme, alors elle ne perdait rien. Et puis elle n'était pas une pute, elle.

_Mais sa mère l'avait été._

Comprimant sa tête entre ses deux mains, Diane serra la mâchoire de toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Mais qui? La seule personne disponible, le docteur Maturin, devait probablement être avec son père. Et puis que lui aurait-elle dit de toute façon? Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait des problèmes qui pouvaient être résolus. Et à y réfléchir, elle avait plus besoin de deux bras qui la serrent plutôt que d'une oreille qui l'écoute…

« Mademoiselle? »

Elle leva la tête. Un jeune homme avec une fine moustache noire la regardait avec gentillesse.

« Vous ne devriez pas rester seule ainsi, ça peut être dangereux. »

« J'ai l'habitude… » répondit-elle avec un pâle sourire. L'homme le lui rendit. « Vous êtes très jolie, en tout cas. Mais je ne suis probablement pas le premier à vous le dire. »

Diane le fixa quelques secondes, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire. « Et bien pour être franche, si, vous êtes le premier. »

« Et vous êtes charmante, avec ça. Dites-moi votre prix, j'ai l'argent. »

Le sourire de la jeune fille se fana. Alors c'était donc ça, un compliment n'était jamais gratuit?

« Vous me donneriez combien? »

« Ma foi, jeune et ravissante comme vous êtes, je dirais bien 50 shillings », répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. (_Nda: je n'ai aucune, mais alors là aucune idée de la valeur de l'argent à cette époque_)

« C'est un prix honnête », admit-elle, bien que n'ayant aucune idée des tarifs habituels. « Seulement j'ai fini ma journée, je suis désolée. »

« Allons, juste pour moi… » Le jeune homme avait un sourire vraiment charmant et l'adolescente aurait été a deux doigts de dire oui, si elle n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'il lui demandait sous ses airs avenants.

« Désolée. »

« Dommage, j'aurais aimé que nous fassions plus ample connaissance. Passez une bonne soirée. »

Diane le regarda partir, intriguée - et légèrement flattée. Un homme - adulte, pas du tout bourré, estropié ou quoi que ce soit - avait voulu payer pour coucher avec elle! Quand elle était habillé en costume d'aspirant, c'était à peine si on la remarquait. Un drôle de sentiment la traversa, et elle se rendit compte que c'était de la fierté. Ensuite elle pensa à sa mère et fit un rapide calcul mental. Elle n'avait que 17 ans, peut-être 16, lorsqu'elle avait conçu sans le savoir sa fille avec Jack Aubrey.

Finalement, l'adolescente se leva, ôta l'herbe de sa robe, décidée a récupérer ses habits à l'hôtel. Elle reconnut la silhouette de la Surprise au loin, et aperçut l'enseigne de la taverne. Deux hommes discutaient devant celle-ci. « …grande, blonde, assez large, avec un costume marin bleu foncé. Vous ne l'avez pas vue? » Le plus grand des deux secoua la tête et rentra dans l'hôtel.

En s'approchant, Diane reconnut Bonden. Celui-ci se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant, puis continua son chemin. La jeune fille le suivit, se retenant de rigoler. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta, hésitant entre deux routes, et elle se glissa derrière lui, lui soufflant dans l'oreille: « Pour un visage aussi charmant que le votre, je donne au moins 50 shillings. »

L'homme sursauta et se retourna. « Je suis désolé, je ne vous avais pas entendue venir. Vous êtes ravissante, mais je ne suis pas intéressé, merci. » Il lui fit un sourire d'excuses et repartit. « Vous cherchez une jeune fille, je crois? » lui lança-t-elle, l'amusement clairement perceptible dans sa voix.

« Oui…vous l'avez vue? »

« Approchez-vous, je vous la montrerai. » Une lueur espiègle dans les yeux, elle l'observa se rapprocher, intrigué.

« Miss Aubrey! » s'étonna-t-il une fois en face d'elle. « Mais comment…pourquoi…? »

« J'avais envie de changer de look, c'est tout. Et puis j'ai besoin d'agent. »

Le timonier semblait abasourdi. « Et vous…vous vous prostituez? Grand dieux, est-ce que votre père le sait? »

Diane ne répondit pas tout de suite, reprenant une expression sérieuse. Beaucoup de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, en ce moment. Des phrases entendues plus tôt, au cours de cette soirée.

« Barret…combien donneriez-vous pour moi? »

« Je vous demande pardon? »

« Vous me donneriez combien si j'acceptais de coucher avec vous? »

« Mais enfin, miss, je…je ne vous ai rien demandé de tel! »

« Non. C' est moi qui vous le demande. Comme une faveur. »

Elle s'avança, plantant ses grands yeux vert-gris dans ceux de l'Ecossais. _(Nda: mais si…chuis en manque de surnoms, là…) _Celui-ci sembla mal à l'aise, et crut à une blague. Pourtant, l'intensité qu'il lut dans le regard de la fille de son capitaine tendait à prouver que c'était tout sauf une plaisanterie.

« Je ne vous plais pas, » déclara Diane après un moment.

« Ce n'est pas ça du tout, lieutenant, seulement je…je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi vous me demandez ça. Vous rendez-vous bien compte des problèmes que cela peut créer? »

Oh, oui elle s'en rendait compte. Cela rendrait probablement son père fou de rage, et cela fermerait son bec une fois pour toutes à la Rousse. Les deux personnes qu'elle détestait le plus au monde en ce moment. Et peut-être un peu Nagel, aussi.

« Lieutenant - »

« Appelez-moi, Diane, je vous en prie. Nous ne sommes plus sur ce fichu bateau. »

Bonden la regarda avec étonnement. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait ainsi de la Surprise.

« Diane…vous avez déjà fait ce genre de choses avec quelqu'un? »

Un silence.

« Non. C'est à vous que je m'adresse car je vous fais confiance. » _Et vous étiez diablement excitant dans votre bain tout à l'heure. « _Vous devriez être flatté. » Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire mais il semblait vraiment bien trop perturbé pour faire de même.

« Il faut que je vous ramène au bateau », dit-il après un moment. « C'est le docteur Maturin qui m'a envoyé vous chercher. Il se faisait du souci pour vous. »

« De quoi se mêle-t-il… » souffla-t-elle, sans réellement le penser. Elle appréciait bien trop le chirurgien pour se permettre d'être en colère envers lui. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

« Je vous donne cent shillings, » reprit-elle avec une froide détermination. « Et si vous refusez je vous en donne l'ordre officiel. Alors si vous ne souhaitez pas finir fouetté, je vous conseille de m'obéir. »

Le regard de Bonden redevint celui du marin en présence d'un officier supérieur, et il se rapprocha. Diane se sentit brusquement moins assurée face à un homme plus grand et plus large qu'elle. _(Nda: Billy Boyd a pris 20 kilos et 10 centimètres ok)_

« Vous êtes sûre de le vouloir?»

« Oui », murmura-t-elle, non sans crainte. Voyant qu'il hésitait encore, elle ajouta avec un sourire malicieux: « Mon plat préféré, ce sont les crêpes aux

champignons. »

Le timonier avança ses mains sur les joues de l'adolescente et vint poser lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Diane enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules, se collant à lui. Il avait une haleine très différente de celle de Nagel, chargée en rhum - qui n'était pas désagréable, cependant. Son corps lui-même dégageait l'odeur du savon à l'anis ordinaire qu'il avait probablement du utiliser tout à l'heure.

Leur baiser se fit plus passionné et il se pencha pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Ouvrant les yeux, l'adolescente aperçut un couple qui traversait la rue avec un air indigné. Ce genre de choses ne se faisait pas sur un trottoir, semblaient-ils dire…

Brusquement, le timonier se détacha, bafouillant : « Je…je suis désolé, lieutenant. Je ne peux vraiment pas faire ça au capitaine. »

« Le capitaine, le capitaine - mais en quoi ça le regarde? » s'énerva-t-elle. « Ce qui se passe en dehors du navire ne le regarde pas, sauf si ses hommes font du grabuge. Quant à mon père, il se fout pas mal de moi et de ce que je fais. »

« Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas le cas, miss. Il vous a pris avec lui sur la Surprise, et il a tout de même financé vos études. »

« Vous trouvez que c'est une preuve d'amour, enfermer son gosse dans un école durant des années puis la garder ensuite auprès de vous pour mieux le surveiller? »

L'homme ne répondit rien, mal à l'aise.

« Allez vous saouler, Bonden » souffla Diane avant de se retourner et de partir à grandes enjambées, légèrement honteuse - et essoufflée.

« Ah, Bonden. Avez-vous retrouvé Diane? »

« Non, docteur. Ou plutôt si. »

Maturin se leva et posa sur son bureau ses lunettes de lecture, fronçant les sourcils.

« Elle semblait…assez désespérée, je dirais. Elle…enfin elle était plutôt fâchée quand nous nous sommes quittés et j'ai peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise. »

Le médecin parut songeur. « Je vais venir avec vous. Pour vous dire la vérité, elle m'avait fait part de son désir de fuguer, et j'ai peur qu'elle ne parte sur un coup de tête. »

« Le capitaine le sait-il? »

« Non. Ses relations avec sa fille sont assez tendues, je ne vous le cache pas. »

« Oui, j'avais remarqué. Le lieutenant semblait plutôt fâchée envers lui. Elle lui reprochait de ne pas s'intéresser à elle. » Bonden était conscient de parler avec énormément de franchise, laquelle aurait pu être déplacée face à un supérieur, mais le docteur Maturin se plaçait lui-même du côté des marins, voire des passagers, plutôt que de celui des officiers.

« Oui, et elle n'a pas tout à fait tort », murmura le biologiste en attrapant sa veste. « Venez, dépêchons-nous; j'aimerais autant que l'on ne remarque pas mon absence. »

Diane se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Elle avait marché longtemps - il n'y avait plus grand monde dans l'auberge. Elle se décida enfin à y entrer, saluant rapidement le barman. Davies et un autre marin maigrelet s'était assoupi dans un coin et elle traversa la pièce en vitesse. Une fois devant la chambre de Lilly, elle toqua mais n'eut aucune réponse.

Ouvrant avec précaution, elle put discerner le lit dans la semi-obscurité et vit qu'il était vide. Il fallait absolument qu'elle change d'habits avant de rentrer sur le navire. Elle aperçut ceux-ci, soigneusement pliés par la prostituée sur une chaise. Elle caressa lentement le tissu rêche et abîmé avant de soupirer avec lassitude.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la fenêtre et écarta le rideau, permettant à la clarté de la lune de rentrer dans la pièce. Quelle soirée ça avait été! D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, la semaine tout entière avait été…éprouvante.

L'adolescente repoussa entièrement le rideau pour y voir un peu plus - elle ne trouvait pas de lampe. Elle s'assit sur le lit, décidant d'attendre Nadège. Elle voulait au moins la remercier pour avoir été si gentille avec elle avant de repartir en mer.

Elle ne vit pas la porte s'ouvrir et une tête rousse s'y profiler, avant de disparaître dans le plus grand silence. En effet, Diane était partie depuis quelques minutes déjà au pays du sommeil.

Jack Aubrey dit au revoir à Pullings en rigolant. Dieu que ce jeune homme pouvait être agréable! Non seulement il était l'un des officiers les plus qualifiés de sa génération, mais sa sympathie naturelle et ses bons mots faisaient également de lui un compagnon plus que plaisant.

De plus, il avait appris à Jack que le docteur était passé il n'y avait pas longtemps, accompagné par le timonier. Il s'était inquiété de l'absence de son ami et était vite redescendu à terre, connaissant le talent du scientifique pour s'empêtrer dans des situations pas possibles.

Il vit deux de ses hommes sortir d'une taverne et se rapprocha d'eux, leur demandant s'ils avaient vu le docteur. Davies répondit que non, avec cet air rêveur que seul l'alcool pouvait causer. Le capitaine serra la mâchoire, priant pour que les marins soient frais et dispos pour reprendre la mer et que surtout ils ne causent pas de problèmes durant cette nuit.

Il rentra néanmoins dans l'auberge, préférant vérifier par lui-même plutôt que de prêter foi aux affirmations hésitantes de deux poivrots travaillant sous ses ordres.

Kelly vit un grand homme se diriger vers le comptoir et discuter avec le barman. La description correspondait assez bien à celle que lui avait faite Nagel - lequel était reparti avec Doudle. Un rictus sardonique s'afficha sur ses lèvres rouges.

« Excusez-moi », l'aborda-t-elle avec son plus beau sourire. « Seriez-vous le capitaine Aubrey? »

Il se retourna, surpris. « En effet. A qui ai-je l'honneur? »

« Oh, les femmes comme moi n'ont pas de noms pour les officiers aussi haut placés que vous, capitaine. Mais si vous y tenez vraiment, mon nom est Kelly

Roberts. »

« Enchanté », répondit le blond en réprimant difficilement un sourire. « Que puis-je pour vous? » En réalité, Jack était quasi certain de ce que la prostituée allait lui demander, mais il ne souhaitait pas être impoli ou vulgaire en refusant « l'invitation » qu'une femme, même de petite vertu, ne lui aurait même pas encore faite.

Avant Sophie, il y a des années de cela, il était lui-même un grand amateur de ces lieux agréables et animés où les filles étaient facilement chaleureuses, même compte tenu du maigre salaire d'un capitaine attendant toujours son premier commandement.

« C'est assez délicat », fit Roberts en prenant une expression sérieuse. « Nous pourrions peut-être nous asseoir pour en discuter? Je vous offre un verre. »

« Non, c'est gentil mais je préfère ne pas boire », répondit le capitaine, légèrement craintif à l'idée d'être surpris par quelqu'un en compagnie d'une femme de ce genre. Dieu sait ce que ces mouchards pourraient imaginer…

La rousse vit son embarras. « Oh, je comprends. Suivez-moi dans le petit salon, je vous prie, je vous assure que nous ne serons pas dérangés. »

Intrigué, Jack la suivit, s'assurant que personne ne venait d'entrer dans la taverne à ce moment-là.

« Je vous écoute », dit-il en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil. Une petite voix lui souffla dans la tête qu'il s'agissait peut-être juste d'un prétexte ou d'une phrase mal interprétée et que la jeune femme allait bel et bien se déshabiller.

« Voilà. Je sais que vous êtes un homme sur qui l'on peut compter, quelqu'un d'estimable - ce sont vos hommes qui m'ont dit ça. Et j'ai…enfin j'aurais un service à vous demander. Seulement…c'est extrêmement gênant…mais j'y attache beaucoup d'importance. »

Elle baissa la tête avec une expression de douleur et Aubrey lui tapota doucement le genou. Il n'avait jamais pu résister aux femmes tristes, surtout si elles étaient aussi jolies que celle-ci.

« Voilà », dit-elle en relevant la tête. « Voilà, il y a ici une jeune fille dont les parents sont morts récemment, et elle est venue me voir car elle ne savait plus à qui s'adresser. Elle n'a pas de famille voyez-vous, ni aucune qualification que ce soit, et vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'une femme sans mari n'a pas le choix si elle veut survivre. »

Jack hocha la tête, voyant où elle voulait en venir. « Je comprends qu'elle ait besoin de clients, mais je suis sincèrement désolé; je suis marié. »

« Non, vous ne comprenez pas ce que je veux dire, capitaine. Elle n'a encore eu personne, justement. Je ne veux pas qu'un matelot brusque et ivre lui fasse du mal. Elle est encore vierge, et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle en souffre. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement… »

« Mademoiselle Roberts…qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune femme leva vers lui ses grands yeux implorants. « J'aimeriez que vous soyez son premier amant - oh, attendez, je vous en prie », le supplia-t-elle en le voyant se redresser. « Je sais que cela peut sembler incongru, mais mettez-vous un instant à ma place - et à la sienne. Vous êtes un homme important, mature, et vous aurez sans nul doute plus de respect pour elle que n'importe lequel des pochetrons qui vivent dans ce port. Vous ne paierez pas, bien entendu. »

Jack ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Deux petites choses l'ennuyaient dans cette affaire. De un, il était marié. De deux, il avait un côté légèrement sadique qu'il avait bien du mal à maîtriser lorsqu'une femme nue était collée à lui. Quoiqu'il avait toujours réussi à se retenir avec la pauvre Sophie…

Il opta pour la première option. « Je suis marié. Et j'aime ma femme. »

« C'est une pensée qui vous honore, monsieur. Mais vous ne la tromperez pas si vous rendez simplement service à une adolescente; de plus il ne s'agit nullement de sentiments. »

Jack resta pensif durant un long moment, puis se redressa en soupirant à nouveau. Plusieurs mois en mer avaient considérablement affaiblit sa volonté de rester fidèle à sa femme. De plus, comme la rousse le disait, il ne s'agissait ni de sentiment ni d'argent.

« D'accord », fit-il après un moment. « Je vous promets d'être doux avec elle. »

« Je vous remercie infiniment, monsieur. Elle se trouve dans la chambre de droite, tout au fond du couloir, au premier étage. Il se peut qu'elle se soit endormie en attendant que je lui trouve quelqu'un de convenable, mais n'hésitez pas à la réveiller. »

Devant le sourire et l'expression reconnaissante de la jeune fille, Jack sentit ses dernières réticences fondre. Il sortit de la pièce et grimpa les escaliers

A peine fut-il disparut que Kelly lâcha ricanement de triomphe, regrettant néanmoins de ne pas pouvoir assister à la scène. Et si ce que Nagel avait raconté était vrai, cela promettait d'être du spectacle…

La rousse perfide rejoignit le bar où elle commanda une autre bière, savourant sa revanche.

Jack ouvrit la porte avec précaution. Il aperçut le lit dans la semi clarté de la pièce, éclairée par les rayons de la lune traversant la fenêtre. Il s'approcha de l'ombre étendue, s'accroupissant au pied du lit.

Sa main s'égara sur la masse de cheveux sombres reposant sur l'oreille et couvrant à demi la tête de la jeune fille. Elle descendit ensuite sur son corsage bien rempli, ce qui fit sourire le capitaine. Il remonta ensuite doucement l'étoffe épaisse de la robe, dévoilant deux jambes croisées. Il caressa doucement la peau douce qui frissonna à ce contact.

Jack fit une moue approbative. Exactement comme il aimait les femmes : tout ce qu'il fallait où il fallait. N'en déplaise çà Stephen, qui considérait comme anormale toute personne dépassant les cent livres.

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait faire les présentations dans le noir. Aubrey se mit à chercher une lampe du regard, mais n'en trouva point. Jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune fille endormie, il ouvrit discrètement quelques tiroirs et trouva finalement une vieille lanterne qu'il posa sur la table. Il l'enflamma assez rapidement, jugeant son niveau d'huile suffisant pour tenir un quart d'heure, pas plus.

Un bruissement d'étoffe lui apprit que l'adolescente s'était réveillée. Il se retourna. Et se figea sur place.

La jeune fille le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

Aubrey sentit sa mâchoire se contracter et une rage incontrôlée déferler en lui.

« Diane…! »

Et toc!

Tata vous ne devriez même pas avoir à vérifier ça bande d'incultes…une livre c'est un demi-kilos ;)


	8. Fin des négociations

Bon le chapitre précédent a été écrit y a trois mois et c'est dur de s'y remettre...surtout après une fin pareille ! Mais bon merci Didy pour tes idées, c'est vrai que dans le domaine de la perversité tu es une reine…

Aubrey est un gros sadique enragé dans le début de ce chapitre mais cette fic est un defoulatoir envers mon propre père qui malheureusement n'a pas la virilité de Jack mais est tout aussi têtu!

**Chapitre huit : Fin des négociations.**

Diane se leva tellement vite qu'elle sentit ses os craquer. Elle fixa son père avec une expression à mi-chemin entre l'horreur et l'incrédulité. Elle essaya de se remémorer les derniers événements mais son esprit était encore tout ensommeillé – dieu sait si ses nuits avaient été courtes cette semaine-ci.

« Je veux une explication. » La voix de Jack Aubrey était extrêmement froide et calme, ce qui signifiait qu'il bouillonnait intérieurement d'une rage incontrôlable. Il ne parlait fort que lorsque qu'il était de bonne humeur ou que ses matelots ne parvenaient pas à l'entendre à cause du vent.

La jeune fille se sentit brusquement envahie par une grande lassitude et elle lui répondit d'une voix tout aussi calme : « J'ai besoin de partir, papa. Toi et moi c'est…enfin on ne peut plus se supporter, tu l'as bien vu. » Elle serra la mâchoire de toutes ses forces et sentit ses yeux picoter. Elle baissa les yeux.

Elle eut pour toute réponse un soupir de consternation. « Diane… »

Celle-ci releva la tête. Elle vit son père, d'habitude montagne de graisse et de muscles inébranlable, cacher son visage dans ses mains, premier signe de faiblesse qu'elle n'ait jamais vu chez lui. Durant un instant, il lui sembla qu'enfin le dialogue allait être possible et elle se rapprocha, posant sa main sur le bras de son géniteur.

Lequel la repoussa aussitôt avec un grognement d'exaspération – presque de dégoût. Diane se sentit humiliée jusqu'au plus profond d'elle –même et à nouveau une boule dans sa gorge se forma.

« Tout compte fait, je ne veux _aucune_ explication. Tu vas te rhabiller correctement, et me suivre jusqu'au bateau. »

L'adolescente ferma les yeux, bien que consciente qu'ils étaient déjà mouillés de toute façon. Son père haïssait les gens qui pleuraient.

« Je vais t'attendre en dehors de la chambre. Je te laisse trois minutes. »

« Et quand je serais de nouveau sur cette barque, qu'est-ce que tu feras ! » explosa Diane.

« Je ne te permets pas de me tutoyer. Et lorsque tu seras de retour sur le Surprise, je t'enfermerai dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à Londres où je t'emmènerai à l'amiral Rickman, point à la ligne. »

« Mais papa...merde ! » gémit la jeune fille avec désespoir, se demandant si son père allait un jour finir par l'écouter. « Je n'en veux pas de ton amiral, je ne veux pas me marier et je ne veux surtout pas aller à Londres… » Elle renifla bruyamment, se forçant à articuler, mais la

boule de sa gorge et ses larmes l'empêchaient de s'exprimer correctement.

Aubrey se rapprocha, gagnant plusieurs centimètres. Il vit les habits d'aspirant posés sur la chaise et les attrapa, les tendant à sa fille. « Je te laisse deux minutes pour t'habiller et me suivre. »

« Non. »

« Diane - »

« NON ! » s'écria-t-elle en lui envoyant les habits à la figure et en se précipitant vers la porte. Le capitaine de la Surprise fut plus rapide qu'elle et lui attrapa le bras, la forçant à lui faire face.

La jeune fille avait encore trop mal à la gorge, aussi ses cris se rapprochèrent-ils plus des vagissements du nouveau-né, mais elle se débattit de toutes ses forces – en vain. Brusquement, la tension exercée sur sa poitrine se relâcha et elle crut pendant une seconde horrible que son père avait tenté de la déshabiller, mais les lacets que Lilly avait serrés à l'extrême avait tout simplement cédé sous les effets de ses contorsions pour échapper à l'emprise de son aîné.

L'adolescente se servit de sa main gauche pour ramener l'étoffe de tissu sur ses seins, tant bien que mal mais apparemment son père ne s'en était pas rendu compte car il lui maintenait toujours aussi fort l'autre bras.

« Mais lâchez-moi-bon-dieu ! »

« _Jack _? Dites-moi que je rêve ! »

Diane put se retourner car son père venait enfin de la lâcher. Elle aperçut Maturin dans l'entrée de la porte, Lilly juste derrière lui, ses épais sourcils noirs froncés en direction d'Aubrey. La jeune fille vit le regard du docteur passer sur son visage boursouflé et couvert de larmes, sa poitrine à moitié dénudée puis enfin son père. Elle pu presque entendre la conclusion affreuse qui venait de naître dans son cerveau.

« Jack, je…je n'arrive pas à croire ça. » Maturin s'était avancé, son expression exprimant le pur dégoût envers celui qui était jusqu'à peu son meilleur ami.

« Alors ne le croyez pas, docteur. Je dois parler à ma fille et cela ne vous regarde en rien. Nous allions sortir, de toute façon. Je vous laisse la chambre, à vous et votre...amie ». Il jeta un coup d'œil hostile à Lilly, qui semblait sur le point de lui sauter dessus pour lui arracher les yeux à coup de fourchettes. « Viens, mon ange », dit-elle finalement en se rapprochant de Diane.

« Je vous interdis de toucher ma fille, sale putain », dit Jack de sa voix froide et menaçante et attrapant à nouveau le bras de l'adolescente.

« Et moi je vous interdis de la toucher tout court, espèce de sale pervers vicieux ! » lui cracha-t-elle au visage.

Le visage d'Aubrey, blessé dans sa dignité, vira au rouge et Maturin dut s'interposer.

Jamais Diane ne l'avait vu aussi en colère. Elle aurait probablement du le prévenir que son père n'avait jamais eu l'intention de la toucher – mais le comportement du naturaliste la flattait.

« Dégagez-de-là, Stephen ! » gronda Jack, et comme dans beaucoup de scènes du même cas auparavant, dans les tavernes où les marins venaient dépenser leur soldes en pintes, les deux hommes se heurtèrent et finirent par s'empoigner violemment.

« Non ! » cria la jeune fille, mais c'est à peine s'ils le remarquèrent.

«Oh bon Dieu», s'affola Lilly. « Hé, là en bas ! », cria-t-elle en sortant de la chambre. « Matelots de la Surprise, venez aider ! »

Aussitôt, Davies, Bonden et Killick apparurent et entreprirent de séparer leur capitaine et le médecin de bord – qui contre toute attente étant donné leur différence physique, n'était pas le plus amoché des deux.

« Capitaine, calmez-vous, je vous en prie », le supplia Bonden.

Aubrey avait du mal à se ressaisir et toute son autorité naturelle était entièrement sapée par son comportement bestial de poivrot acharné.

« Venez, Diane », lui ordonna Maturin et l'attrapant – plus délicatement que l'autre homme – par le bras. « Mademoiselle Lilly, je vous remercie infiniment. » Ils descendirent tous les deux les escaliers puis Maturin la conduisit en dehors du pub, où elle le suivit, encore sous le choc.

Lorsque enfin Jack Aubrey fut revenu à un comportement plus humain, il se raidit, rajustant son uniforme, et dit d'une voix froide aux trois hommes autour de lui. « 150 coups de fouets à chacun dès que le bateau prend la mer. » Il sortit rapidement de la pièce sous le regard haineux de Lilly, et celui de Bonden, consterné. Killick, quant à lui, fixait la porte d'un air idiot. En 10 ans de loyaux services en tant que cuisinier, jamais il n'avait eu un seul blâme.

« Que le capitaine, il a sacrément abusé sur le whisky, ce soir », grogna-t-il. (_Sisi Killick il cause comme ça dans les livres et le film!)_

« Espère, mon frère », ajouta Davies en croisant les doigts.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« Bonsoir, serait-il possible d'avoir une chambre avec deux lits ? »

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, gentleman, je n'en ai plus qu'une avec un seul lit. »

« C'est bon, je la prends. Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir, de toute façon », ajouta Stephen en fouillant dans sa bourse. Il paya l'aubergiste puis le suivit jusque dans la petite chambre douillette, où il entra, suivi de Diane, silencieuse.

« Ici vous serez en sécurité », lui dit-il avant de s'avancer vers l'armoire du fond de la pièce. La jeune fille s'allongea sur le lit, fermant les yeux. Elle avait envie de dormir. Pas réellement par besoin physique, non. Elle voulait se réveiller et réaliser que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Elle fut sortit de sa douce torpeur par un bruit d'eau.

Elle se redressa et vit Maturin qui versait l'eau de la carafe dans un bassin, se frottant le front. Diane se mit de bout et s'approcha. « Oh mon dieu », murmura-t-elle en voyant l'immense ecchymose qui s'étendait sur la tempe du médecin.

Le docteur eut un petit rire. « Ce n'est rien, comparé à ce que Jack serait capable de faire au mieux de sa forme. » Son sourire s'effaça aussi vite. Il observa son bleu dans le miroir accroché au mur, le frottant doucement. « Diane, soyez un ange, pourriez-vous me donnez le petite bouteille qui se trouve dans la poche droite de mon manteau s'il vous plait ? »

La blonde s'approcha du manteau posé sur la chaise et en sortit une petite fiole qu'elle vint apporter au naturaliste. « Du laudanum ? »

« Hm. »

« Vous en transportez toujours sur vous ? Au cas où vous devriez opérez quelqu'un ? »

Maturin la fixa avec un regard étrange mais ne répondit rien. Il avala une longue gorgée de sa mixture puis vint la remettre dans la poche interne de sa veste.

« Merci, au fait », déclara Diane après un moment, pour dissiper le silence gênant qui s'était installé entre eux – gênant pour elle, jamais pour Maturin. Celui-ci lui fit signe de s'approcher et lui indiqua de s'asseoir sur le lit. Il prit une chaise et s'assit à côté d'elle, avant de se détourner brusquement.

« Oh, désolée », bafouilla la jeune fille en remontant son corset. « J'ai oublié de prendre mon uniforme. » Elle enleva la couverture du lit et s'emmitoufla dedans.

« Bien », fit Maturin en se retournant vers elle. « Maintenant, Diane, dites-moi ce qui s'est passé _exactement_. »

Un silence.

« Diane, je peux vous aider mais - »

« Bon dieu, vous avez toujours réponse à tout… » murmura-t-elle avec rancœur. Puis, à voix haute : « Docteur, il ne s'est rien passé, j'ai juste eu une petite dispute avec mon père parce qu'il veut me marier à un vieil édenté que je n'ai jamais vu. »

Maturin fronça les sourcils, semblant chercher ses mots. « Lorsque je suis entré, Jack vous tenait par les bras et vous étiez à moitié déshabillée. »

Il plongea ses yeux pâles, reptiliens, dans ceux de la jeune fille. Celle-ci prit enfin conscience de ce que tout cela signifiait réellement. « Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…je vous le jure ! »

L'expression dure, peu convaincue du médecin l'horrifia. Elle se précipita à ses pieds : « Je vous jure, docteur, mon corset a lâché parce que j'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même et je me suis débattue, et mon père a voulu me calmer mais jamais il ne m'aurait touchée ! »

L'homme fixa les mains qu'elle avait posées sur ses cuisses, s'y cramponnant presque, et finit par secouer la tête. « Je vais donc devoir vous croire, mon cher lieutenant. De toute façon, même en mettant de côté mon amitié pour lui, je dois admettre que Jack n'est pas ce genre d'homme. Et il vous aime, peu importe ce qu'il a pu vous dire sous le coup de la colère. »

Il leva les yeux vers ceux de l'adolescente et se permit un petit sourire confiant. « Je lui parlerai », dit-il avec gentillesse. « Enfin, pas tout de suite. Quand il sera calmé. »

« Merci », murmura-t-elle sans trop y croire.

« A présent, Diane, je crois que vous pouvez me lâcher. »

« Oh…excusez-moi ! » Elle retira rapidement ses mains et regrimpa sur son lit, se retenant de jurer en s'apercevant que durant sa plaidoirie passionnée, son corset avait glissé jusqu'à atteindre des profondeurs abyssales. Doublement rouge de honte – complexée comme on peut l'être à son âge – elle se glissa dans le lit, tandis que Maturin déplaçait sa chaise vers le bureau et diminuait la lanterne.

La jeune fille ne fut pas longue à s'endormir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« Hé, matelot, tu vas la bouger ta carcasse flottante ! »

« Va donc lécher le cul de Bonaparte, fils de pute ! »

« Monsieur Hollar, prenez le nom de cet homme », ordonna Pullings au bosco en désignant le marin qui venait d'insulter le pécheur américain qui longeait les flancs de la Surprise. Même s'il s'agissait d'une période de trêve, les Anglais et les Américains n'étaient pas capables de se supporter et les marins qui étaient revenus de leur permission avec le crâne ouvert par des débris de bouteilles étaient nombreux. Malheureusement pour eux, ils avaient du attendre car le médecin n'était pas apparu de la nuit.

« Allons, Tom, laissez passer pour une fois », suggéra Jack Aubrey en arrivant en haut de l'échelle menant au pont. Il paraissait de bonne humeur et les matelots présents saluèrent, peu rassurés – en tout cas, il était en meilleur état que lorsqu'il était rentré cette nuit, dans une humeur furibonde selon les rares personnes à être restées sur le bateau.

La silhouette dégingandée du docteur Maturin apparut à sa suite et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le gaillard d'arrière. Au début, les marins qui travaillaient sur le pont n'osèrent s'approcher, mais lorsqu'ils virent que leur capitaine était réellement de meilleure disposition, ils consentirent à venir laver le pont jusque près du gouvernail.

« Je suis ravi que nous ayons eu cette discussion, Jack. »

« Et moi donc, Stephen. Même si elle m'a fait manqué le petit déjeuner. Désirez-vous manger avec moi ? Il y a une petite auberge qui sert un bacon délicieux juste en face du port. »

« Non, je vous remercie. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vais aller chercher votre fille. Elle dormait encore quand je me suis réveillé et je lui ai laissé un mot lui indiquant de ne pas bouger. »

Le naturaliste vit les sourcils de son ami se froncer et il supposa que celui-ci se demandait s'ils avaient dormi ensemble. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas ça qui le tracassait. « Stephen…vous lui expliquerez tout ça pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ce genre de choses. »

« Bien sûr. » Le docteur lui sourit, conscient qu'il valait mieux ne pas aborder un tel sujet au beau milieu d'un groupe de matelots. Leur capitaine devait rester l'homme infaillible et omniscient qui mènerait leur navire vers la victoire.

« Et encore désolé pour votre…enfin. » Jack désigna la belle ecchymose violette sur le visage de Maturin, qui fit signe que ça n'était rien, juste avant d'essayer de passer par-dessus bord pour atteindre l'échelle. Aussitôt, cinq matelots se précipitèrent pour aider ce véritable terrien qui n'était toujours pas capable d'avoir le moindre équilibre sur un bateau – même au port – et ce depuis dix ans !

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Diane finit sa toilette et renfila sa robe, qu'elle essaya de renfermer pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de s'avouer vaincue. Elle s'assit en soupirant et regarda le petit bout de papier que lui avait laissé Maturin de son écriture mince et serrée.

_Diane,_

_Je vais essayer d'aller parler avec votre père. Ne sortez surtout pas d'ici. _

_Je reviendrai vous chercher avant midi._

_S. Maturin._

Tellement chaleureux…Elle regarda dehors. Le soleil brillait, mais il ne devait pas être plus de dix heures du matin. Un gargouillement confirma l'heure. Ne sachant pas si le docteur parlait de la chambre ou de l'hôtel dans son message, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et attrapa une pomme accrochée à une des branches de l'arbre planté juste à côté de sa chambre.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. « Enfrez », lâcha-t-elle en s'étouffant presque aussi vite. La tête de Maturin apparut puis il entra dans la pièce, l'air neutre. Diane avala rapidement son morceau de pomme, se mettant intérieurement à paniquer. Elle se rapprocha de l'homme à lunettes.

« Il n'a pas voulu vous écouter. »

Le docteur la regarda un moment puis sembla comprendre. « Oh, votre père. Si. Si, nous avons eu une longue discussion et il est disposé à vous reprendre. » Pourtant, il gardait une expression sombre. La jeune fille s'avança encore un peu, le cœur battant la chamade.

« Bien sûr que c'est ce qu'il veut. Mais…je dois encore épouser ce vieil homme ? »

« Non, Diane. Je lui ai parlé, je lui ai dit que votre jeune âge ne signifiait pas que vous étiez incapable de prendre des décisions. » Il se permit un léger sourire, de peu de poids comparé au ravissement sur le visage de l'adolescente. « Donc je peux rester sur la Surprise ? Comme aspirant lieutenant je veux dire ? »

Le sourire du docteur d'élargit malgré lui mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Il rattrapa tant bien que mal la fille de son vieil ami, qui s'était jetée dans ses bras en riant. Maturin fut extrêmement mal à l'aise, de un parce qu'il n'était pas habitué aux effusions de joie, lui-même étant assez réservé, de deux parce que la dernière femme qu'il ait tenu dans ses bras était Diana, sa propre épouse, il y a un peu plus de deux ans lorsqu'ils pouvaient encore prétendre à une certaine attirance mutuelle – encore que la jeune femme n'ait jamais eu pour lui qu'une profonde affection.

Diane se recula, rougissante mais heureuse. « On retourne au bateau tout de suite ? » demanda-t-elle, soudainement angoissée. Elle avait encore peur de la réaction de son père, évidemment.

« Et bien, je suggère que vous alliez jusqu'à votre auberge récupérer votre uniforme. Bonden vous accompagnera, il est venu avec moi jusqu'ici. Pour ma part, je dois aller acheter deux trois médicaments qui me font défaut. » Ca, c'était la couverture officielle. En réalité, le naturaliste avait rendez-vous avec l'un des membres du réseau d'espionnage anglais implanté aux USA – étant lui-même un agent secret.

« Je vous ai apporté ceci, au fait », dit-il en lui tendant un châle. « Pour votre robe. »

« Merci, » fit la jeune fille avec reconnaissance. « Mais ce n'est pas à moi. »

« Non, je vous l'ai acheté », dit Maturin du ton le plus naturel du monde. « Bien, je vais devoir y aller. J'ai déjà réglé la note, et Bonden vous attend en bas. » Il salua brièvement, l'air préoccupé, puis sortir rapidement de la pièce. Diane posa un instant sa pomme, pour poser le châle sur ses épaules afin de cacher sa poitrine. Dommage, elle aurait peut-être pu demander au médecin de l'aider à fermer son corset…

Elle chassa rapidement ces pensées de sa tête, ressentant brusquement une sensation étrange dans le ventre. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça…et Maturin, en plus! Il y avait quand même des hommes bien plus attirants…

Comme celui qui l'accueillit en bas des escaliers en souriant. « Bonjour, miss », fit Bonden en retirant son chapeau. Diane se sentit rougir et lui rendit son salut en bafouillant. Apparemment, il ne lui tenait pas rigueur pour la scène qu'elle lui avait faite hier soir. D'ailleurs, à l'instant même où ils sortaient de l'auberge, tout lui revint en mémoire et elle se retint de ne pas s'enfuir à toute vitesse.

« Il faudra se dépêcher, miss. Votre père a eu des nouvelles du Fantôme par un bateau qui est arrivé très tôt ce matin au port, et il a décidé que nous appareillions juste après le dîner. »

Diane se contenta de hocher la tête, incapable de trouver une réponse appropriée. Elle était plutôt concentrée sur l'homme à côté d'elle. Le soleil, la perspective de retrouver la Surprise sans être obligée de marier un vieux pervers, et surtout, se réconcilier avec son père, tout cela le mettait de bonne humeur. En fait, ses soucis disparus, elle se sentait presque...frivole.

Malgré sa gêne, il lui vint à l'esprit de demander à Bonden s'il se rappelait leur baiser de cette nuit, mais étant donné que cela avait été un ordre officiel, l'acte en question n'avait peut-être pas été aussi plaisant pour lui que pour elle.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôtel où Bonden prit une pinte en attendant la jeune fille. Celle-ci demanda où était Lilly et on lui dit qu'elle était dans sa chambre. Elle grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et frappa timidement à la porte.

"Bonjour mon coeur", s'exclama la Mexicaine. "Comment ça va depuis hier soir?"

"Ca ne pourrait pas aller mieux", répondit l'adolescente avec une expression de joie qui convainquit la prostituée. "Je suis venue vous rapporter votre robe."

"Oui, et surtout reprendre tes vilaines frusques d'homme, hein? Tiens, je les ai données à laver ce matin à la première heure. Elles sont peut-être encore un peu humides."

Le temps que Diane se change, elle et sa nouvelle amie discutèrent comme s'il elles se connaissaient depuis des années, et lorsque la fille du capitaine voulut expliquer la situation de la veille, la brune lui apprit que le docteur était passé ce matin mettre les choses au clair.

"Un homme extrêmement plaisant, je dois dire. Certes pas très agréable à l'oeil, mais d'une gentillesse incomparable. Et bien souvent, c'est suffisant pour conquérir le coeur d'une femme", ajouta la Mexicaine avec un sourire affectueux. Pourtant, l'adolescente eut comme l'impression qu'elle songeait à Mowett.

"Voilà, je vais y aller. Mon père a décidé qu'on partait plus tôt, pour retrouver leur "fantôme", comme les hommes l'appellent."

Son aînée eut pour toute réponse un clin d'oeil. "En tout cas, je suis contente de t'avoir rencontrée et de t'avoir aidée à réviser ton jugement sur les filles de joie."

L'adolescente haussa les épaules, un peu embrassée. Elle le fut encore plus lorsque la Mexicaine l'attira à elle et la serra très fort dans ses bras. Bon dieu, Maturin n'avait quand même pas du se sentir aussi gêné que ça...C'est pas vrai, elle avait vraiment pris Maturin dans ses bras! Elle qui avait toujours vécu sur des bateaux ou les seules marques de sympathie tolérées étaient les gentilles petites tapes dans le dos qui vous laissaient des bleus pendant une semaine au moins...

A sa grande surprise, elle aperçut des larmes perler au coin des yeux de l'autre. Lilly lui sourit à nouveau. "Je te souhaite bonne chance, ma grande. Bon, moi je vais préparer mes affaires puis je pars chez ma soeur pour la journée. La prochaine fois que tu viens en Amérique, fais-le moi savoir."

Elles se saluèrent encore puis Diane descendit finalement les escaliers, heureuse et physiquement soulagée d'avoir retrouvé son uniforme raide et large. D'autant plus qu'il sentait bon la lavande à présent, même si, comme l'avait prédit son amie, il était encore un peu humide par endroit. Arrivée en bas des escaliers, elle se figea.

Roberts. En train de draguer Bonden, y avait pas d'autre mot possible. Penchée sur la table, exhibant le peu de poitrine qu'elle avait. A nouveau, Diane se sentit bouillir de rage, sa bonne humeur totalement envolée. Elle ne se reposait jamais, cette pute-là?

A ce moment, Barret se leva, ôtant son chapeau. Il prit une expression dure que la jeune fille n'avait jamais vu sur son visage si sympathique et chaleureux. "Dans la marine, miss, il nous arrive aussi de tromper l'ennemi, c'est d'ailleurs une coutume navale. Néanmoins, les deux camps connaissent les règles, aussi n'y a-t-il rien de déloyal là-dedans. Ce que vous avez fait hier soir à notre capitaine et au lieutenant Aubrey ne porte pas de nom et est indigne d'une femme qui se respecte. D'ailleurs, si vous étiez un homme, je ne me serais vu dans l'obligation de vous affronter en duel pour venger l'honneur de mon capitaine. Sur ce, miss, je vous souhaite une bonne journée."

Il lança un rapide regard à Diane, qui le suivit hors de l'auberge, lançant un regard victorieux et arrogant à Kelly, qui semblait avoir avalé une casserole pleine de vinaigre périmé. Alors comme ça c'était la faute de cette grognasse, hein? Ca ne l'étonnait pas...

"Bonden?" lança-t-elle à l'homme pour qu'il l'attende. Mais il patientait sagement au pied de la porte. Après tout, maintenant que la jeune fille portait à nouveau son uniforme, elle redevenait aspirant lieutenant, et par conséquent son supérieur hiérarchique. Elle espéra seulement que leur baiser de la veille n'était pas aussi dans sa mémoire que dans la sienne. Elle se rappelait encore ses lèvres si douces et...

"Savez-vous où se trouve le bateau? Je ne reconnais plus l'endroit", dit-elle d'une voix qui avait presque instinctivement retrouvé la juste note d'autorité.

"Oui, lieutenant, par ici", fit-il en portant sa main à son chapeau. Dieu du ciel, tout ces rituels, auxquels elle avait été habituée durant des années, semblaient aujourd'hui étranges. Tout redeviendrait probablement normal dès qu'elle serait à nouveau en mer.

"Bonjour, miss!" Diane se retourna vers l'homme qui venait de l'interpeller. Il se trouvait sur le ponton d'un bateau de taille moyenne amarré au quai. Un matelot, même pas de première classe à en juger par ses habits. La jeune fille salua son manque de respect par un regard glacial. "Vous devriez faire attention, si vous allez à un bal habillée comme ça; il vaudrait mieux enfiler un uniforme de la marine américaine."

L'adolescente allait lui répondre que de un, elle n'allait pas à un bal masqué, et de deux, elle était plus que fière d'être anglaise, lorsque plusieurs choses attirèrent son attention. Il semblait y avoir beaucoup de remue-ménage sur les quais et le bateau en face d'elle n'était pas là hier soir; il avait du arriver durant la nuit ou ce matin.

"Eloignez-vous et n'intervenez pas", ordonna-t-elle à Bonden, à voix basse. Puis, prenant une voix de ravissante idiote, elle se tourna vers le matelot américain. "Ceci n'est pas un de vos uniformes? Je l'ai loué assez cher, pourtant."

"Oh que non, mam'zelle", fit le marin en se rapprochant, voyant qu'une occasion se présentait peut-être. "Ca c'est un uniforme anglais, dieu vous bénisse."

"Oh, ce n'est que ça. J'ai cru que c'était un habit français ou d'un autre pays ennemi", répliqua-t-elle avec l'un de ces rires idiots et faussement flatteurs que les femmes de la haute société appréciaient tant.

"Et bien c'est le cas, mam'zelle, depuis cinq jours au moins. Notre navire a croisé des Espagnols la semaine dernière qui nous ont appris que les USA et l'Angleterre étaient à nouveau en guerre. Ils ont coulé un de nos bateaux de marchandises il y a de cela quelques semaines, sans aucune sommation. On ne peut pas dire que le trêve aura duré bien longtemps. Ca ne m'étonne pas d'eux, ces bâtards de fourbes et -oh, 'scusez-moi, m'dame."

"Ce n'est rien", répondit-elle avec un sourire néanmoins crispé. "Je l'ignorais. Et bien je vais aller changer d'uniforme dans ce cas."

"Vous partez déjà? Vous ne souhaitez pas visiter le navire? Normalement c'est interdit, mais pour vos beaux yeux je peux faire une exception -"

"Non, non je vous remercie." Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Bonden, mais il n'avait pas entendu la conversation et comprit mal son message et se rapprocha d'elle en portant la main à son chapeau. Diane paniqua et voulut lui faire signe de s'éloigner. Il le comprit mais c'était trop tard. La jeune fille se retourna brièvement, et aperçut la matelot américain qui observait le timonier en fronçant des sourcils. En effet, celui-ci, avec son foulard et ses habits, avait tout de l'homme de mer. Dieu merci, il n'avait pas cette longue tresse de cheveux typique des marins anglais.

Diane hâta le pas puis décida que c'était trop tard, de toute façon. Elle se rapprocha de Bonden. "Accélérez, mais n'ayez pas l'air trop pressé. Où est la Surprise?"

"A peu près à deux cent mètres, lieutenant."

"Shh, ne m'appelez pas comme ça, de grâce." La jeune fille le vit froncer les sourcils et elle sut qu'il avait deviné. "L'Amérique et l'Angleterre sont officiellement en guerre. La trêve est rompue. J'espère seulement que le bateau est toujours là", ajouta-t-elle, plus pour elle-même. Et intérieurement, que tous les matelots qui étaient en permission - ainsi que Maturin - aient eu le temps de remonter à bord.

"Elle est toujours là!" s'exclama Bonden avec soulagement. Sa voisine en ressentit autant et ralentit la cadence pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. A ce moment-là, une dizaine d'hommes à cheval apparut sur les quais et entourèrent le ponton de la Surprise. L'Ecossais attrapa la jeune fille et la força à se cacher sous le portique d'un marchand de fruits.

"Sur ordre du gouvernement Américain, vous et vos hommes êtes en état d'arrestation. Toute résistance, insultes ou refus d'obtempérer docilement pourra être retenu envers vous et conduire à la peine de mort sans jugement."

"Balivernes!" gronda Jack Aubrey de sa passerelle, sa grosse voix résonnant dans tout le port. "Je suis venu ici en période de trêve, et selon les lois de la mer j'ai plus que le droit -"

"Capitaine, vos lois de la mer, comme vous dites, n'ont aucune valeur à terre", l'interrompit le cavalier moustachu qui avait parlé.

"Bon dieu, ceci est insensé! J'ai encore des hommes à terre, et j'exige que vous les laissiez monter à bord. Une fois que je serai parti de ce port, vous aurez tout à fait le droit de me poursuivre si cela vous chante, mais ce que vous faites ici s'appelle de la traîtrise envers les us et coutumes navals, monsieur!"

Le capitaine de la Surprise, surplombant son assemblée de plusieurs mètres, était véritablement impressionnant dans son uniforme éclatant sur lequel le soleil se reflétait avec intensité. Pourtant, lorsque le cavalier annonça que s'il ne coopérait pas maintenant, il allait être obligé de faire monter la milice à bord, il partit vers l'arrière du navire.

Diane observa les voiles se lever et son coeur se mit à accélérer à toute vitesse. Ils allaient prendre la mer! L'officier moustachu sortit son mousquet et faucha un matelot qui se trouvait à l'avant du navire, mais les ordres d'Aubrey avait déjà été donnés; à peine la Surprise avait-elle viré d'un huitième de cercle que plusieurs canons se tournèrent vers les cavaliers debout sur le port et leur envoyèrent une bonne doses de mitraille dans la figure, les forçant à reculer - pour ceux qui étaient encore vivants.

L'adolescente aperçut Pullings grimper lestement vers l'avant du pont, une hache à la main, et commencer à couper la grosse corde qui reliait encore le navire au quai. A peine y fut-il parvenu que l'un des officiers, qui avait rechargé son mousquet, le pointa vers lui. Le lieutenant s'écroula.

Diane sentit Bonden s'agiter, à côté d'elle. Elle devina son sentiment de rage et de désespoir, car c'était également le sien. Elle observa le navire s'éloigner lentement, ses canons tirant toujours à intervalles irréguliers, les officiers encore debout sur le quai les insultant de toutes leurs forces. Plusieurs d'entre eux se firent piétiner par un cheval fou qui s'était fait arracher une bonne partie du visage par de la mitraille.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire...", murmura-t-elle, incapable de détacher les yeux de la scène.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, lieutenant, on va s'en sortir", essaya de la rassurer Bonden.

Diane le fixa intensément, la respiration haletante. "Mais vous ne comprenez pas -avant cela, nous aurions été de simples prisonniers de guerre, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se termine. Mais à présent que nous appartenons à l'équipage d'un bateau qui a refusé de se rendre - ils nous pendront s'ils nous trouvent."


	9. L'interrogatoire

Cette fiction est en train de virer R, mes enfants…Au fait fini Aubrey le méchant il redevient comme avant ! (hmmm…Russel…)

**Chapitre neuf : l'interrogatoire.**

Pas un homme n'osa s'adresser au capitaine, ce jour-là. Tous gardaient des visages sombres et hormis les claquements des voiles, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre sur la Surprise. Pullings se contentait de donner des ordres à intervalles réguliers, étant donné que même si plusieurs bateaux américains s'étaient certainement lancés à leur poursuite, le vent était tel que le navire aurait difficilement plus avancer plus vite.

Aubrey était resté sur le gaillard d'arrière, impassible et silencieux depuis que le bateau avait atteint sa vitesse maximale et qu'il avait fini de brailler ses ordres à tout l'équipage, sous l'effet de la précipitation et de la colère. S'efforçant d'arborer une expression neutre, il demanda à Tom de prendre le commandement avant de descendre dans sa cabine.

Arrivé là, il enleva son uniforme et avala une longue gorgée de porto, avant d'envoyer violemment son verre contre le mur. Il s'assit ensuite, frottant vigoureusement son visage des deux mains. Ses meilleurs matelots étaient restés à terre, voués à la prison jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, autant dire l'éternité, ou pire encore – la peine de mort pure et simple. Courante pour les marins sans qualification. D'après leur conduite de ce matin, elle était plus que probable.

Davies, Doudle, Slade, des marins sans réelle qualification mais auxquels Jack était très attaché. Nagel, qui malgré son récent incident se révélait un aide charpentier assez doué. Bonden, son patron de canot et timonier, qu'il connaissait depuis son tout premier commandement. Et Killick, dont les commentaires râleurs et radoteurs se faisaient cruellement manquer. Mais surtout les deux personnes les plus chères à son cœur sur ce navire : sa fille et son meilleur ami.

Maturin était un homme intelligent, et de plus, en tant qu'agent secret il devait posséder plusieurs contacts à terre – même si par un accord mutuel et silencieux, les deux hommes n'abordaient jamais ce sujet.

Mais sa fille était jeune, et qui plus est aspirant lieutenant. Le capitaine espéra qu'elle aurait la présence d'esprit de ne pas mentionner qu'elle était un officier. Contrairement à tout ce qu'il avait essayé de lui inculquer avec ses grands discours patriotiques, il souhaita de toutes ses forces qu'elle parvienne à se faire passer pour une civile.

Au bout d'un moment, il sentit l'une de ses mains se mettre à trembler et il la posa rapidement sur la table, effrayé par un tel signe de faiblesse.

Il avait toujours su exactement où mener sa barque, ses hommes lui avaient toujours fait confiance pour sortir indemne de toutes situations, mais là, il était réellement perdu. Il ne pouvait fuir, mais avait-il le droit de risquer son bateau et la vie de ses hommes juste pour essayer de sauver celle des quelques personnes qu'il aimait ?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bonden lança à nouveau un caillou contre la fenêtre, mais toujours aucune tête n'apparut à celle-ci. « Evidemment, elle m'avait dit qu'elle allait chez sa sœur… » souffla Diane avec irritation. Ils s'étaient tous les deux glissé furtivement dans le jardin derrière l'auberge, cherchant refuge auprès de la seule personne qui aurait accepté de les aider, à savoir Lilly.

« Il va falloir que nous quittions cette ville, lieutenant. En trouvant d'autres habits, on pourrait s'enfuir et vous ne risqueriez plus rien. »

La jeune fille fixait toujours la fenêtre avec une expression de douleur. Ils allaient devoir partir, bien sûr…Mais si jamais son père décidait de revenir…Bon dieu, comment savoir ce qu'il comptait faire ?

« Je crois que vous avez raison », admit-elle à voix basse.

« Vous deux, là, ne bougez plus ! »

Surpris, ils relevèrent la tête et virent un officier américain qui venait d'entrer dans le jardin. Diane, horrifiée, préféra ne pas bouger mais déjà le timonier avait collé un uppercut dans la face du gendarme, bien avant que celui-ci ait pu dégainer son sabre, et il s'empara rapidement de celui-ci avant d'attraper la main de la fille du capitaine. « Dépêchez-vous ! »

Ils voulurent sortir par l'un des côtés de l'auberge, mais à peine furent-ils sur la route qu'ils aperçurent une dizaine d'officiers arrêtés devant l'auberge qui ne mirent que quelques secondes à les encercler.

« Maîtriser votre homme, lieutenant », fit l'un des gardes d'un ton ironique. Bien entendu, pour eux une femme dans la marine – même au simple grade d'aspirant lieutenant – était plus que risible.

Diane vit Kelly qui la regardait avec triomphe, lui indiquant par geste qu'elle les avait vus dans le jardin. L'adolescente sut que si on lui donnait dès maintenant un pistolet, elle descendait la rousse dans la seconde.

Au lieu de cela elle dut accepter les menottes qu'on lui attachait autour du poignet et suivre docilement les officiers jusqu'à la prison de la ville, lançant des regards inquiets au timonier.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« Vos amis sont en sécurité, je les ai laissés dans les anciens appartements de ma mère. Ils devront juste se contenter de dormir sur les sofas. »

« Ca leur ira très bien », assura Maturin. « Ce sont des marins, ils sont habitués à l'inconfort – ils seraient d'ailleurs incapable d'apprécier autre chose » Il se ratatina dans son fauteuil, refusant le verre de brandy que lui tendait son ami. Il pensait avoir récupéré tous les hommes de la Surprise qui traînaient encore dans le port après que celle-ci fut partie, mais il craignait que quelques-uns d'entre eux aient tout de même été pris par la milice.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez, je vous aiderai à passer la frontière. Si vous parvenez jusqu'en Nouvelle-écosse, vous serez en sécurité. »

Les deux hommes savaient cela, bien sûr, il s'agissait uniquement de meubler la conversation. « A moins que…Maturin, rassurez-moi, votre Aubrey ne serait pas du genre à tenter une attaque sur le port ? »

Le médecin fixa son regard perçant sur son interlocuteur, agent secret lui aussi, américain de pure souche mais totalement dévoué à Sir Joseph Blaine, chef du département du Renseignement à Londres. « Il en est bien capable, malheureusement. Mais cela ne pourrait fonctionner qu'avec une certaine correspondance à terre, or il ignore si nous sommes emprisonnés ou non. Je pense donc qu'il essayera de finir sa mission. »

Bennington acquiesça silencieusement, parfaitement au courant de la mission en question. Il avala rapidement son verre puis se leva. « Je vais aller aux nouvelles. Essayer de savoir si l'un de vos hommes est en prison en ce moment. »

« Soyez discret, je vous en prie », fit Maturin avec un brin de panique dans la voix.

Son ami lui sourit. « Mon cher docteur, je m'exerçais déjà à cet art au combien délicat alors que vous-même étiez encore en train d'apprendre à manger avec des couverts. »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Diane grimaça tandis que son ventre laissa s'échapper une plainte qui la plia presque en deux. Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis la pomme de la veille et sa bouche était desséchée par le manque d'eau. On l'avait laissé seule dans une cellule depuis maintenant près de trente-cinq heures, même si cela avait semblé l'éternité pour elle.

L'adolescente ignorait s'il s'agissait d'une technique pour affaiblir les prisonniers avant de les interroger ou si les gardes comptaient tout simplement la laisser moisir ici. Et nulle part de trace de Bonden.

Alors qu'elle somnolait, elle entendit un cliquetis.

« Debout », fit une voix autoritaire et nasillarde.

Sa redressant, elle reconnut l'officier moustachu qui avait sommé son père de se rendre – en vain. Il la conduisit dans une pièce peu éclairée où patientaient deux hommes. On la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce. Un interrogatoire.

L'adolescente sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle souvenait bien, peu après le jour de ses treize ans, lorsque son père avait organisé une attaque éclair dans un port ennemi pour libérer Stephen. Bien sûr, elle ignorait tout de son état d'agent secret, et donc de l'importance qu'il avait pour les Français qui l'avait capturé, mais elle se rappelait parfaitement l'état inhumain dans lequel le docteur était revenu.

Elle prit une expression soumise, décidée à être bien gentille et jouer les ignorantes – cela n'allait pas être trop dur pour ce dernier.

« Je dois bien avouer que vous voir dans un tel uniforme m'a beaucoup amusé, miss », se moqua le moustachu. « Mais après vérification, il semble que vous soyez bien ce que vos frusques prétendent, _lieutenant_. » Il ricana. « J'espère seulement que vous serez plus bavarde que votre subordonné. »

Diane paniqua intérieurement, priant pour que Bonden soit indemne. Après tout, étant une fille, elle avait peut-être droit à un traitement de faveur.

« Bien sûr, monsieur », souffla-t-elle.

L'officier haussa un sourcil appréciateur puis lança un regard vers ses camarades. Le plus grand de ceux-ci, un blond, s'avança. « L'un de nos bateaux vient de revenir, faute d'avoir pu rattraper votre tête de mule de capitaine. Un navire sacrément rapide et rudement bien mené, a-t-on dit. »

L'adolescente eut un mauvais pressentiment. Si l'homme était peu prudent au point de lui avouer que leurs bateaux étaient bien moins rapides que la Surprise, c'est qu'ils n'avaient probablement pas l'intention de la laisser repartir de si tôt.

« Par conséquent, faute d'avoir su les rattraper, il va falloir essayer d'anticiper sur leur mouvement. Ils vont être obligés de faire escale, étant donné que leur cale était encore à moitié vide lors de leur départ. Vous allez peut-être pouvoir nous aider pour cette destination mystère, lieutenant. Il y a beaucoup de possibilités, mais pas autant de navires pour toutes les vérifier. »

Diane le fixa, bouche ouverte. Comment diable était-elle supposée savoir ça ? Elle ne lisait pas dans les pensées de son père ! Cette fois-ci, son cœur était carrément remonté dans sa gorge, et elle dut déglutir plusieurs fois avant de répondre.

« Sauf votre respect, monsieur, comment pourrais-je le savoir ? J'ignorais même quelle serait notre route après cette escale. »

Le blond se pencha vers elle, lui soufflant une haleine de viande froide au visage. « Je vous en prie, miss. Un simple aspirant serait probablement ignorant de ces choses, mais une femme soi-disant engagée dans la marine ne le serait pas sans dessein. Vos _habiles_ tacticiens prennent-ils à ce point les Américains pour des idiots ? Nous voulons savoir à qui vous étiez supposée transmettre un message, que ce soit dans cette ville ou une autre. »

La jeune fille mit un certain temps à réaliser qu'il la prenait elle-même pour une espionne. Dans le fond, ils n'avaient pas réellement tort…personne ne se méfierait d'une gamine de seize ans. Mais d'un autre côté, si cela avait été le cas, elle aurait embarqué comme civile !

« A personne, je vous jure ! Chez nous, certaines filles ont également le droit de devenir aspirantes - c'est même assez fréquent et - »

« Totalement faux », la contredit le troisième homme, un barbu assez costaud avec un accent irlandais suffisamment fort pour que la jeune fille sache qu'il devait venir du Royaume-Uni, lui aussi.

Il se leva et vint planter son regard perçant dans celui de la jeune fille, la scrutant, pipe enfoncée entre les dents. « Je crains malheureusement que vous ne puissiez rien tirer de cette idiote, colonel ».

Celui-ci, le moustachu, lui lança un regard agacé. « Expliquez-vous, O'Maley, ou alors restez en dehors de ça. »

_O'Maley _! Diane le connaissait ! C'était un ami de son père, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années.

« Si je ne m'abuse, et je suis assez certain de moi, cette jeune personne n'est autre que la fille d'Aubrey, votre capitaine rebelle en personne. »

« Cela ne l'empêche pas d'être une espionne… » souffla le blond.

« Vous ne comprenez pas », grogna l'Irlandais en tirant sur sa pipe. « Elle n'est réellement qu'aspirant lieutenant, et je doute fort que son père l'ait mise au courant des moindres détails de sa mission. C'est un homme qui déteste le favoritisme, du moins à bord de son navire. En dehors de ça, ce n'est plus qu'un pochetron pervers et arrogant. »

Brusquement, une pointe de colère perça à travers la panique que ressentait la jeune fille. De quel droit ce traître se permettait-il de critiquer son père ? Certes, il n'avait pas que des qualités, mais…c'était son père !

_Une chance sur mille._

Brusquement, la prison, l'interrogatoire, les deux hommes qui se tenaient tête devant elle, tout ça disparu à des milliers de kilomètres. Son esprit était ailleurs. Ses jambes criant de douleur, mais sa curiosité l'emportant. Son père et Maturin discutant. Aubrey avouant la véritable nature de sa relation avec la mère de la l'adolescente. Ses doutes. Et puis le docteur, certifiant le lien de parenté entre eux deux. Une autre scène, une autre vie.

Et brusquement, une voix nasillarde la ramenant à la réalité.

« Aubrey y est attaché ? Vous croyez qu'on pourrait se servir d'elle pour l'attirer dans un piège ? »

« Hm… » L'Irlandais parut songeur. « C'est un homme qui a beaucoup de fierté. S'il est facile à abuser à terre, il est impitoyable en mer. De plus, il faudrait encore que la nouvelle lui parvienne. A vous de voir si c'est dans vos possibilités.

« En attendant, qu'allez-vous faire d'elle ? » demanda le blond.

« La ramener en cellule », répondit le moustachu. « L'autre sera probablement pendu demain matin, il ne nous servira à rien de toute façon. »

« Vous...vous allez pendre Bonden…enfin, le timonier qui était avec moi ? » bafouilla la jeune fille, consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas du parler sans y être invitée en voyant les regards hostiles des trois hommes se tourner vers elle.

« Le lieutenant aurait-il du cœur, ou a-t-il seulement succombé au charme de l'un de ses subordonnés ? »

Diane serra les dents. Certes, elle appréciait Bonden, mais de toute façon elle n'aurait jamais accepté que l'on tue un seul des hommes du navire. Même si elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle ressentait quelque chose d'assez fort pour l'Ecossais, qui était de loin le plus sympathique et le plus serviable de tous les matelots. C'était lui qui l'avait consolée lors de sa première bataille. Elle n'avait que huit ans.

« Je ne souhaite pas voir mourir un homme innocent », se contenta-t-elle de répondre, le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Innocent ? En période de guerre, personne ne l'est, mon cher enfant », rétorqua le blond.

« Mais hier encore nous étions alliés ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Pas alliés, en trêve », rectifia le colonel moustachu. Il se leva et appela l'un des officiers postés à côté de la porte. « Reconduisez-la dans sa cellule. Et nourrissez-la. »

« Attendez ! » fit-elle avec désespoir tandis que l'officier la forçait à se lever. « Vous ne pouvez pas pendre mon timonier comme ça ! Il...il pourrait vous être utile...et imaginez si jamais toute cette histoire de rupture de trêve n'était qu'une supercherie, vous risquez gros ! »

« Personne ne se soucie d'un matelot de second rang, lieutenant, » se moqua le colonel.

« Non..._non_ ! » Bien malgré elle, Diane fut ramenée à sa cellule, gigotant dans tous les sens pour essayer d'apercevoir Bonden dans un des cachots sur le chemin.

A nouveau, la grille se referma et elle se mit à pleurer sans être capable de se contrôler. C'était tellement...injuste ! Tuer un homme dans une bataille, c'était inhumain, mais ça l'était moins que d'ordonner froidement d'en assassiner un comme l'un commande une nouvelle robe.

Elle avala la nourriture qu'on lui donnait, avalant son eau avec difficulté à cause de ses larmes. Elle eut du mal à digérer, mais finalement ses sanglots s'atténuèrent. Elle vérifia que personne ne pouvait la voir et urina rapidement dans la gouttière prévue à cet effet dans le fond de la cellule.

Un heure ou plus passa. La jeune fille somnolait quand à nouveau elle fut réveillée par des bruits de cliquetis. Avec des pleurs, cette fois-ci. Elle vit le blond de tout à l'heure, accompagné de l'un des geôliers qui enfermait un homme sanglotant dans la cellule en face. Diane lui lança rapidement un coup d'œil et elle vit qu'il avait l'air mal en point et qu'il était presque nu, sa peau couvert de sang presque partout. _Mon dieu faites que ce ne soit pas Bonden…_

Lorsque le blond se retourna, il haussa les cils avec surprise en apercevant la jeune fille. Il fit un signe de tête vers le côté. « Tous les prisonniers n'ont pas eu votre chance, lieutenant. Nous avons été plus qu'indulgents avec vous. »

La jeune fille préféra ne rien répondre. Une expression de dégoût s'afficha sur son visage mais elle s'en rendit compte trop tard. Déjà elle reprenait son attitude soumise mais elle sentit le regard perçant de l'homme sur elle.

« Geôlier ! » lança-t-il à celui qui s'éloignait. « Ouvrez-moi cette grille. »

L'autre s'exécuta. « Il ne faudra pas oublier de demander à Wallen de refermer la porte, monsieur, c'est lui qui va venir me remplacer maintenant. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, » lui répondit le blond avant d'entrer dans la cellule. Diane se recroquevilla dans un coin, essayant d'avoir l'air la plus repoussante possible. Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, se demandant pourquoi elle avait eu cette stupide idée d'aller chez Lilly au lieu de filer directement. Ou encore pourquoi elle n'avait pas tué cette pouf de Kelly tant qu'elle le pouvait encore.

Et surtout ce qu'elle faisait ici alors qu'elle aurait pu être tranquillement installée dans une gentille maison de Glasgow avec un vieil amiral à la retraite.

Non. Cette question, elle en connaissait la réponse, et ne regrettait rien.

« Nous devrions commencer par faire les présentations, lieutenant. Je me nomme Whalin, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Alec. Je vous avoue être impressionné de rencontrer pour la première fois une femme dans la marine. »

« Une _fille_… » murmura-t-elle sans qu'il puisse l'entendre.

« Les interrogatoires sont terminés, miss, vous pouvez parler librement. »

Mais Diane ne savait que répondre, et de toute façon elle n'en avait pas envie.

« Bien, je vais donc faire semblant de ne pas avoir terminé de me présenter. Je suis américain, et je travaille dans cet établissement à titre officieux. Mon métier est d'arracher des aveux aux personnes disons…timides. J'ai presque tous les droits sur les prisonniers de ce genre – dont vous, miss – ce qui signifie que quoi que j'ai envie de vous faire, je le ferai. Alors autant rendre la chose plus agréable, voulez-vous ? Dites-moi au moins votre nom. » Il avait dit tout cela sur le ton de la conversation, avec une certaine désinvolture.

La jeune fille le regarda avec de grands yeux affolés. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait lui faire exactement ?

« Diane…Aub-aubrey », bégaya-t-elle. L'homme sembla trouver cela attendrissant.

« La déesse de la chasse, n'est-ce pas ? Un très joli nom, plutôt rare dans nos contrées. »

Il se mit à avancer avec une certaine nonchalance. « J'estime en avoir fait assez pour les formules d'usage, ne croyez-vous pas ? »

Puis, arrivé près d'elle : « Vous êtes la première de votre sexe à être enfermée dans cette partie de la prison. Le fantasme de beaucoup d'hommes – avoir une jeune fille à son entière disposition. »

Il s'accroupit, lui prit le menton et l'observa comme s'il jaugeait de la qualité d'une tête de bétail. « Diane, ma chère, j'ose espérer que vous êtes encore vierge ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! » dit-elle d'un ton alarmé avant d'échapper à son emprise et de ramper rapidement vers la droite. Elle vit alors la grille, qui bien que refermée, n'était pas verrouillée. Si elle parvenait à le distraire…

« N'y comptez même pas », fit-il d'une voix étonnamment dure qui la surprit presque plus que sa main autour de son poignet. « Si vous n'êtes pas consentante, cela m'est égal, cela n'en rendra le jeu que plus passionnant. Je n'aime pas la facilité. »

Il attrapa son autre poignet et parvint à faire tenir les deux dans sa propre main- gauche, qui plus est. Et c'est à peine si Diane pouvait remuer les doigts. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi faible !

« Ce n'est pas permis ! » tenta-t-elle de le raisonner.

« Je vous l'ai dis, ma chère, vous êtes prisonnier de guerre en tant qu'espion, nous avons tous les droits sur vous - _j'ai_ tous les droits sur vous. »

Il n'essaya même pas de la déshabiller, préférant la regarder se débattre et essayer d'échapper à son emprise sans que lui-même ne dût faire beaucoup d'effort. Il se plaça au-dessus d'elle, glissant son bassin entre ses jambes.

« Hm…il faudra quand même que je – révise mon jugement sur le sexe « faible », dit-il non sans difficulté, puis il parvint finalement à reprendre le contrôle sur la jeune fille, et celle-ci comprit qu'il l'avait laissée se débattre juste pour son plaisir. Il pouvait l'immobiliser quand il le voulait. Comme en ce moment.

« En fait je n'aime pas _du tout_ la facilité… » répéta-t-il. Puis, se penchant à son oreille, il murmura : « Et puis nous avons pas mal de temps à passer ensemble…cependant, j'aimerais autant que cette première fois soit mémorable…j'ai envie de t'entendre crier, de te voir pleurer...me supplier de te laisser tranquille… »

Diane ferma les yeux, dégoûtée. Dégoûtée par ce qu'elle-même pourrait faire dans ce cas – et elle serait bien capable de se comporter comme il l'avait énoncé. Elle les ouvrit lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit – autres choses que les soupirs de satisfaction perverse de son agresseur. Elle vit deux geôliers arriver la grille, probablement la relève.

Whalin se retourna, pas gêné du tout. « Je vous appellerai pour verrouiller la porte, une fois que j'aurais fini. » Puis il revint à la jeune fille, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard.

« Lâche-là espèce de salaud ! »

Le blond fut violemment poussé au sol par un des gardes qui le martelait de coups de poings. Finalement, Whalin réussi à lui en rendre un et essaya de se lever mais le deuxième garde sortit un gourdin de sa veste et le frappa de toutes ses forces.

« Bon dieu, tu aurais pu nous faire repérer ! » s'exclama-t-il au premier. Mais celui-ci ne l'écouta pas. Il s'était avancé près de la jeune fille.

« Joseph ! » souffla celle-ci avec reconnaissance. Elle aurait certainement du lui en vouloir pour ces jours précédent, mais le fait est qu'elle avait été à deux doigts de subir ce dont elle n'était pas trop sûre, peut-être même se faire torturer – voire tuer.

Elle agrippa le charpentier de toutes ses forces, laissant ses larmes couler sur son uniforme de garde.

« Content de vous revoir, lieutenant », fit Doudle, le deuxième garde. « Mais nous devons vraiment y aller, le docteur nous attend. »

Diane se détacha de Nagel, fixant ses yeux clairs même dans l'obscurité du cachot. Elle sentait que quelque chose devait être dit, même un simple « Excusez-moi pour tout », mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps, se relevant précipitamment et l'aidant à en faire autant. Lorsque les trois jeunes gens arrivèrent au croisement, ils entendirent des pas et cette fois-ci Nagel sortit un poignard de sa poche, une lueur meurtrière sur son visage fin.

Mais ce fut Maturin qui apparut, bientôt suivi par l'immense Davies, qui transportait une personne inanimée sur son large dos. Bonden.

« L'un d'eux a pu donner l'alarme » grogna le médecin. « Il faut se dépêcher ! »

Ils le suivirent tous et arrivèrent dans la cour, où une diligence les attendait. Slade était assis à la place du cocher, Killick à ses côtés, et se mit à rire avec un soulagement évident en les voyant arriver. « Shhh ! » Arrivé au pied de la voiture, Maturin leur fit signe de monter précipitamment.

« Je ne sais comment vous remercier », fit-il à Bennington. Celui-ci lui serra chaleureusement la main. « Coulez quelques frégates américaines pour moi. Allez aussi loin que vous le pourrez vers le Nord, et surtout ne vous inquiétez pas pour la diligence. Je bénéficie d'une bonne assurance. Et j'avais l'intention de déménager vers la Nouvelle-écosse, de toute

façon. »

L'agent secret serra fermement l'épaule de Maturin, qui le remercia encore avant de monter dans la voiture, puis celle-ci partit rapidement, sous les cris d'encouragement de Slade aux chevaux, quatre bêtes déjà nerveuses.

Bennington s'allongea rapidement au sol, et comme convenu son valet fit semblant de le relever tandis que les gardes assommés qui s'étaient réveillés entre-temps arrivaient dans la cour à toute vitesse.

« Ha, bon dieu ! » grogna l'espion. « Police, je vous somme d'arrêter ces hommes ! Ils viennent de s'emparer de ma diligence, une voiture de plusieurs milliers de livres ! Ah… » Il se plia en deux, faisant semblant de souffrir des côtes.

« Comment étaient-ils, monsieur ? » le pressa l'un des gardes.

« Qu'en sais-je ? Ils m'ont lancé au sol et il fait nuit ! Aie, bon dieu…Adrew, amenez-moi un fiacre tout de suite », ordonna-t-il à son valet.

Les gardes n'avaient pas de chevaux et ils ne pouvaient quitter leur poste. Aussi, le temps qu'ils préviennent les officiers, la diligence avait pu sortir de la ville dans une direction qu'ils n'auraient plus eu qu'à essayer de deviner.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Comment ça « obsédée » ? C'est pas moi ce sont les vilains messieurs de mon histoire qui font des choses pas très catholiques !


	10. Comment lui dire?

**Chapitre 10 : comment lui dire ?**

Maturin frappa contre la vitre. La mine renfrognée de Killick apparut. « Arrêtez-nous à la première bergerie ou étable que vous trouvez, et garez la voiture derrière. »

Le cuisinier parut surpris et ouvrit la bouche pour faire un commentaire mais le docteur l'en empêcha : « Il est inutile de fuir si le bateau est encore dans les parages. Faites ce que j'ai dis et cachez la voiture, surtout. »

Diane le regarda elle aussi avec étonnement, mais un certain soulagement également. Le médecin avait vérifié plusieurs fois s'ils étaient suivis, et apparemment non. S'arrêter ici pouvait être dangereux, mais cela signifiait qu'il y avait peut-être la moindre chance de remonter sur le bateau. La jeune fille n'avait aucune envie d'aller en Nouvelle Ecosse puis prendre le premier bateau pour Londres.

Tout le monde restait silencieux, à l'intérieur de la diligence ; on entendait plus que les grognements de Killick et le bruit des chevaux, qui étaient maintenant au pas. Davies, qui prenait presque deux places à lui tout seul, s'efforçait d'empêcher un Bonden évanoui de tomber au sol, aidé par Doudle. En face de lui-ci, Nagel regardait par la fenêtre, le visage impassible. A ses côtés, Maturin vérifiait ses pistolets, tandis que Diane, elle, fixait le paysage nocturne par l'autre fenêtre, les jambes écrasées contre celle de Davies.

La voiture s'immobilisa et le docteur fut le premier à descendre, l'air inquiet. Selon le règlement, le chirurgien de bord n'avait pas plus d'autorité que le charpentier ou le quartier-maître, mais celui-ci était respecté par tout l'équipage de la Surprise pour ses connaissances qui semblaient toucher tous les milieux – la marine mise à part. C'était donc tout naturellement que Maturin avait pris le contrôle du petit groupe, même s'il était hiérarchiquement inférieur à l'aspirant lieutenant.

« C'est parfait », dit-il à Slade. « Aidez-moi à détacher les chevaux et à rentrer la voiture. » Ils furent forcés de faire sortir plusieurs moutons qui se retrouvèrent dehors en protestant énergétiquement, mais finalement la diligence fut camouflée dans la bergerie. D'une douceur dont personne ne l'aurait cru capable, Davies déposa Bonden sur un petit tas de foin, levant les yeux vers le docteur.

Celui-ci était plus pâle que jamais et vérifia l'état du timonier assez rapidement. « Diverses contusions, mais rien de bien grave. Il devrait se réveiller bientôt. » Les hommes commencèrent à s'installer eux aussi dans le foin, mais le scientifique de la bande avait toujours l'air préoccupé. « Qui d'entre vous sait monter à cheval ? »

Ils se regardèrent tous, l'air miteux. « Je sais trotter si cette foutue carne va pas trop vite », grommela Killick.

« Je suis désolé, docteur, je n'ai jamais approché une de ces satanées bêtes de ma vie », s'excusa Doudle, Nagel n'ayant pas l'air plus convaincu.

« Slade, vous possédez des chevaux, je crois ? » fit Maturin en se tournant vers le vigile.

« Une paire de hongres. Mais je peux me débrouiller, oui. »

« Parfait. Choisissez un de ces bêtes et montez dessus », fit le docteur avant d'approcher un bai à présent somnolent qu'il conduisit près d'un ballot de paille pour y grimper.

Slade tira une drôle de tête lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir monter sans selle mais il fut bien obligé d'obéir lorsque l'immense Davies vint pour lui faire la courte échelle.

« Où allez-vous ? » s'inquiéta Diane en se levant.

« Sur les hauteurs, à l'entrée de la ville. Si jamais Jack essaie de venir nous chercher, il le fera certainement lorsque la nuit sera tombée. Il n'est pas venu hier soir, mais je suis presque certain qu'il se montrera bientôt. »

« Combien de temps allez-vous rester là-bas ? Et si jamais vous vous faisiez prendre… » souffla l'adolescente en repoussant le bai qui essayait de lui manger un bout d'uniforme.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Si jamais nous nous faisons repérer je les amènerai sur une mauvaise piste. Occupez-vous de Bonden, je vous prie. » Il la fixa de son regard pénétrant et la jeune fille comprit que l'état du timonier n'était peut-être pas aussi satisfaisant qu'il l'avait laissé entendre.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la bergerie sous les hennissements aigus des deux chevaux restants, qui semblaient brusquement s'être réveillés. Diane se rapprocha de Bonden et s'accroupit près de lui, à côté de Davies qui lui frottait le front. « Je vais le surveiller », l'assura-t-elle. Il hocha tristement la tête et vint s'asseoir près de Killick qui ne cessait de répéter que c'était leur mort à tous. Doudle s'était déjà allongé et Nagel jouait distraitement avec un fétu de paille.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire… ? » soupira mentalement la blonde. Bonden restait inanimé, son souffle lent et régulier. Elle ne vit pas de bleus sur son corps, ou du moins le peu qu'elle en voyait, mais elle n'osa pas le déshabiller, par peur.

Elle se mit donc à lui caresser doucement le visage, consciente de son inutilité. Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit quelqu'un lui toucher l'épaule et elle sursauta, réalisant qu'elle s'était endormie.

« Vous devriez aller vous coucher, miss, je vais le veiller. » C'était Nagel, qui avait apparemment détaché l'une des pièces du pare-chocs de la diligence pour en faire une tasse. Devant le regard intrigué de la jeune fille, il désigna le baquet d'eau des moutons. « J'ai pensé qu'il aurait peut-être soif. Ou du moins que de l'eau sur le visage lui ferait du bien… »

Diane se leva et partit boire, elle aussi. Elle plongea son visage dans le baquet, avant de le ressortir en inspirant violemment. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait plus bu ! Désaltérée, elle contourna les marins déjà endormis et revint s'asseoir près du charpentier en second, qui passait le linge mouillé sur la figure de Bonden.

« La docteur a dit que ça n'allait pas si mal. Je suppose que demain matin il se réveillera en même temps que nous », dit-il d'un ton lourd, le visage fermé. Mais pour ce que Diane savait, les deux marins n'avaient jamais été spécialement amis – de bons compagnons, c'est tout.

« Je vous remercie d'être venue me sauver » dit-elle, le menton posé sur ses genoux, encerclés par ses bras.

Il lui lança un regard. « Nous sommes _tous_ venus. Le docteur Maturin avait tout bien préparé, il tenait vraiment à ne laisser personne croupir en prison jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. »

« Peut-être », dit-elle après un moment. « Mais le fait que ce soit vous…ça m'a fait plaisir, c'est tout. En fait », ajouta-t-elle à voix basse, « j'étais persuadée que tout le monde m'avait oubliée et que j'allais rester prisonnière de ce… » Elle grimaça et ferma les yeux, songeant au blond.

« Est-ce qu'il vous a fait du mal ? »

Elle releva la tête. Le jeune homme la fixait avec dureté. Diane comprit que la question devait être interprétée différemment – il était visible qu'on ne lui avait pas fait de mal, pas physiquement du moins. « Non…non, il ne m'a pas touchée. Vous êtes arrivé avant… » Elle vit le visage de son interlocuteur se détendre. « Mais j'ai eu peur… » ajouta-t-elle à voix basse, plus pour elle-même, avant de d'enfouir à nouveau son visage entre ses genoux. Un des deux chevaux se mit à renâcler et l'un des hommes lâcha un juron dans son sommeil.

L'adolescente sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux. Elle leva les yeux pour voir Nagel lui adresser un sourire confiant et extrêmement doux, chose qu'elle avait rarement vu chez lui. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du lui être reconnaissante, mais elle pensait à présent à Kelly, celle qui les avait vendu à la milice.

Un sentiment de rancœur l'envahit. « Sans votre _petite_ _amie_, vous n'auriez pas été obligés de venir nous chercher en prison. »

Il la fixa en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« C'est elle qui nous a dénoncé, Barret et moi. »

Il l'observa avec une expression indéfinissable mais ne répondit rien.

« Je voulais juste que vous le sachiez », expliqua-t-elle à voix basse, se sentant stupide. Comme si ça pouvait expliquer sa conduite à elle l'autre soir, où elle s'était véritablement comportée comme une gamine violente. Elle se serait au moins attendue à un « si je puis me permettre, lieutenant, votre crochet du droit laisse à désirer », ou autre phrase typiquement nagellienne. Au lieu de cela il consentit à lui répondre d'une voix fatiguée.

« Ca n'était pas ma petite amie, lieutenant, vous le savez très bien. Il y a les femmes avec qui l'on traîne dans les ports, et celles que l'on épouse. Celles que l'on _aime_. »

Diane leva les yeux vers lui. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'il parle d'elle ainsi. Qu'il ne soit pas aussi âgé, qu'il ne semble pas aussi mature même sans avoir d'uniforme, ce dont elle était bien incapable. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait même pas s'il était marié. Il devait probablement avoir une tripotée de gosses, et une femme adulte et jolie qui l'attendait dans une jolie petite maison du port.

La jeune fille se sentit soudainement mélancolique. Elle aurait voulu lui crier qu'elle en avait marre de jouer, de s'énerver pour un rien à cause de lui, de devoir toujours prendre ce ton faussement désintéressé quand elle s'adressait à lui.

Elle aurait voulu lui dire que depuis ce jour-là, le jour où il s'était fait fouetter et qu'ils avaient eu cette conversation, sa vision des hommes avait totalement changé – elle-même avait changé, et ce en quelques semaines à peine.

Lui dire que prendre la mer ne l'intéressait plus s'il n'était pas sur le même navire. Qu'elle se moquait bien de devoir rester à terre, tant que lui était là. Qu'elle ne pouvait plus le voir parler à quelqu'un d'autre sans ressentir une jalousie immense. Qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter ses piques sans en crever de douleur à chaque fois. Qu'elle aurait souhaité de toutes ses forces être chose qu'un lionceau qui court après un rhinocéros et avoir dix ans de plus. Etre une femme.

Au lieu de lui avouer tout ça, elle soupira doucement et laissa retomber sa tête sur ses genoux. Au bout d'un moment, elle releva la tête, observant le jeune homme entre deux mèches. (_Ouais bon j'ai écoute la chanson de Titanic, là_). Il l'observait également de ses beaux yeux clairs, qui rappelèrent à Diane leur éclat à travers le trou de cette planche le jour de son châtiment.

Elle lui sourit tristement et il se redressa, enjambant Bonden pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. A peine fut-il assis, la jeune fille sentit son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, à tel point qu'elle crut qu'il allait la lâcher d'ici quelques secondes. Ils restèrent silencieux, côte à côte, pendant plusieurs longues secondes.

L'adolescente tourna la tête vers lui. « Vous croyez qu'on va les retrouver… ? » Le jeune homme soupira, avant de s'allonger sur le côté, repoussant la paille qui lui picotait le visage. Il regarda sa compagne, le coude replié pour soutenir sa tête. « Je l'ignore, lieutenant. »

Sa voix était si rauque…Etait-il seulement conscient de toute la flopée d'émotions diverses qu'il créait chez la jeune fille ? Il prit une moue boudeuse et durant un instant l'adolescente retrouva le Nagel d'antan, faux rebelle et optimiste – avant toute cette histoire de Jonas, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un marin comme tant d'autre pour elle.

« Une chose est sûre, peut importe où vous décidez d'aller, je vous suivrai. »

La bouche sèche, Diane baissa les yeux vers lui, essayant de ne pas paraître trop troublée. « Même si je décide d'abandonner la Navy ? », plaisanta-t-elle, incapable de faire autre chose. Il consentit à sourire à demi, et Diane sentit qu'il bougeait vers elle dans une attitude on ne peut plus explicite. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant la douceur de son souffle sur son visage, prête à l'embrasser, à sentir à nouveau la douceur de ses lèvres exquises.

« _Ding dong ! Ding dong ! »_

« C'est la Surprise ! » s'exclama Killick avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux. Diane se releva précipitamment et sortit de la bergerie. Elle traversa le champ de moutons en courant, levant bien haut les jambes pour éviter les nids de poule. Elle arriva sur la route, qu'elle franchit également puis parvint au bord rocheux. 150 mètres plus bas, la mer. « Il y a un bateau ! » s'écria-t-elle avec joie aux hommes qui arrivaient juste derrière elle.

« Lâche-moi, sale bête ! » s'énerva Doudle tandis qu'un bouc l'avait pris en chasse. Davies fonça vers la bête qui sembla hésiter un instant puis partit de l'autre côté.

« Il fait trop sombre…est-ce que c'est eux ? »

« Non… » répondit Doudle, les yeux plissés. « Ils sont bien plus gros……_l'Achéron_. »

« Impossible, comment… ? » Mais Diane reconnut la structure si particulière du gros navire.

« J'espère que le capitaine est dans le coin, s'il veut le coincer, ce salopard de fantôme », grommela Killick.

« Je retourne près de Barret », fit Davies de sa grosse voix un brin accusatrice. Les autres reprirent aussi le chemin du retour mais Diane resta là. « Vous ne venez pas, lieutenant ? » demanda Nagel lorsque les autres se furent éloignés.

« Non...Non, je reste ici. Au cas où. Ne vous inquiétez pas », fit-elle d'une voix officielle en le regardant à peine.

Il ne répondit rien, mais elle le vit prendre une expression dure, son visage impassible comme à chaque fois. Impossible de savoir à quoi il pensait, dans ces moments-là. Il fit volte-face et rejoignit les autres.

Diane fixait toujours la mer sombre, voyant le navire français s'éloigner peu à peu – il était sacrément rapide. C'était tellement rageant ! Si près, et pourtant…si loin…Tandis que le vaisseau s'éloignait par la gauche, il lui sembla apercevoir une autre forme vers la droite, qui semblait prendre une direction légèrement différente. Elle s'avança jusqu'au bord de la falaise, plissant les yeux.

Il lui fallut deux bonnes minutes pour la reconnaître, mais c'était elle ! Et apparemment, elle n'avait pas du tout repéré l'Achéron – normal, avec une telle obscurité.

Souriant à pleines dents, Diane attendit plusieurs minutes que le docteur et Slade arrivent. Pourtant, elle se rendit compte que la Surprise longeait les côtes sans pour autant faire mine de s'arrêter. Son père avait-il seulement vu Maturin… ?

« Merde… ! » La jeune fille pivota et regagna la bergerie à toute vitesse, talonnée de près par le bélier hargneux. Une fois à l'intérieur, essoufflée, elle lâcha rapidement : « La Surprise est là… »

« Etes-vous sûre ! » s'exclama Doudle avec une expression de ravissement.

« Oui…mais elle ne nous a pas vus. Il faudrait des pétards, ou un pistolet...pour les attirer… » dit-elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Davies la regarda avec une mine consternée. « Le docteur est le seul à avoir des pistolets. »

« Oh bon dieu… » soupira la jeune fille, fermant les yeux. S'ils n'intervenaient pas maintenant, la Surprise disparaîtrait et ne reviendrait probablement que demain soir...dieu sait où serait l'Achéron à ce moment-là !

« D'accord. Ne bougez pas d'ici. Ou que l'un d'entre vous aille se poster là-bas si jamais ils nous repèrent. »

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? » demanda Killick avec suspicion. Mais la jeune fille avait déjà détaché l'un des deux chevaux, un petit alezan qui fit un tour sur lui-même.

« Ha non, tu restes calme, toi », s'énerva-t-elle.

Nagel s'approcha pour lui faire la courte échelle. Lorsqu'elle fut sur l'animal, il lui attrapa les rênes. « Vous savez monter, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine d'intensité.

« A cru, en pleine nuit, sur un cheval à moitié sauvage…un vrai jeu d'enfant - ça me convient donc tout à fait ! » plaisanta-t-elle, intérieurement paniquée à l'extrême. « Mais je reviendrai », lui souffla-t-elle en se penchant vers lui. « Nous avons toujours une conversation à terminer. »

Puis elle serra les jambes mais le cheval, excité, partit directement au galop et sortit à cette allure de la bergerie. Affolée, Diane eut le réflexe de se crisper vers l'avant et de ramener les mains à elle, tirant inutilement dans la bouche de l'animal, mais finalement elle inspira un grand coup et serra fort les cuisses, se hissant vers le haut, avant de talonner plus fort l'animal. Celui-ci galopa à toute vitesse sur la route et Diane pria pour que il ne prenne pas un virage brusque, sans quoi elle serait immédiatement désarçonnée.

Elle vit au loin les lumières de la ville. Elle tira sur les rênes mais son cheval s'emballa. « Excuse-moi, mon vieux » murmura-t-elle avant de se pencher vers l'arrière. Elle se mit brusquement à tirer plusieurs fois de chaque côté. L'équidé, la bouche écumante, ralentit net, secouant sa tête dans tous les sens.

Nulle trace de Maturin. Pourtant la ville n'était plus qu'à cent mètres. Elle voulut s'approcher mais un coup de feu résonna. L'alezan renâcla, les oreilles pointées vers l'arrière. Se retenant de pleurer de rage, Diane le fit faire demi-tour presque sur place et lui enfonça à nouveau les talons dans les flancs.

En se rapprochant de la bergerie, elle vit un groupement d'hommes sur le chemin. Elle n'eut pas le temps de les compter mais à ce moment-là un deuxième coup de feu se fit entendre et elle se sentit projeter dans les airs.

Puis le vide total.

Durant ce qui lui avait semblé une demi seconde, elle s'était retrouvé sur un cheval lancé au triple galop, et là allongée au sol, la tête ahurie du médecin juste au-dessus d'elle. « On devrait vous attacher, jeune écervelée. Votre père sait que nous sommes là, il a envoyé ses canots sur la plage. Vous auriez voulu qu'il vienne échouer son bateau sous ces falaises ? »

Tout en parlant, il l'avait aidé à se relever et la jeune fille réalisa non sans une certaine autodérision qu'elle avait le bras cassé et probablement quelques côtes fêlées, si pas pire.

Elle s'agrippa à Maturin et descendit une colline escarpée qui lui fit venir des étincelles tant la douleur dans sa poitrine était forte. Arrivée sur la plage, elle vit les autres, Davies, Doudle…et Bonden, qui se tenait debout, quoiqu'en vacillant légèrement.

« Heureuse de vous revoir, Barret », fit la jeune fille avec une joie sincère, avant qu'une contraction ne la plie en deux et ne l'oblige à vomir. Elle sentit que Maturin lui agrippait rapidement le bras, presque avec brutalité. « Tout le monde dans le canot, allez ! »

Lorsqu'ils furent dans la barque, Diane vit Nagel et lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de fermer les yeux. « Nous sommes sauvés… »

« Diane, Diane réveillez-vous ! Ne vous endormez surtout pas ! » la pressa Maturin. Mais sa voix était déjà si loin….L'adolescente, toujours souriante, soupira de soulagement puis se laissa aller en arrière. Bientôt, le clapotis des rames sur l'eau, la voix de Maturin, sa propre douleur ne furent plus des murmures.

Entendu sur une piste, par une pauvre citadine qui n'avait jamais approché un cheuval de sa vie : « Wou c'est du galop ! » Mais quelle clairvoyance... ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Tadaaa revoilà l'histoire la plus linéaire de la terre !

Et pour faire plaisir à Didy : beaucoup de Boyden…

**Chapitre onze :**

Les coutumes navales étaient on ne peut plus strictes, et la vie quotidienne réglée comme du papier à musique. Coups de cloche pour chaque quart, déjeuner pour tous sauf ceux qui avaient été de garde et allaient se coucher, puis lavage des ponts sous les sifflets du bosco, ensuite rafraîchissement des toiles pour éviter qu'elles ne s'abîment, sans oublier les incontournables entraînements aux canons en fin de journée – probablement l'activité préférée des hommes. Sans compter que depuis leur récente escale sur un petit archipel où vivaient des hommes bronzés, ils bénéficiaient de fruits encore frais et de viande de phacochère.

Jack Aubrey regarda son chronomètre non sans une certaine fierté. Deux minutes et 10 secondes. L'amiral Nelson, son idole, l'avait toujours dit, « Tout navire capable de tirer trois volées en moins de deux minutes est pour ainsi dire invincible. » Et le capitaine s'était efforcé d'obtenir un tel résultat ; il s'en approchait un peu plus chaque jour.

Pullings s'avança vers lui, souriant. Aubrey lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, souriant lui aussi, mais il vit que son premier lieutenant restait là. Il lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

« Avec les compliments du docteur, monsieur. Il vous fait savoir que votre fille s'est réveillée et peut presque parler normalement. Il dit aussi que c'est un miracle que ses patients soient toujours en vie avec tout le _tintamarre inhumain_ que nous faisons, monsieur. »

« Je vous remercie, lieutenant », fit le capitaine avec une expression à la fois cynique et amusé. Stephen était un vieux râleur, tout le navire savait ça, mais qui dieu merci n'était jamais le dernier à son devoir.

« Félicitations, messieurs, quelques séances comme celle-ci et nous serons véritablement sûr de ne faire qu'une bouchée de notre Fantôme ! Monsieur Mowett, monsieur Hollom, notez les noms de vos équipes respectives et leur temps, je vous prie. » Il retourna ensuite dans sa chambre, pour boire une gorgée de vin rouge, avant de descendre à l'infirmerie.

Se baissant, il contourna plusieurs hamacs, contenant des blessés légers comme des fractures ou des mains écrasées sous des canons. Le capitaine vit sa fille, dans le fond de la pièce, en train de lire un livre. Il fut presque soulagé de voir d'abord Bonden sur son chemin.

« Barret, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Très bien, monsieur », fit le timonier en souriant de toutes ses dents. « Le docteur a dit que je pouvais reprendre mon travail après-demain. »

« Et bien vous avez encore une journée de tranquillité », plaisanta Jack.

Diane leva les yeux de son livre une demi seconde, même si elle avait bien évidemment reconnu la voix grave de son père. Elle relut trois fois la même phrase de son livre, un ouvrage pourtant intéressant sur les oiseaux de proie, lorsqu'elle dut bien admettre qu'elle n'en avait pas retenu un seul mot. Son cœur battait la chamade. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu son père, ils en étaient presque venus aux mains.

Finalement, le capitaine n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'abandonner son alibi et vint près du hamac de la jeune fille, prenant son habituelle expression de confiance et de sympathie comme à chaque fois qu'il venait s'enquérir des patients.

« Alors, quel est le verdict ? » fit-il avec un sourire.

Un bras salement amoché mais pas irréparable, deux côtes fêlées qui ne seraient bientôt que de vilains souvenirs. Mais il savait tout ça bien sûr. Il était venu ici chaque jour depuis que le docteur était remonté à bord. Mais Diane n'arriva pas à jouer la comédie et prétendre que tout allait bien. Elle sentit une boule dans sa gorge.

« Quand j'ai vu le bateau partir…j'ai cru que vous alliez m'abandonner…pour toujours. »

L'expression de Jack se fana. Il laça un imperceptible coup d'œil autour de lui, puis attira une caisse de livres du chirurgien sur laquelle il s'assit. « Diane...tout cela est fini, terminé, je ne vais plus t'abandonner. Je ne vais _jamais_ t'abandonner. Et tant que j'aurai l'occasion de te prendre avec moi sur les navires que je commanderai, je le ferai. Alors ce n'est plus la peine de te faire du souci, d'accord ? »

La boule que l'adolescente avait dans la gorge s'atténua peu à peu mais elle sentit ses yeux se mettre à picoter. Elle esquissa un geste pour se rapprocher de lui, mais son bras gauche plâtré l'en empêcha. Elle se contenta donc de poser sa main sur son bras. Il la porta à sa bouche et la pressa longuement contre ses lèvres, avant de se relever.

« On reprend les bonnes vieilles habitudes, dès que vous êtes sur pied, n'est-ce pas _lieutenant_ ? »

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire et sentit son cœur s'emplir de fierté. « A vos ordres, _capitaine_. »

----------------------

« Je vous remercie », fit Diane à l'immense Padeen, le valet un peu benêt de Maturin, qui l'avait aidée à marcher jusqu'à la toilette. C'aurait pu être humiliant mais son père avait accepté qu'elle utilise la sienne, ce qui lui évitait de devoir traverser tout le pont.

Arrivée à l'infirmerie, elle vit Bonden qui jouait aux cartes avec son cousin, Plaice. Elle s'assit près d'eux avec précaution.

« Ca doit vous manquer de ne pas être là-haut, pas vrai lieutenant ? » fit le vieil édenté.

« C'est vrai…on se plaint d'être débordé, mais dès qu'on a du temps libre on s'ennuie », soupira-t-elle. Bonden se mit à rire doucement. Plusieurs coups de cloche se firent entendre, indiquant par là le changement de quart. A contrecoeur, Plaice se leva, saluant Diane en portant la main à son chapeau.

Celle-ci resta seule avec le timonier, l'infirmerie ayant été vidée de ses occupants ce matin – seul restait un pauvre nègre muet qui s'était fracturé le bras. Mais il n'y eut pas de malaise entre les deux jeunes gens. Même si Diane n'avait pris conscience de sa féminité – et de la virilité relative des hommes qui l'entouraient – que récemment, elle n'oubliait pas que l'Ecossais était un homme avec qui elle avait pour ainsi dire passé toute sa jeunesse. Certes, elle le voyait différemment à présent, mais cela ne changeait rien à l'affection qu'elle lui portait. Surtout après les événements qu'ils avaient vécu ensembles.

Sans même qu'un mot ne soit échangé, ils se retrouvèrent face à face, cartes en main.

« Miss Aubrey ? Oh, vous êtes occupée… »

Diane se tourna vers Calamy, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. « Non, non, on jouait, c'est tout. Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Et bien… » L'expression du jeune homme et ses joues rouges – enfin, plus qu'au naturel – indiquèrent que la présence du timonier le dérangeait. L'adolescente, certaine que l'aspirant n'allait pas lui faire une déclaration d'amour, balaya l'air de sa main. « Allons, vous ne risquez rien avec Barret. »

Elle le vit froncer légèrement les sourcils. Certes, il était rare qu'un officier appelle l'un de ses hommes par son prénom, mais là, c'était différent. Il s'agissait du patron de canot de son père, probablement le matelot le plus digne de confiance de tout le navire. D'abord hésitant, Calamy s'assit près d'eux mais se rapprocha surtout de la jeune fille et lui murmura : « Voilà, j'aurais besoin de votre aide. »

« Oui ? » Diane rigola intérieurement. Pour que ce petit aspirant prétentieux et arrogant vienne lui demander de l'aide, il devait vraiment être dans la panade !

« Voilà…une amie m'a écrit, j'ai reçu sa lettre lorsque nous étions à Los Angeles. J'aimerais lui écrire en retour, et j'ai déjà noté tout ce qui s'était passé avec l'Achéron et la tempête, malheureusement je ne sais pas comment aborder… des sujets plus intimes. »

Le sourire de Diane se fana – elle se mordait en réalité la joue pour ne pas exploser. « En gros, vous voulez lui dire que vous l'aimez ? Et bien mettez-le comme ça, les femmes adorent quand c'est franc et direct. »

« C'est peut-être votre cas, lieutenant, mais généralement les femmes préfèrent la poésie aux déclarations trop directes », intervint Bonden.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. « Vous avez peut-être raison...après tout, vous avez plus d'expérience que moi. »

L'aspirant aux cheveux noirs semblait au supplice. « Je ne veux pas lui dire que je l'aime », les coupa-t-il. « Je veux juste qu'elle sache que je tiens beaucoup à elle, mais qu'elle ne s'imagine pas que je suis à sa botte…vous comprenez ? »

« C'est tellement romantique… » souffla-t-elle, puis à voix haute, en haussant les épaules : « Dans ce cas, marquez les trucs habituels…je suis votre serviteur, blablabla », Calamy la regarda comme s'il était en train de se demander pourquoi il était venu lui demander ça à elle.

« Ce que vous devriez faire, c'est glisser des allusions dans votre récit. Ainsi, si votre demoiselle apprend que vous avez pensé à elle au cours d'une sanglante bataille, elle en sera flattée. Par exemple, « Lorsque j'ai vu ce bateau déployer ses toiles pour nous rattraper, assez étrangement leurs ondulations m'ont rappelé cette robe de mousseline blanche que vous portiez avec tant de grâce lors de notre première rencontre ; et je sais aujourd'hui que de même que ce corsaire qui nous poursuit depuis plus de deux jours, vous êtes un exemple de volonté et de persévérance. »

Les deux jeunes gens fixèrent Bonden d'un air idiot. Celui-ci ajouta : « Bien entendu, monsieur, ne notez pas l'histoire de la robe si votre dame portait un ensemble bleu ce jour-là. »

Calamy reprit ses esprits et commença à tapoter nerveusement sur sa feuille avec sa plume. Puis, soupirant, il sortit son pot d'encre, l'ouvrit et le posa à côté des cartes. Diane en piocha de nouvelles, se mordant la joue pour ne pas rire.

----------------------------------------------

Une fois sorti de l'infirmerie, la routine reprit bien vite le dessus. La Surprise pouvait rester plusieurs jours de suite sans voir l'Achéron, et parfois ils se livraient une véritable course contre le vent ; Mais jusqu'à présent, jamais Jack n'avait eu l'avantage de ce dernier, aussi était-il obligé de ronger son frein.

Diane retrouva bien vite ses habitudes, le commandement, les gréements à escalader, et l'infâme cheval salé, les meilleures provisions de l'archipel précédemment visité ayant été épuisées. Los Angeles aurait pu n'avoir été qu'une parenthèse dans sa vie, si ce n'était les crispations de son estomac à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de Nagel. Ce qui se faisait de plus en plus rare. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils avaient quitté le continent, et elle n'avait pas échangé une seule parole avec le charpentier, alors qu'elle semblait mieux s'entendre avec le reste de l'équipage. Doudle, Davies et les autres avaient sûrement du raconter comment ce pauvre lieutenant avait été affreusement torturé en prison et avait monté un étalon sauvage pour les sauver, avec l'exagération commune aux marins.

Ou peut-être avait-elle simplement changé. Evolué. Mûri. Il suffit de peu de jours parfois.

Cette nuit-là, elle rêvait d'un cheval noir qui l'emportait vers le cœur d'une forêt profonde, indifférent aux cris de la jeune fille et à ses doigts engourdis à force de tirer sur les rênes. Brusquement, l'animal s'arrêta et poussa un long hennissement. Non, un gémissement.

Diane ouvrit les yeux. Elle entendait toujours le gémissement plaintif, ainsi que des bruits sur le pont. Dans le hamac à côté du sien, Blackeney la fixait d'un air étonné. _(Ca c'est dans les scènes bonus j'invente rien, j'ai juste changé la chronologie -_) Ils sortirent de leurs hamacs respectifs et grimpèrent l'échelle. La plupart des hommes étaient rassemblés sur le pont.

« C'est peut-être la mère de la créature sur laquelle Mr Howard a tiré ce matin « , suggéra Maturin en ne se donnant même pas la peine de regarder le soldat, qui bien évidemment tenait son fusil en main, le serrant comme une mère son enfant menacé. Diane le foudroya du regard. Elle devait être dans la cale à ce moment-là, car elle avait entendu des coups de feu mais n'y avait pas prêté attention. Mais ce gros Homard était un pervers de la gâchette qu'elle n'avait jamais apprécié…

« Hé là-bas, les huit coups ! » s'écria Jack au pauvre matelot qui avait oublié de retourner le sablier. « Que ceux qui ne sont pas de quart descendent », ordonna le capitaine.

Les marins s'exécutèrent à contrecoeur, encore effrayés pour la plupart. Diane les suivit, rabattant discrètement les pans de sa chemise – si son père la voyait comme ça, ça allait encore barder. Au moment de descendre l'échelle, elle croisa Nagel. Il se recula pour la laisser passer. Elle hocha la tête, et descendit.

Une fois dans son hamac, Diane fixa le plafond, ne prêtant pas attention à Calamy et Boyle qui discutaient avant de s'endormir.

Elle revoyait le visage neutre de Nagel. Mais son cœur n'avait pas accéléré, son ventre ne s'était pas crispé. Elle ne s'était pas sentie stupide, tout à coup. C'était juste…Nagel, sans plus. Etait-ce possible ? Maturin avait dit dans l'une de ses rares réflexions philosophiques que l'amour, tel un feu, devait s'entretenir. Or, le jeune charpentier n'avait rien fait, pas même un sourire.

Même Bonden était plus sympathique et chaleureux avec elle…

Mal à l'aise, la jeune fille se tordit dans tous les sens sans trouver sa position ; ses côtes lui faisaient encore mal, parfois. Si ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour le jeune homme avait été brûlant encore récemment, elle avait aujourd'hui l'impression d'avoir avalé quelque chose d'amer.

Deux questions s'interposaient dans sa tête :

Est-ce qu'elle aimait encore Nagel ? Peut-on réellement parler d'amour lorsque vous ne faites que vous amuser avec une personne ou qu'elle ne vous fait de l'effet que physiquement ?

Et surtout, est-ce que cela signifiait qu'elle aimait Bonden ? Elle l'adorait, bien sûr, il était tellement drôle et gentil avec elle…

Elle résuma cela en une question, en apparence très simple, mais qui perturbait nombre de philosophes depuis des siècles : l'Amour, était-ce le physique ou le mental ? Le corps ou la tête ? Le sexe ou l'affection ? Sans avoir connu ni l'un ni l'autre des ces derniers, elle en avait eu de brefs avant-goûts et les deux semblaient aussi différents que le jour et la nuit pouvaient l'être – avec ceci en commun qu'ils étaient tous les deux diablement attirants. Séduisant pour le premier, réconfortant pour le deuxième…

Malgré son petit cerveau carburant à toute vitesse, la jeune fille s'endormit vite.

---------------------------------------

L'Achéron s'était à nouveau volatilisé. Les hommes avaient repris leurs habitudes maritimes quotidiennes, sans avoir de trop gros efforts à faire pour garder le navire à vitesse maximale – le point fort de la frêle Surprise était sans nul doute sa rapidité.

Mais là, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, le pauvre vieux bateau ne pouvait faire souffler le vent et avançait donc aussi lentement qu'il eut été possible sans faire de surplace.

« Vous pouvez sonner les huit coups, monsieur Hollar », fit Pullings.

Tous les matelots descendirent chercher leur souper au son de la cloche. Seul restèrent sur le pont les officiers de quarts et les marins chargés des voiles.

Diane vint s'asseoir au carré près de Calamy qui faisait semblant de ne pas la voir. « Où sont les autres ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Pullings s'occupe du commandement et Blakeney a dit qu'il devait finir un livre que le docteur lui a prêté. Quant à Boyle et Richardson, je crois que Howard leur avait promis de les entraîner au tir. Ils profitent de l'immobilité du bateau, c'est plus pratique. » Il avait dit tout cela sans lever les yeux, sur un ton professionnel, et la jeune fille fut tentée de lui demander s'il avait finalement écrit sa lettre. Mais elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à le taquiner.

« Ils n'ont jamais connu de batailles. Ils feront à la culotte avant même d'avoir pu prendre leurs fusils », remarqua-t-elle tout en mâchant sa bouillie pâteuse et peu ragoûtante.

« Si je me souviens bien, vous n'en meniez pas large lors de notre première bataille ensemble », la casse Calamy avec un sourire.

L'adolescente releva la tête, fronçant les sourcils. « Vous aussi vous étiez caché dans la cale ! »

« D'accord. En tout cas je ne m'amuse pas à descendre des ennemis aussi faciles et naïfs que des oiseaux. »

Diane le fixa avec incrédulité. « Même en bon petit soldat que vous êtes, vous ne passez pas votre temps à dégommer de pauvres petites bêtes sans défense ? »

« Hé non lieutenant, je ne vois aucun intérêt à tuer un être vivant pour le simple plaisir. A moins bien sûr qu'il ne soit sur un bateau ennemi. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard impressionné. « Et bien », fit-elle en se levant, « il est possible après tout que nous nous trouvions des points communs. En dehors du fait que nous travaillions sur le même bateau et dormions dans la même chambre. »

Elle sortit rapidement, sans jeter un coup d'œil à son camarade, et ramena son écuelle à l'intendant, avant de grimper sur le pont. A sa grande surprise, Maturin se trouvait assis à la proue avec Bonden. Voyant que son père n'était pas là, probablement encore en train de manger, la jeune fille dérogea à son devoir et se rapprocha d'eux.

« Docteur, Bonden », les salua-t-elle. Le timonier se redressa aussitôt et porta la main à son front. « Le docteur m'apprend à lire, lieutenant, je ne suis pas en fonction. »

« Il n'y aucun problème, Barret, je me doute bien que le gouvernail de la Surprise ne pourrait pas être laissé à l'abandon ainsi », fit-elle en riant avant de s'asseoir près d'eux. « Moi en revanche je suis de quart alors si jamais quelqu'un vient on dira que je vous demande conseil d'accord ? »

« Je suis un alibi à votre entière disposition, ma chère », confirma Maturin tout en écrivant sur son ardoise, une ride sur le front.

« Je vous dérange ? » s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

« Non, Diane, pas vous. Cette brute inhumaine », fit le docteur en désignant Howard à quelques mètres de là. Celui-ci pointait le ciel de son fusil, sa figure tordue sous l'effet de la concentration et de l'avidité, deux aspirants émerveillés à ses côtés.

« Parfois j'aimerais vraiment »- mais Maturin fut coupé dans sa phrase par un formidable soufflement retentissant sur le flanc droit du navire.

« Oh mon dieu ! » s'exclama Diane en se levant et courut jusqu'au bord. Deux animaux magnifiques, avec une tache blanche à la place des yeux, venaient de sortir leurs têtes lisses et brillantes de l'eau.

« Ca alors – des orques » fit Maturin en arrivant à ses côtés. « Cela doit faire dix ans que je n'en avais plus vu… »

La jeune fille détacha les yeux de deux superbes mammifères pour fixer furtivement le médecin – elle adorait quand il prenait cette expression d'enfant extasié.

« Retournez à votre boulot bandes de fainéants ! » s'énerva Hollar contre deux matelots supposés laver les ponts qui s'étaient eux aussi penchés par-dessous le bord.

« Ils sont magnifiques », souffla Diane tandis que le plus gros des deux replongeait en faisant ressortir sa longue queue. L'autre souffla bruyamment et l'adolescente se mit à rire en recevant des gouttelettes sur les mains, Maturin en recevant le double sur la figure, s'étant tellement penché que son nez pointu menaçait presque de toucher l'eau.

A ce moment-là, une détonation retentit qui les fit tous les deux sursauter – Bonden eu la présence d'esprit de rattraper le docteur par sa chemise, l'empêchant de valser par dessus bord.

« Vous l'avez eu ! » jubila Boyle tandis que déjà Howard mettait en joue, langue sortie. Mais une tache rouge tachait à présent l'eau, reculant peu à peu tandis que le navire progressait et il ne restait plus aucune trace des deux orques.

Maturin lâcha une grossièreté que jamais personne ne l'avait entendu dire et il s'éloigna. « Vous êtes complètement malade… » souffla Diane avec rancœur dans la direction du gros homard. Celui-ci ne parut pas l'entendre et se redressa, légèrement déçu. « Je ne l'ai pas tué, sinon le corps serait remonté à la surface », fit-il en secouant la tête.

« Espèce de grosse outre sans cœur », cracha la jeune fille, d'une voix parfaitement audible cette fois-ci.

Howard la regarda avec étonnement. Il faisait partie de ces gens pour qui seul l'être humain, et encore, celui servant son roi, est un être doué d'intelligence et de valeur, aussi était-il incapable de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

L'adolescente se rapprocha, tête baissée et épaules rentrées. « On ne devrait même pas vous laissez vivre, primate. »

« Lieutenant, ne vous...C'est...c'est à cause des baleines, c'est ça ? Allons, ce ne sont que des poissons - »

« Des poissons ? Et en quoi leur vie a-t-elle moins d'importance que la votre, espèce de gros babouin ? »

Ses insultes sous le coup de la colère commençaient à faire leur effet ; l'officier serra la mâchoire et répondit d'une voix dure. « Lieutenant, vous n'avez aucun droit de me parler sur ce ton. Et je ne fais que m'entraîner au tir ; ce ne sont que des animaux, ils ne ressentent rien. »

Folle de rage, Diane arracha des mains de Boyle son pistolet et le pointa vers un Howard médusé. « Donc si une créature ne ressent rien, on peut la tuer c'est ça ? Dans ce cas je m'étonne que vous soyez toujours en vie. »

Il y eut un grand silence durant lequel personne ne bougea. Tous les matelots regardaient dans leur direction, même Pullings qui avait l'air complètement perdu.

« Diane, baissez ça », souffla Maturin dans son dos.

Mais la jeune fille avait toujours haï ce monstre sanguinaire depuis le premier jour où il avait descendu un albatros. Qu'il s'en prenne aujourd'hui à de magnifiques animaux qu'elle avait toujours considérés comme uniquement issus de mythes, c'en était trop. Pourtant, sa colère faiblissait. Mais même si elle baissait le bras, elle était de toute façon dans la panade. Quitte à l'être, autant se débarrasser de Howard dans la foulée.

« Que se passe-t-il ici, que regardez-vous donc bande de fainéants ! », résonna la grosse voix de Jack.

Surprise, Diane tourna la tête vers lui et sentit qu'un coup sur son bras faisait tomber le fusil. Un croche-pied la fit tomber en arrière mais quelqu'un la rattrapa. Elle tourna la tête et vit que c'était Maturin. Devant elle se tenait à présent Bonden ; c'était visiblement lui qui l'avait fait tomber.

« C'est de ma faute, capitaine », fit Bonden en retirant son chapeau tandis que la grande silhouette de Aubrey se dressait devant lui.

« Et bien ? »

« Le lieutenant m'a demandé si je pouvais lui donner mon rhum et je l'ai fait, mais malheureusement j'ai peur que l'alcool ne lui soit monté à ma tête. »

Le capitaine serra la mâchoire puis se retourna brièvement, ce qui suffit à renvoyer tous les matelots curieux à leur boulot. « Dois-je comprendre que le lieutenant Aubrey s'est encore ridiculisée alors qu'elle sait très bien qu'elle ne supporte pas la moindre goutte d'alcool. »

Encore perturbée, Diane n'eut pas besoin de se forcer à avoir l'air saoule pour se redresser, elle le fit en chancelant.

« Une nuit dehors devrait vous remettre les esprits en place, lieutenant. Mr Pullings , transmettez le message au carré ; pas de quart cette nuit, le lieutenant Aubrey s'en charge. »

La jeune fille soupira. C'était futile comme punition. Elle vit Howard remuer et craignit qu'il ne ramène son grain de sel, ce gros porc ! Mais il se contenta de donner son fusil à Richardson puis fit le salut officiel au capitaine avant de reprendre son poste.

-----------------------------------------------


End file.
